<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Star by DritaA_Clexa4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404443">Lucky Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever'>DritaA_Clexa4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn, clexa au, daily life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, John Murphy/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl was sitting at her desk and tapping with a pencil on the papers lying on it. The deadlines were running out, she had only four months left to hand over the script to the directors, but nothing came to mind.</p><p>A story of unusual and selfless love? What? Does this exist? How can a girl even write about this if she does not believe in this creepy? And even in the fantasy genre.  Maybe they should remake Harry Potter?</p><p>Forest dropped her pencil and sat back in her chair. After Costia broke off her engagement, nothing comes to Lexa's head. Only, perhaps, all sorts of dramas and tragedies, with an admixture of horror. </p><p>Lexa sighed heavily. How did she deserve it? Whom did she kill in a past life to become so disappointed in life? After all, the girl had been dating Costia for three years. Three fucking years! She remained faithful, devoted her every free minute of her time. And Cos breaks off the engagement a month before the wedding. She, you see, was not interested in the young screenwriter.  Costia needs more freedom and love that Forest is not able to give her. But it was some other guy she met just a couple of months ago. She traded three years of stable relationship for a dubious relationship with a guy she didn't even really know.  Lexa herself did not know what makes her more angry. The very fact that she became «boring» for family life, or that she was exchanged for a guy who didn't even really try to attract Costia's attention?</p><p>Now Lexa was sitting and waiting for the arrival of her former lover, so that she would take her things.  <br/>At first, she had a bunch of ideas in her head how she would try to stop the girl, but the humiliation was enough the first time when Cos only announced her departure. Then the screenwriter persuaded her, begged, even almost knelt, but, thank God, Raven did not allow her to lose the remnants of pride.</p><p>Forest heard the key in the keyhole turn. Then, she heard the door slam quietly, how quiet steps began to approach her office. The head of her ex-fiancee appeared in the doorway. Costia lowered her eyes as she entered Lexa's working area.  <br/>Lexa's heart ached treacherously as she looked at her ex. A short girl with black long hair and bottomless brown eyes, who fell in love with the screenwriter at first sight. Forest clenched her jaw, giving Costia the coldest look she had ever looked at people.<br/>Cos shivered involuntarily and swallowed.</p><p>- “Hi Lexa,” Cos said in a hoarse voice.</p><p>- “Hello,” Lexa answered dispassionately.  <br/>- "Your things are in the corner."</p><p>- "Yes, thanks for agreeing to keep them at home until my arrival," the brunette smiled uncertainly, looking into Lexa's eyes.</p><p>- "No problem. Did you forget to pick up anything?"</p><p>- "No," Costia shook her head.</p><p>- “Okay,” the screenwriter nodded and picked up the pencil again, looking down at the papers.</p><p>- “Thank you.” Cos threw a giant backpack behind her back and took two large bags in her hands.</p><p>- "Would you like to call a taxi?" all the same, Forest could not restrain her caring voice.</p><p>- "No thanks. I'm in the car," Costia nodded weakly and headed for the door, but at the threshold she turned around.  <br/>- “And forgive me, Lexa. I didn't think it would turn out that way. I know I hurt you, but I hope that someday you can forgive me and we remain friends."</p><p>- “I don’t think so,” the brunette allowed herself a sad smile.  <br/>- "Goodbye, Costia Green."</p><p>- "Goodbye," brown eyes sadly looked into the green pools of the scriptwriter.  - "Alexia Forest." And she left.  </p><p>Forest sat in her chair, holding her breath, listening to the receding footsteps, then the sound of the door closing.  Lexa slammed her fist on the tabletop and swept all the papers onto the floor. Maybe run after her? Stop her? Try to get her back? But does it help? What will change?  Nothing will be the same again. Lexa grabbed her phone and dialed her friend's number.</p><p>- "Lexa, something happened?" Reyes' worried voice rang out.</p><p>- "I want a drink, Ray. Will you keep me company?" the brunette sighed heavily, holding back tears and added.  <br/>- "She just left."</p><p>- “Okay, Commander,” her friend, the screenwriter's nickname, said softly. <br/>- “I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Wait for me." Raven Reyes was a person of her word. She quickly came for her friend. </p><p>She found Forest on the porch of her own cottage, tired and morally mortified. Almost nothing remained of that cheerful Lexa. In front of her sat a beautiful brunette with aristocratic features and full lips. Her formerly emerald eyes dimmed and stared aimlessly in front of her.</p><p>- “Lexa,” Raven sat down next to the brunette, brushing her hair off her shoulder and hugging her tightly.  <br/>- "How are you, raccoon?"</p><p>- “Ray, I'm in pain,” Lexa said, crushing.  <br/>- "But I want to be strong. I need to forget her. We need to get drunk, Raven."</p><p>- "Yes," the warm dark eyes of her friend instilled confidence and a certain calmness.  <br/>- "I know."</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, the girls were already at the club. Raven made the screenwriter dance until she dropped. Lexa drank tequila, whiskey, sometimes mixed the rest of the alcoholic drinks. Reyes also drank, but less, reserving the right to be the most adequate person in the pair.<br/>When Forest got carried away, dancing with some red-haired girl, allowing her too frank touches, Raven literally forcibly pulled her drunk friend away from the girl. Ray took Lexa out into the fresh air. Lexa immediately sat down on the curb, exhaling wearily.  </p><p>Raven removed the stray black strands from her face and also sat down next to her friend. They sat in silence for a while, until Raven shoved the scriptwriter with her shoulder:</p><p>- "What are you thinking about?"</p><p>- “I want to change my life,” the Commander breathed.  <br/>- "I've understood why I can't write a happy ending in my script. It's a fairy tale, everything is too good there. This does not happen in life. There is no happiness that I try to create in my scripts."</p><p>- "No, raccoon," Raven smiled.  <br/>- "This is not true. If it did not exist, then they would not even invent about it." Forest chuckled.  </p><p>Perhaps there was meaning in Reyes' words.  Lexa also really wanted to experience such happiness. Wanted to walk with a stupid smile, enjoy the simple joys of life, finally fall in love ...</p><p>- "Lexa!" suddenly shouted a friend and pointed to the sky.  <br/>- "Shooting star! Lexa, make a wish." The brunette laughed at her friend's naivety.  </p><p>Although, what happens if she does make a wish? This will not make anyone sick. The screenwriter looked at the shooting star and smiled.</p><p>- "I want to be happy."</p><p>Raven laughed happily and called a taxi. Heavy rain began. The commander said goodbye to her friend while still in the car and rushed to her house. The taxi drove off, tires creaking on the wet asphalt.  </p><p>Forest quickly opened the door to the house and ran inside. Lexa braided her legs into the bathroom and picked up a towel. She clumsily wiped the drops of water from her face and hair.  Lexa changed into sleeping pants and a T-shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen. The brunette took out an aspirin and poured a glass of water.  The screenwriter herself was amazed at how she still thinks normally. The commander slid the pill into her mouth with unruly fingers and took three large sips of water.  Oh, tomorrow it will be a headache!  </p><p>Forest was heading for the stairs to the second floor when she heard a knock on the door. Lexa glanced at the wall clock with hazy eyes. Two o'clock in the morning, who's that smart? Lexa grabbed her umbrella, determined to use it as a weapon, and headed for the door. The screenwriter jerked open the door and froze.  On the threshold stood a girl soaked to the skin. She was wearing a soft blue dress and was barefoot. Blond golden hair fell over her shoulders in wet locks, and large sky-blue eyes looked with a kind of fear and surprise. This girl was very beautiful, according to the Commander. Especially this cute adorable mole above the upper lip.</p><p>- "How can I help you?" Recovering herself asked Forest, looking around the blonde.  <br/>- "Are you looking for someone? Come on in."</p><p>- "Yes," the stranger answered in a slightly hoarse voice, carefully crossing the threshold of the house.  <br/>- "I was looking for you."</p><p>- "What for?" Lexa raised her eyebrows, setting the umbrella to the side and locking the door.</p><p>- “In order to fulfill your wish,” blue eyes met green ones.  <br/>- "I came to make you happy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Okay stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa woke up with a terrible headache. And yet she knew that she had gone over yesterday with absinthe. And what strange dream was she having? What the hell kind of blonde? The screenwriter chuckled to herself. Once again, the imagination played out. Maybe get drunk more often to find inspiration for the script?  and Forest almost believed it.</p><p>Lexa got out of bed and stretched, stretching her limbs that had become numb after sleep. Everything ached a little, but this is temporary.  Lexa's gaze caught on the frame on the bedside table.  She and Costia were there in the amusement park. This was their third date. The brunette remembered every second spent with her.  The commander no longer knew what it was like to be alone again. </p><p>The writer went to the bathroom, wanting to wash away the day before. Must start all over again. After taking a shower, Forest changed into jeans and a black T-shirt with the Batman badge. Lexa gathered her hair, wet after a shower, in a careless bun.  </p><p>The brunette decided to start working on the script right after breakfast.<br/>
But why was the door to her room locked from the inside? Lexa went downstairs and stood still as she walked past the living room on the way to the kitchen. The brunette slowly turned towards the sofa, and her eyebrows went up. On her favorite sofa, curled up in a ball, the same girl was sleeping under a blanket.  The commander holding her breath on tiptoes walked around the sofa and froze, stopping in front of the sleeping stranger.  Memories of the last evening flooded the screenwriter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>«Forest stared blankly at the blonde in front of her. What? Make her happy? Is she a gin? Well, she certainly does not roll on the fairy godmother.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Excuse me,” Lexa frowned.<br/>
- "Who are you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “My human name is Clarke,” the wet blonde replied.<br/>
- "I am a star."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Yeah,” Lexa looked at the blonde warily.<br/>
- "TV star or what?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "What is television?"  Clarke hugged her shoulders, trying to keep warm.<br/>
- "Anyway, I fell from the sky."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “That is,” the commander tried to gather her thoughts into a bunch.<br/>
- "Are you like a real star? That shines at night and all that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Well, in general, we shine not only at night, just during the day we are not visible," the stranger shrugged.<br/>
- "But yes, it is."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "In that case, I am Jesus Christ," the scriptwriter crossed her arms over her chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why did she get some crazy woman? What's going on with her life? She also missed finding a psycho stalker on her head. Or maybe she's a maniac? Forest glanced over at the chilled Clarke and mentally slapped herself on the head. Screenwriter, damn it! Her fantasy, but in a different direction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Isn't this a man with a beard?" the blonde frowned, looking at Lexa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Is this Clarke kidding me? According to Lexa's, she definitely escaped from the hospital. Doesn't even understand sarcasm. The brunette shook her head. Gettin' in trouble!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “I'm Alexia Forest,” the commander held out her hand to the uninvited guest.<br/>
- "You can call me just Lexa." The commander deliberately switched to «you». She did not like all these formalities, and it was beneath her dignity to talk respectfully with a madman.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I'm Clarke," repeated the star.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "And the last name?" the screenwriter hoped to find her name in the telephone directory to shake the madwoman back to the madhouse.<br/>
- "Each person has a surname."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I haven't," Clarke frowned.  - “I’m not human.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Okay, okay,” Forest threw up her hands.<br/>
- "So again, why are you here?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "To fulfill your wish."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Yeah,” Lexa pursed her lips.<br/>
- "And what i wish for?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "You want to be happy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Has this blonde been following her since the club? How does she know about desire? Maybe a stalker, or some crazy maniac.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “To make me happy,” Lexa smiled fakely friendly.<br/>
- “You just have to go out the door and go home."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “But it's raining outside, and I can't get to heaven so easily,” Clarke shrugged.<br/>
- "Besides, the desire is not so easily fulfilled."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “You're not talking about suicide right now, are you?" the brunette asked warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "What? Of course not! I'm not even sure if I can die."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Um, okay,” the Commander reproached herself for the following words.  - "You can stay the night. Lie on the couch, there is a blanket under the pillow. But in the morning I will deal with you!" The screenwriter took a towel from the cabinet in the living room and handed it to the blonde.<br/>
- "Here, wipe yourself off."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Thank you," the blonde answered sincerely, taking the towel.<br/>
- "From tomorrow I will be in shape, I will help you. I will begin to fulfill the desire."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Yeah, whatever you say," Forest checked how well the front door was closed and returned to the blonde.<br/>
- "Okay, if you want to drink, there is a bottle of water in the kitchen."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Okay,” the star replied a little hesitantly.<br/>
- "What is a bottle?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Forget it," Lexa waved her hand on the sofa, already thinking badly.<br/>
- "Lie down."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Good night, Alexia Forest,” the blonde lay down on the sofa and covered herself with a blanket.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lexa went upstairs to her room and locked the door, just in case, what if this blonde is really a maniac?»</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The commander looked at the blonde. It seems like nothing was missing in the house, no one died, so the girl really slept? And then she already had such a scenario of Clarke's night adventures in her head!  Profession costs.  The screenwriter tilted her head to one side, examining the sleeping blonde.  The first impression was not deceiving, the guest was indeed beautiful.  She looked about twenty-two years old.  Lovely cheeks, a neat chin, long eyelashes and golden hair made her look like an angel. It is a pity that such a beauty is not on friendly terms with the head.</p><p>Forest lightly touched the blonde's shoulder, wanting to stir her up. Clarke frowned, but didn't wake up.  Lexa began to shake harder.</p><p>- “Hey, star,” she said.<br/>
- "Get up."</p><p>- "Alexia Forest?" the blonde muttered, focusing her gaze on Lexa.<br/>
- "Good morning."</p><p>- "Good, get up. Go wash yourself, the toilet is down the hall. There are two toothbrushes: take the yellow one," the Commander specially advised the blonde to a new, untouched brush.<br/>
- "A tube of pasta in the second shelf of the table. Then come to the kitchen."</p><p>- “Okay,” the blonde answered, still sleepy, getting up from her seat and heading to the bathroom.</p><p>The screenwriter grunted and went to prepare breakfast.  Nothing fancy: tea and fried eggs with bacon.  The blonde returned to the kitchen, inhaling the aroma of food deeply.</p><p>- “This pasta,” Clarke said as she sat down at the table.<br/>
- "She burns the tongue."</p><p>- “Because it's minty,” Forest shrugged.<br/>
- "Sit down and eat."</p><p>Lexa could not put the blonde out the door hungry. Let her eat, and then she will call Raven, and her friend will help her decide what to do with this blonde.</p><p>- “Thank you Lexa.” This was the first time she called her a pet name.</p><p>Clarke picked up a fork and hesitantly pinned a piece of bacon onto it. Twisting it on a fork in front of her face, examining it carefully, the blonde sent it into her mouth.  The brunette watched as the blonde's blue eyes widened with delight.</p><p>- "How delicious it is!" exclaimed the guest.<br/>
- "Just great!"</p><p>- “Have you ever eaten bacon and eggs in your life?” The Commander was amused by Clarke's sincere delight.</p><p>- “I’ve never eaten anything in my life,” the blonde answered, stuffing her mouth.<br/>
- "We, the stars, don't need to eat. But when I got here, I really want to eat and sleep. This is so strange."</p><p>Who would talk about weirdness? The screenwriter left the blonde in the kitchen, while she took a phone and a telephone directory, looking for the nearest mental hospitals. Forest began calling them all, asking about a possible missing patient.  Lexa gave a detailed description, but the answer was always the same, no one had ever seen this strange girl.<br/>
Lexa wearily pushed the book away from her and glanced at the blonde. She can't just take and put out the poor deranged.  Conscience will bite. The brunette even managed to write an SMS to<br/>

<i>Raven, with the text: «Ray, I have problems. Come urgently !!!»</i>

<i>The answer came immediately.  «I'm on my way, Commander.»</i>

</p><p> </p><p>Clarke finished her breakfast and gazed at the pictures on the refrigerator with delight. The blonde touched the magnets with interest, wondering at their device. At the same time, everything looked so sincere and believable that the scriptwriter was ready to believe that this girl was not of this world.</p><p>Forest removed the plates from the table and washed the dishes. Clarke was sitting at the table and did not take her staring gaze from the mistress of the house, Lexa even felt somehow uncomfortable.</p><p>- “Lexa,” Clarke said suddenly.<br/>
- "Why aren't you happy?"</p><p>- "What? Um..." the brunette wiped her hands after the water and turned to the blonde.<br/>
- "Just a black streak in life," the Commander saw a blank look in blue eyes and decided to explain.<br/>
- "Not everything in life turns out the way i want."</p><p>- “I just can't believe it,” Clarke muttered, tilting her head to the side as she continued to study the scriptwriter.<br/>
- "For all the millennia of my observation of people, their life and development, I can say with confidence that everything turned out pretty well for you. For example, there is a nice house. There are probably parents who love you."</p><p>- “Yes,” Forest answered mechanically.<br/>
- "And you, Clarke? Do you have any parents?"</p><p>- "No," the blonde shook her head.<br/>
- "I don't even know how I was born."</p><p>- “God,” Lexa breathed, covering her eyes with her hand.<br/>
- "Do you really not remember your address?Maybe you have a brain injury? Didn't you fall anywhere? Amnesia?"</p><p>- "What?" Clarke raised her eyebrows, not understanding what Lexa was talking about.</p><p>Of course she doesn't know anything. What could she count on? The brunette tucked the stray strand behind her ear and licked her dry lips. What is she to do with this blond? Poor Clarke doesn't even know what's going on with her. But at least she speaks clearly and measuredly, which is not typical for a psycho.</p><p>The doorbell rang. The commander rushed to the door, meeting a brunette on the threshold. The friend was apparently in a hurry, since she put on her shirt topsy-turvy. The brunette gave the screenwriter a worried look.</p><p>- "What happened? Have you been attacked? The script was stolen?"</p><p>- "Ray!" Forest began to hug her friend tightly.<br/>
- "Finally you have arrived!" Lexa dragged Reyes into the house.  </p><p>Raven didn't understand at all.  Lexa looked healthy, she didn't seem to have any injuries. Then what happened? Raven was about to start her angry tirade about not pulling evil colleagues out of bed on their day off, when suddenly a blonde girl ran out of the kitchen.</p><p>- "Did you hear that too, Lexa?" the blonde was shocked.<br/>
- "What was it?"</p><p>- "What it is?" the brunette asked tiredly, looking at the blue-eyed one.</p><p>- "Such a sound: «ta dum, ta dum»" the blonde began to imitate the melody of the doorbell.<br/>
- "Is this some kind of signal?"</p><p>- "Yes, signal. It's a doorbell, Clarke." The commander was getting annoyed.  - "He says that someone came to visit."</p><p>- "Is this a guest?" the blonde looked up at Raven.<br/>
- "Hi, I'm Clarke."</p><p>- “Raven Reyes,” she nodded.<br/>
- "I am a friend of this shameless screenwriter and a colleague."</p><p>- “Very nice,” Clarke smiled.</p><p>- "And me," Reyes smiled.</p><p>- "Don't be in a hurry to be friendly. She's crazy," Forest whispered to Ray and smiled at the blonde.<br/>
- "Clarke, tell me, who are you?"</p><p>- "I am a star."</p><p>- "See?" Lexa looked at Raven helplessly.</p><p>- "Is she some kind of celebrity?" Ray looked at Lexa.</p><p>- "No! She considers herself a star. Space!" the brunette understood that now she herself looked like a mad.<br/>
- "She fell down to me last night, all wet from the rain. Rubbed me about the fact that she came to fulfill my desire. I think she might have followed us after the club."</p><p>- “Raccoon,” the brunette put her hand gently on the Commander’s shoulder.<br/>
- "Are you not feeling well?"</p><p>- "No!" the screenwriter exhaled.<br/>
- "Listen, help me understand who she is and let's look for her relatives. She needs to be returned home."<br/>
Ray nodded and walked into the living room.  </p><p>Reyes and Forest sat on the couch next to each other, while the blonde took the seat opposite.</p><p>- "Well, Clarke," Raven smiled.<br/>
- "What do you work?"</p><p>- "I'm a star, this is my job."</p><p>- "No," the brown-eyed smiled.<br/>
- "Look, I'm a special effects master, I work in a film studio. This is my job. Now you."</p><p>- "Then I'm a star," Clarke smiled.<br/>
- "I do work in the sky, I light everything around, so to speak."</p><p>- "See?" Lexa bent to her friend's ear.<br/>
- "She has no name or address. Phoned all the psychiatric hospitals, no one knows about the escaped patient."</p><p>- "Maybe she had an accident and her memory lost?" Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend.</p><p>- “I thought so,” Lexa nodded.<br/>
- “I’m going to put up ads with a photo of this girl everywhere so that her relatives can be found."</p><p>- “Good idea,” Reyes nodded.<br/>
- "But where will she live?"</p><p>- "Can settle her for now with me," the brunette said uncertainly.<br/>
- “I don’t know, though. If she lost her memory, then everything will have to be taught anew."</p><p>- "It'll be fun," Raven chuckled.<br/>
- "You will forget about Costia for a while. Maybe inspiration for work will appear."</p><p>- "You don't believe me, do you?" Clarke intervened.<br/>
- "You don't believe that I am a star."</p><p>- “It's hard to believe,” Ray nodded.<br/>
- "Can you prove it?"</p><p>- "I perfectly know the history of the planet and all dates, historical events," the blonde began to list.</p><p>- “This is certainly good,” Raven nodded.<br/>
- "But I also know the history of my country well. And besides, if you know the whole story, then how can I check that you are telling me the truth, if this is not even written in the textbooks."</p><p>- “Fair enough,” the Commander understood Reyes's train of thought.</p><p>If Clarke is convinced that she is a star, then need to change her mind. If the blonde cannot do what the star can do, then perhaps the blonde will begin to come to her senses.</p><p>- "Can you do anything unusual?" the screenwriter leaned forward.<br/>
- "Any superpowers?"</p><p>- “Well,” Clarke considered.<br/>
- "I do not age, I quickly regenerate, I can heal people, I shine ..."</p><p>- "From this moment on in more detail," Ray grinned, thinking that she caught the blonde.<br/>
- "How is it, shining?"</p><p>- “I shine, very bright, but only when I'm happy or joyful,” Clarke shrugged.</p><p>- "Shall we cheer you up?" Forest snorted.</p><p>- “No, it could be easier,” Raven grabbed her penknife and slashed it across the blonde’s palm.<br/>
- "Let's look at your abilities."</p><p>Clarke screamed in surprise, but didn't withdraw her hand. Lexa and Ray stared at the red cut. At first nothing happened, when suddenly, the small edges of the wound began to tighten. Lexa and Ray couldn't take their eyes off such a sight. They watched as the cut became a barely visible scratch, and then disappeared altogether.</p><p>- "Hot Sun in my ass!" Raven exclaimed.<br/>
- "Did you see that?"</p><p>- "Yeah," the brunette raised her green eyes to Clarke, unable to believe what she saw.<br/>
- “You really are not human."</p><p>Clarke smiled and nodded. The star liked her new friend. She had never seen such beautiful people in her life. She considered the Commander not only beautiful, but perfect. Swarthy skin, slender figure, neat nose, sharp cheekbones and small ears made her appearance perfect. She could easily pass for a star herself.  But Clarke was struck by the brunette's light brown hair, which shone gold in the light. And the eyes. These amazing green eyes captivated the star from the very first second. Clarke was determined to fulfill this brunette's wish very seriously so that a beauty like her would not suffer. But how?</p><p>- “I'm a star,” the blonde repeated.  - “I will fulfill my destiny, but I need your help. How can I make you happy?"</p><p>The screenwriter looked at Clarke for a long time, trying to overcome the skeptic inside herself. How can she be a star? Are the stars not boulders? Not planets? This literally ruined Forest's entire understanding of the world in which she lives.  Is she some kind of super-hero or mutant?</p><p>- “This is a difficult question, Clarke.” Lexa shook her head.  - "I myself don't know what I need."</p><p>Raven gazed at the blonde with delight. This is great! Reyes, unlike Lexa, was not a skeptic. The girl loved to believe in miracles, even the most unnatural ones. Star, wow! Now it is definitely impossible to let her go anywhere. This blonde can change the Commander's life for the better.</p><p>- "I guess you don't need to post ads?" grinned brunette screenwriter.<br/>
- "What are you going to do."</p><p>- “Clarke,” Forest looked into blue eyes.<br/>
- “You will live with me until we decide what to do with you. But first, we need to create a legend for you. We will come up with a surname and profession, an address, and then we will see."</p><p>- "Last name? What for?" Clarke raised her eyebrows.</p><p>- "It is so customary among people," Lexa still didn't believe a little.<br/>
- "Raven, can you get her fake documents?"</p><p>- "Yes Easy."</p><p>- “Okay,” Lexa met the blonde's eyes again.<br/>
- "What surname should I give? Smith? Johnson? Morgan?"</p><p>- "No, that’s so commonplace!" Ray exclaimed, looking at her friend.<br/>
- "Where is your fantasy, screenwriter?"</p><p>- "Then what do you suggest?"</p><p>- "Hmm," the brunette thought.<br/>
- "I think I know! Griffin! in honor of my favorite basketball player Blake Griffin."</p><p>- “Griffin,” the star muttered, as if tasting the word.<br/>
- "I like."</p><p>- “Clark Griffin,” the Commander smiled.<br/>
- "Nice to meet you."</p><p>The smile on the blonde's face widened. The screenwriter was ready to swear that she saw a little shine in the blonde's hair. Or was she imagining it?</p><p>- "What now?" Raven was inspired, feeling delight and childish excitement.</p><p>- “It's time to change our little star,” Forest allowed herself to smile.<br/>
- "Shopping?"</p><p>- “Shopping,” Clarke nodded, completely confused about what that meant.</p><p>But the star was interested. She always only watched from afar, and now she has the opportunity to become a part of the unknown world. Now she is not just a star. She is Clarke Griffin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She's funny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls walked through the mall past boutiques and perfume shops. The star walked, looking at everything around with admiration, and read each inscription.  Reyes and the Commander walked slightly behind and watched the unusual blonde.</p><p>- "That is," the screenwriter began, quietly whispering this to her friend.  <br/>- "Let's say we believed her that she is not a human, but a star. Why didn't they tell us about this in astronomy lessons then?"</p><p>- "Maybe there are different stars? Some are like stones, others.” Ray nodded at Griffin.  <br/>- "Like blondes."</p><p>- “I've already realized that she is not human,” Forest continued to whisper.  <br/>- “But I still doubt her story."</p><p>- "We cut it, and after five seconds there was no trace of the cut!" Raven was indignant.  <br/>- "Is not that enough for you?"</p><p>- "Not that ..." Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke's back.  <br/>- "It just annoys me a little. She looks like a crazy woman. A pretty crazy mutant with amnesia."</p><p>- "This is how work affects your imagination," the brunette laughed.  <br/>- "Raccoon, relax.  If she kill you at night, then she will be the first suspect."</p><p>- "Thank you, Ray!" Lexa was indignant. <br/>- “You don’t help me at all!" The friend laughed again, meeting the stern gaze of emerald green eyes. The friend did not even notice how the star stopped, and crashed into her back.</p><p>- "What?" the Commander frowned with displeasure.  <br/>- "What are you doing?"</p><p>- "What is it?" the blue-eyed asked in admiration, pointing into the air.</p><p>The screenwriter followed the blonde's gesture and chuckled. They were soap bubbles. A couple of meters from them, there was a little boy, about eight years old. He never stopped blowing bubbles into the air. And when Forest looked at Griffin, she could bet she saw that childish mischievous twinkle in the blonde's eyes.  </p><p>Clarke watched with genuine amazement as the boy dipped a stick into a bottle of soapy water, and then blew into a ring on this stick, creating another batch of bubbles.</p><p>Lexa and Ray exchanged glances. Reyes was about to joke, starting to explain this phenomenon at the chemical level in order to confuse the blue-eyed, but then changed her mind.</p><p>- “These are soap bubbles,” Lexa finally managed to squeeze out, drawing the attention of her clear sky blue eyes.</p><p>- "Soapy? That is, from the soap with which I washed my hands today?" The star looked at the brunette in surprise.</p><p>- “No,” the Commander shook her head.  - "From another. But it is not important. They are just soap bubbles."</p><p>- "Can I try to blow them out?" smiling, asked the blue-eyed.</p><p>The screenwriter sighed heavily, but went up to the boy. He was tall enough for his age. His skin was pale, and there were a lot of freckles on his nose and cheeks. His red hair was cropped short, and his blue-gray eyes read a question.</p><p>- “Hey boy,” Forest tilted her head to the side.  - "What's your name?"</p><p>- “Adan, ma'am,” the boy said confidently.</p><p>- "Great, Adan, I'm Alexia, you can call just Lexa," green eyes met blue-gray, while the brunette held out her hand.<br/>Adan shook hands, while making such an adult face that it even touched the Commander a little.</p><p>- "Will you give your jar of bubbles for a dollar?" the scriptwriter nodded her head and pointed to the bottle in the boy's hands.  <br/>- “You’ve already used up half. Otherwise, you can buy yourself ice cream.</p><p>- "Okay!" the guy did not even think, accepting the bill and holding out the bottle to Forest.  - “Nice doing business with you, Alexia."</p><p>Lexa chuckled, waving at the departing boy, and turned to her companions. The commander met the blonde's interested gaze and held out her bottle.</p><p>- "Here you go."</p><p>- "Thank!" Griffin's delight knew no bounds.  - "What did you give him in return."</p><p>- “Money,” the screenwriter shrugged.  <br/>- "It's called trading. One gives money, the other gives goods. Do you understand?"</p><p>- “Not really,” Clarke replied honestly.</p><p>- "Okay, we'll deal with the economy later," Raven intervened, watching the girls from the side.  <br/>- "Come on, blow already and let's go."</p><p>The star began to actively dip the stick into the soapy solution, foaming it. Blue eyes began to study the ring on the end of the wand, which was already covered with sawn soap and was ready to use. The blonde's face was so focused and serious that it caused an uncontrollable smile on Forest's face. Griffin finally made up her mind and blew into the ringlet, blowing out dozens of bubbles of various sizes.  Clarke's delight simply knew no bounds. The blonde did not even notice that a pair of surprised eyes was watching her.</p><p>- “Did you see that, Lexa?" the star in delight came closer to the Commander.  - "It's magic!"</p><p>- "No, it's more like chemistry," the screenwriter answered skeptically, with a slight smile on her lips. <br/>- “You have yet to find out."</p><p>- "Speaking of magic," the brunette conspiratorially looked at the blue-eyed, slightly pushing Forest aside.  <br/>- "Does Santa Claus exist?"</p><p>- "Is that the kind of chubby man who flies around in a sled with reindeer and scatters weird green boxes?" the blonde frowned.</p><p>- “These are gifts,” Lexa corrected, but Reyes shouted in her direction.</p><p>- “Yes, exist,” Griffin nodded.  <br/>- "He's a big fan of chatting with the stars."</p><p>- "I knew!" Ray already jumped on the spot.</p><p>Lexa raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Now it was all far more implausible. And Raven? The girl is twenty-five years old, and she believes in such nonsense? How messed up it all is.</p><p>- "Let's go a little further, okay?" The commander sighed.  <br/>- “We came here to get clothes for our Miss Griffin."</p><p>- “Oh yeah,” Ray leaned toward Clarke.  <br/>- "If anyone asks, you are not a star, but an ordinary girl, an exchange student from Australia."</p><p>- "Why from there?" the scriptwriter involuntarily became interested.</p><p>- “She somehow looks more like an Australian than an American,” her friend shrugged.</p><p>- “Okay,” the star nodded.  <br/>- "I understand. Is this a kind of security measure?"</p><p>- “Yes,” Forest nodded.  <br/>- "Otherwise, unlike us, there are people here who will gladly push you to the «fun farm»."</p><p>- "Where?" did not understand the blue-eyed.</p><p>- “To a mental hospital,” Ray explained.  <br/>- "Do you know what it is?"</p><p>- "I saw how the first psychiatric hospitals were born," the blonde shivered.  <br/>- "The place is not pleasant."</p><p>- "So we understood each other," satisfied with the answer, Lexa took Griffin's hand and dragged her to the department with clothes.</p><p>The girls headed to the underwear department.  Lexa understood that it would be pointless to ask Clarke about her breast size, so she began to pick up the blonde's underwear sets by eye. The Commander had enough experience in such matters.  After all, until meeting with Costia, the screenwriter was so heartbreaker.  Every second girl wanted to be with her. Maybe it's time to return the old Forest?  Since with Cos is over?</p><p>- “I think this will do,” Lexa muttered to herself, examining the hangers with a white lace bra.  <br/>- "Do you like white, Clarke?"<br/>The star nodded a little dully.  </p><p>All this time, blue eyes did not leave Lexa.  Interestingly, the Commander knows how unusual she is to pronounce the blonde's name. Only from her plump lips this name sounds special, not usually. Griffin caught herself watching the screenwriter for several minutes, admiring her face. Clarke liked the way Forest tilted her head to the side, studying a particular piece of clothing, while biting her lower lip thoughtfully.</p><p>- "It seems to me," Lexa looked directly into the eyes of the star.  - "That the blue would be good for you. Your eyes will look brighter."</p><p>Lexa didn’t even notice how the blue-eyed girl froze as the Commander leaned closer to her, staring at her face. Why does the screenwriter influence her so much?</p><p>- “By the way,” Forest bit her lip thoughtfully.  <br/>- "And why other people don't know about you.  ABOUT SUCH stars."</p><p>- “Because it’s impossible to see us under normal circumstances,” Griffin said, trying to distract herself.  <br/>- "Only those who really need to fulfill their wishes can get access to us."</p><p>- "So I really need help?" Lexa raised her eyebrows, again turning her attention to the underwear hangers.  <br/>- "I didn't think I had such a terrible situation."</p><p>- “No, not that terrible,” Clarke hastened to correct the situation.  <br/>- "You just wished sincerely then."</p><p>- “Okay, let's say,” Lexa took off a couple more hangers.  <br/>- "Then how did you stars appear in the sky? Who created you? Maybe some super fabulous human evolution or something?"</p><p>- "I am a star as long as I can remember," shrugged the blue-eyed.  <br/>- "I didn't have a childhood, I didn't have parents. I was originally like that. I don't know how we were born, we just already existed. And about evolution... Perhaps not. There is a strictly defined number of us. I have never seen a mortal become a star, only sometimes the stars become people."</p><p>- "How?" The commander handed the blonde hangers.</p><p>- "It happens very rarely when a star falls," Griffin accepted the hangers, lightly touching the cool fingers of the warm skin of the scriptwriter's hand.  <br/>- "But when this happens... In a common fallen star, you need, like a person, to make a wish for a star. A bit confusing."</p><p>- "After fulfilling your wish, do you return to the sky?" Reyes finally intervened.</p><p>- “Yes,” Clarke nodded.  <br/>- "It happens right away."</p><p>- "And how do you fulfill your wish?" Ray asked, pushing the star towards the fitting room.</p><p>- “If it’s something material,” the blue-eyed woman began.  <br/>- "For example, a house, a vehicle, and so on, it just appears automatically, and the star instantly returns to the sky. And in the case of Forest, it's a little more difficult."</p><p>- "Why is it more difficult in my case?" Lexa muttered, pulling the curtain behind the blonde.</p><p>- “Because your desire comes from a pure heart,” said Griffin's voice.  <br/>- "And I just need to figure out exactly how to implement it."</p><p>- "Does it happen that the stars cannot fulfill wishes?" Raven crossed her arms thoughtfully.</p><p>- “It happens,” Clarke answered somewhat distantly.  <br/>- "In this case, the stars simply burn out, disappear. You people call it death."</p><p>- "So you can die?" Ray frowned.</p><p>- "Yes, if I stay in the human world for a long time, then yes," the blonde began to fumble behind the curtain.  <br/>- "After all, the stars do not return to the sky without fulfilling their wishes."</p><p>- “So,” Lexa scratched the back of her head.  <br/>- "We have to help each other."</p><p>- "Have you ever fulfilled wishes before?" Ray asked.</p><p>- "Yes, but they were all material. I didn't even have time to be among people for five minutes,” the blue-eyed grunt behind the curtain.  <br/>- "Lexa is my first in this regard."</p><p>- "Have you ever seen how the stars die?" The situation began to strain the commander.</p><p>- "Yes, I had a friend, Jasper," the blonde answered somehow sadly.  - “He fell to the ground eight hundred years ago. A wish was made by some dark-skinned man named Pike. He wanted to marry his brother's adopted daughter. This was not accepted by their law. And the girl herself did not want to get married. She was fair-skinned, which made her special and desirable. The girl's name was Maya. At first, Jasper wanted to fulfill Pike's wish, but he couldn't. He called this feeling love. He fell in love with Maya, and the girl fell in love with him. Jasper himself helped Jaha destroy Pike, and he himself remained among the people, never fulfilling his wish."</p><p>- "And how long did he live?"</p><p>- “Three years,” Griffin said hoarsely.  <br/>- "But all this time he was really happy. They even had a daughter. Allie.  She became one of the most powerful women of the time."</p><p>- "So you can have children?" Raven admired.  - "Cool!"</p><p>The screenwriter did not share the brunette's delight. She was touched by the story of this love. Forest was even eager to write the script, only slightly modify it. Can name the heroine not Maya, but Echo? It will be unusual and symbolic.</p><p>- "Um ... Lexa?" Clarke said almost whimpering.  <br/>- "I give up, could you come and help me with this... um... underwear?"</p><p>- “Yes, yes,” Lexa perked up, going behind the curtain.  <br/>- "What hap..." green eyes widened. - ...pens?"</p><p>The commander froze, unable to take her eyes off the star. The blue-eyed woman stood in front of her in only white underwear. The screenwriter was presented with a view of beautiful legs, hips, waist... The blonde's chest was quite lush and looked great in a bra. And milky skin.  God, Griffin is just an angel, not just a star.<br/>Clarke embarrassedly turned her back on Forest, and Lexa realized what the problem was.  The star could not properly fasten her bra.</p><p>- "Could you help me?"</p><p>- “Yes, sure,” Lexa said as carelessly as possible and grabbed the fasteners, involuntarily touching her velvety blue-eyed skin with her fingers, causing goosebumps.</p><p>The commander quickly buttoned up her bra, although she was used to taking it off the girls more than vice versa. The blonde nodded gratefully and looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p>- "How I look like?"</p><p>- “Wonderful,” the screenwriter smiled with restraint and tugged at the curtain, beckoning Reyes to come in.</p><p>- "Wow," Ray breathed.  <br/>- "Right now I have doubts about my preferences. Princess you are fucking hot!"<br/>Raven winked cheerfully at Griffin's reflection, making Forest laugh.  </p><p>Lexa was willing to admit that Clarke was indeed a very hot.</p><p>- "It's a pity that such good is wasted," Raven shook her head.  - "You probably haven't even had a boyfriend?"</p><p>- "No," the star dismissed.  <br/>- "For this i need to know the person. And I didn't have the opportunity, you know."</p><p>- "Yes, lousy. But maybe you can have an affair with someone while you're here," Raven laughed cheerfully.</p><p>- "Ray, let's go," Lexa pulled her friend by the sleeve.  <br/>- "Clarke, try on the underwear and bring whatever you like to the checkout. Need help, call."</p><p>- "Okay," the blue-eyed smiled and hurried to pull off the straps of her bra.</p><p>Lexa's face flushed and she hurried out of the fitting room, pulling Raven with her. Raven looked cheerfully at the Commander.  The friend smiled. It was difficult for the scriptwriter to drive into the paint, and the blonde did it best. Maybe with the help of Griffin Forest he will be able to unwind and forget Costia? In any case, Ray was going to help her with this.</p><p>- "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Reyes nudged Lexa gently in the side.</p><p>- "Yes, beautiful."</p><p>- "It is useful to talk to her."</p><p>- "You're right."</p><p>- "Really?" Raven stared at her friend suspiciously.</p><p>- “Yes,” Lexa nodded.  <br/>- "Thanks to her story, i can write a great script."</p><p>- "Are you going to use her stories to write a story of sad love?" Ray raised her eyebrows.  <br/>- "It will be sadder than «Romeo and Juliet»."</p><p>- "Maybe. Anyway, it's hard for me to imagine a happy ending."</p><p>- "Skeptic!" Ray snorted.</p><p>Clarke quickly got used to the fastening of the bra and handled everything herself. The star chose three sets of underwear: a green strapless bra, a white classic set, and a blue push up support bra. The star found the girls at the checkout. Raven picked up some panties and tights for blue-eyed while the Commander checked with the cashier. <br/>He was a tall and large man with a black beard and long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Well, he didn't sound like a lingerie salesman at all. From the badge his name was Gustus. Unusual name.</p><p>- "Can you tell me where is the women's clothing department?" asked the screenwriter, gesturing her hand beckoning the blonde to her.</p><p>- “There will be a great boutique in three outlets on the right side,” the man said.</p><p> “Thanks.” Forest took the clothes from Griffin and put them at the checkout.  <br/>- "Count, please."</p><p>Gustus broke through all the goods and announced the invoice. Two hundred dollars quickly disappeared from the cash register. Lexa could afford that. The man smiled at the girls.</p><p>- "Thanks for purchase, come again."</p><p>The girls nodded to the seller and hurried to the indicated outlet.  </p><p>There were many girls and women of various ages. Lexa was not taken aback and dragged Clarke to the hangers with dresses and sundresses. Raven helped choose T-shirts, shirts and jeans, which the star did not like very much. The blue-eyed woman wanted to be as much like an ordinary person as possible. And here the Commander left an impressive amount. But the scriptwriter was not sorry. She genuinely amused herself by choosing clothes for the blonde. It's like dressing a doll. But for sure, Griffin really resembled a Barbie doll in some way. Only alive and damn attractive.<br/>The funniest thing started when the girls went to the shoe department.  Clarke, as expected, does not know how to walk in heels. But it was fun to watch her try. The star nearly starred a couple of times, trying to walk in a straight line. Therefore, Forest took pity and suggested that she try on pumps and sandals, and Raven supplied the blue-eyed sneakers.  Nevertheless, the blonde was very fond of the soft slippers in the shape of dog heads.</p><p>- "But why can't i walk in them on the street?" Griffin was perplexed, carefully folding the sneakers into the box to take them to the checkout.  <br/>- "We take them anyway."</p><p>- “These are home shoes,” Raven explained and added in a whisper in Lexa's ear.  </p><p>- "You spent a lot on her."</p><p>- "No, the same as I usually spent on Costia," Lexa chuckled.  <br/>- "But here at least with benefit. The script that I will write based on her history will be the best and will cover all the waste."</p><p>- "So this is not a gesture of goodwill," Ray chuckled.  <br/>- "It's a benefit. Typically Commander."</p><p>- “I'm a realist, Raven,” the scriptwriter shrugged. <br/>- “I don't think she can find a way to make me happy. But, I am almost sure that her love story will be simply amazing and successful." </p><p>When they finished shopping, the girls asked the shopkeepers to carry the giant bags to the car, paying them a generous tip.  Forest offered to go to a cafe for lunch. They spent quite a lot of time shopping and they got really hungry. Raven took over lunch and ordered pizza. Clarke bit into a slice of pizza with delight, closing her eyes in pleasure. The dough was thin, perfect. The cheese melted in the mouth, while the coarse and salami added an amazing taste.  The star believed that it was the food of the gods. Lexa has already stopped hiding her smile. She now sincerely laughed at the behavior of the blue-eyed, which the girls began to call her the Princess.</p><p>- "It's just amazing!" admired the blonde.  <br/>- "I can't imagine how I will live on without food."</p><p>- “Don't become a balloon, Princess,” Lexa grunted.</p><p>- "What? Can people do that?"</p><p>- “I don’t know,” Reyes shrugged.  - "But with you, I think we will find out."</p><p>The girls laughed. Griffin was also genuinely laughing. She liked everything.  Clarke was amazed at literally everything, enjoying the company of the girls, secretly admiring the green-eyed brunette. The star literally melted when it caught the Commander's pensive glance.  The blue-eyed woman saw in the scriptwriter a sensitive girl, a dreamer, although Forest tried to hide this side of her.</p><p>- "Lexa," the blonde confidently looked into green eyes.  <br/>- "I think I know how to help each other."</p><p>- “I'm listening,” Lexa smiled.</p><p>- "We need to spend more time together. If we get to know each other better." Griffin felt a sense of excitement, which was extremely rare.  <br/>- "Then we can find out what you lack for happiness, and how I can help you."</p><p>- "And you are not bad at understanding people," the Commander winked at Clarke, already completely relaxing.  <br/>- "It's a good idea. But in return, you will continue to tell me about the stars, okay?"</p><p>- "Agreed!" The star nodded readily.</p><p>Raven leaned over to the scriptwriter's ear and, without taking her eyes off the blue-eyed one, whispered:</p><p>- "She's funny."</p><p> “Yes,” Forest chuckled.  <br/>- "That's what I like about her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inexhaustible interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa entered the studio director's office and sat down beside Reyes. A meeting was scheduled for eleven o'clock in the afternoon. They planned to raise the issue of the firm's upcoming projects. The recently filmed film based on Lexa's script was a dizzying success, the ratings of the film studio literally went through the roof. Every Hollywood star wanted to get a contract with this company, especially to star in a film, the script for which will be written by the Commander.</p><p>The director's name was Titus Bold. He was a tall and thin man with an unremarkable appearance. He had a long, thin face, dull green eyes and a bald head. The man also had a scar on his right cheek, which he received as a child, being fond of hockey. Not everyone liked Bold. He had a bad temper and a changeable mood.</p><p>In the office, in addition to them, there were ten more people, but neither Raven nor Lexa communicated with them. Perhaps only with Emory. She's in charge of arranging equipment. This is a cute short girl with brown eyes and brown hair. She's not very talkative, especially after one incident with Forest that she tried to forget.  <br/>Lexa witnessed her affair with Titus. A sort of office romance. </p><p>Lexa waited for everyone to take their places and nervously tapped her pencil on the table. Usually the brunette works at home, but she must appear for meetings and presentations. The commander was worried that she had left the unlucky, and too curious, star to wait for her in the car. What if this blue-eyed woman gets into her head to get into the driver's seat and poke buttons, or push the levers? God, if only she hadn't taken the car off the parking brake!</p><p>- “You’re thinking about the blonde?” Ray giggled, studying her friend's face with piercing brown eyes.  <br/>- "Still not used to her antics during these couple of days?"</p><p>- "Raven, she always has so many questions!" the screenwriter exhaled wearily.  - "For half of them, I don't even have time to formulate the answers, as she already translates the topic to something else."</p><p>- “In my opinion, nothing surprising,” Ray shrugged.  <br/>- "Think for yourself. The princess was never really among the people. Do you even help her to get comfortable?"</p><p>- "Yes, I help, of course," Forest nodded.  <br/>- "She's pretty quick-witted and quick to learn. I would even say that she is smart, just not experienced. I'm teaching her everyday skills now. But so far without much success. Yesterday I asked her to put the kettle on to make tea, and i went to the shower."</p><p>- "She didn't burn your house down?" Reyes grinned.</p><p>- "No, she nodded to me, with the look as if she understood everything and would do it in the best possible way. And yesterday I was so tired that I forgot that she was a narrow-minded cosmic creature, and went to the shower without being properly instructed."</p><p>- "So Griffin put the kettle on?"  Ray raised her eyebrows.</p><p>- "Yeah, put it on," Lexa grinned.  <br/>- "She took the kettle and, literally, put it on the table. And she went into the yard. She gathered up dry branches, made a fire, found some kind of cauldron, threw all kinds of herbs into it and began to cook. Do you understand? Clarke cooked all kinds of dregs right on my site as if she herself was from the Middle Ages. My lawn is ruined!"</p><p>- “So she what…” Reyes choked on a laugh.  <br/>- "She make tea like that to you?</p><p>- “Yes,” Lexa nodded.  <br/>- "She was sitting in the middle of my yard, making a fire right on the lawn, and brewing tea for me from «scrap materials»."</p><p>- "It's charming!" Raven made a touching face.  <br/>- "Our star is taking care of you. Have you already had joint outings?"</p><p>- "No, but I was planning to go to the 3D cinema with her today, and then to the park," the Commander thought.  <br/>- "Then we have a wash scheduled. I will teach her how to use the washing machine."</p><p>- “The most romantic date I've ever heard from you."</p><p>- "This is not a date," the screenwriter laughed.  <br/>- "I just need to introduce her to the real world."</p><p>Raven nodded in understanding and pointed to Titus, who rose from his seat, hinting that the meeting had begun. Bold cleared his throat and straightened his expensive suit tie.</p><p>- “So I want to thank you all once again for your excellent work last month. Our firm has made billions of dollars,” the man said, rather rubbing his hands.  <br/>- "We must repeat the success this time. Forest, please stand up."</p><p>Lexa reluctantly rose from her seat and cast a deep green questioning glance at the director. Lexa knew that he was about to start asking her about the script for the upcoming film.  </p><p>In fact, the brunette is more than sure that he does not read anyone's scripts.  Simply, if the screenwriter is successful, then without checking the work, he immediately gives the script to the film crew.  The brunette even wanted to test this theory and make a sketch about Hitler, who conquers space, sitting on the back of a unicorn and pushing it with a bunch of sausages instead of a whip. But this garbage also needs to be written, and the Commander was sorry for her time.</p><p>- "Yes, Mr. Bold?" the screenwriter pretended to be surprised.</p><p>- “You did a very good job with the last project.” Titus shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.  - "I am sincerely grateful to you. Our film studio gives you a gift in the form of tickets for a week's stay in London for you and four of your friends. You are given a vacation in a month at our expense, and we sincerely hope that this vacation will serve you as a place of inspiration." </p><p>Well, Forest didn't expect that. London?Lexa has long dreamed of going there, otherwise her hands could not reach. Who will she go with? Lexa had no parents to whom she could offer a ticket, but she had friends and a cousin. Maybe them? The brunete hastened to pull herself up. It's too early to plan anything and think about the invitees.  However, noticing the expressive gaze of her friend's brown eyes, the Commander realized who she would have to give one ticket to.</p><p>- “Also,” Titus continued.  <br/>- "I hope you have an idea for a new script?"</p><p>- "Yes, there is," the screenwriter nodded.  <br/>- "But it is still only at the development stage. I am collecting material."</p><p>- "Fine!  - the director smiled.  - "Can you at least give a hint of what will be discussed?"</p><p>- “About the beautiful and forbidden love between an earthly girl and a heavenly boy,” Forest tried to formulate.  <br/>- “She's a human, well, and he is… um… a fallen star. Such a love story where no stereotypes are important."</p><p>- "Amazing idea!!!" exclaimed the director, sitting next to Emory.  <br/>- "It will be exciting. I'm totally for!"<br/>Lexa grinned.</p><p>The director was a good person. His name was Nico Hillier. He was a tall thug with a kind smile. He had a black beard and long black hair, intricately braided at the back. His blue eyes always shone with joy. Such a kind biker uncle. The director was also that adventurer, he liked to shoot something new.  This was what Lexa liked about Hiller.<br/>Everyone agreed with the director's opinion. Titus nodded his head in satisfaction.</p><p>- “Okay, you can continue working on this idea,” Bold met the Commander's eyes.  <br/>- "You have until fall to write the script. And this is half a year. I think there is enough time. You can sit down."</p><p>The screenwriter sighed and sat down. In other companies, they usually celebrate the success of their film for another four months, and then a month has not passed, and already it is necessary to go to write a new script. In addition to Forest, there were two other writers in the firm: Niylah Vods and Roan King.<br/>Now it was their turn to submit scripts. And while the films based on their scripts will be filmed, Lexa must write a new masterpiece.  Roan specialized in action, horror, and historical films, while Niylah loved comedy and melodrama.  </p><p>Raven has always said Lexa was lucky to write scripts for fantasy and science fiction. Perhaps the brunette is inclined to agree with this.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>The commander ran to the parking lot to check whether the star was alive and whether the cars were intact.  The brunette felt relieved when she saw her dark blue Ford Mustang 1965 in the very place where she left it.  </p><p>In time, the scriptwriter spent no more than half an hour at the meeting, but during this time a lot could have happened.  </p><p>Forest approached the car cautiously and stopped. Now Lexaa understood why everything was all right. It's just that the blue-eyed beast fell asleep, pressing her forehead against the window pane. All the same, Griffin was a very pretty girl. With her amazing golden curls and long blonde lashes. Clarke slept so calmly and peacefully that Lexa had a desire to let the girl sleep off. But these good intentions disappeared as quickly as they appeared. What then will this star do at night? Well, certainly not to shine. </p><p>The commander took out the keys and opened the car doors.  Hearing the click, the blue-eyed one shuddered and, blinking often, looked at the owner of the car. As soon as the blonde met the gaze of the radiant emerald eyes, a cheerful and joyful smile appeared on Griffin's face.</p><p>- “Wake up and sing, Clarke,” and again the scriptwriter pronounced her name in a special way.  <br/>- "We have a lot of plans."</p><p>- "Why should I sing?" still smiling and rubbing her eyes, asked the star.</p><p>- “It's such an expression,” Forest said.  <br/>- "You will get used to such phrases."</p><p>- "Where we going?" The blue-eyed woman asked with childish curiosity, making herself comfortable in the chair.</p><p>- "In the cinema," Lexa was amused by such a charming ignorance of the blonde.  <br/>- "You will like it, I promise."</p><p>- “I like a lot already,” Griffin said.  <br/>- "So many amazing things around!!! Ice cream, cappuccino, the way you drive, swing, The Big Bang Theory," Lexa laughed loudly and tearfully at these words.</p><p>- "You understand almost nothing of what they tell you!" exclaimed the brunette, fastening her seat belt.  <br/>- "Although sitcoms are a good thing."</p><p>- “I don’t understand only their scientific phrases,” Clarke grunted without offense.  <br/>- "I like Sheldon."</p><p>- "Sheldon? And what else?"  Automatically asked the Commander and reached for her belt, leaning over it.</p><p>The screenwriter was so close to the star that the blue-eyed one could easily smell her mango shampoo. Such a delicate and, at the same time, persistent aroma. Just like Forest herself.  The blonde herself did not understand how she sucked in the scent of Lexa's hair and held her breath to remember it in detail. Lexa met wide-eyed blue eyes, lifting her head. The commander was never particularly romantic, but she was amazed at the blue of those eyes. They were like two bright blue galaxies. And the pupils were like small black holes that attracted to themselves no worse than magnets. The blue iris itself was like a blue flame, which originates at the pupil, and the further away from it, the more heavenly it becomes.</p><p>- “The most amazing eyes I've ever seen,” the writer muttered more to herself than to Griffin.</p><p>- “So you just didn't look well in the mirror,” Clarke whispered softly, feeling her heart rate increase.  <br/>- "We going?"</p><p>For a while, Forest stared into the star's eyes, not knowing how to react best. If to think so, then it is quite natural that the blue-eyed woman says whatever she thinks. Do not pay attention to these words. The blonde does not yet know how to explain her feelings. She admires everything so much: flowers, insects, a hair dryer... She admires literally everything she sees.</p><p>Lexa put on a seat belt for the blonde and, as if nothing had happened, turned on the radio. The song One Republic - Everybody Loves Me was playing.  This song perfectly defused the atmosphere.  </p><p>The car pulled out of the parking lot. Lexa calmly tapped rhythm with her fingers on the steering wheel, singing along and grimacing to the song, throwing cheerful glances at the Princess.<br/>The commander felt calm and confident around Griffin. She felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.  </p><p>Clarke studied the screenwriter and laughed. Her golden hair was getting brighter, starting to shine a little. For these couple of days it has ceased to amaze Forest. She even liked to look at, literally, a shining blonde.</p><p>- "We need to buy tickets. You will be delighted with the cinema!"</p><p>- "Why pay money when you can watch TV at home?" the star asked uncomprehendingly.</p><p>- “There are only new items in the cinema, plus a big screen, an atmosphere,” Lexa began to list as she drove up to the cinema.  <br/>- "You will see for yourself."</p><p>The star did not argue. She just nodded at the brunette's words and smiled. Lexa parked her car and unbuckled her blue-eyed seat belt. The girls got out of the car. The commander firmly took the blonde by the hand so that she would not get lost in the crowd, and led her to the line. The queue was not long. But not because the film was bad, no. It was just the middle of the working day, and all normal people were at work now. But the screenwriter did not consider herself a normal person for a long time.</p><p>After purchasing the tickets, Forest led Griffin to the cafeteria. Lexa amused herself with Clarke's reaction when she tried to choose what to eat. The star with passion and childish greed began to examine the colored packages of sweets, constantly asking Lexa about the contents of these packages. Finally, the brunette gave up, her cheeks were already aching from a constant smile.</p><p>Lexa ordered two slashes, two popcorns and a delicious assortment of gelatins for the blonde. Blue eyes were like two small lights when the blonde looked at the purchased goodies.</p><p>- "Coldly!" Griffin exclaimed, taking the first gulp of slush.  <br/>- "The teeth are cramping.</p><p>- “Of course it's cold,” the Commander nodded, trying to maintain a serious expression on her face.  <br/>- "It's ice and fruit syrup."</p><p>- "Why is my pink, and your green?" the blonde smacked her lips, trying to taste the taste.</p><p>- "I have with lime, and you have with strawberries," explained the screenwriter and held out her slash to the blonde.  <br/>- "Want to try?"</p><p>The princess nodded eagerly and immediately took one sip from the straw. Griffin released the straw and slowly licked her lips. Forest's gaze immediately darted to Clarke's lips. Oh what this star is doing? How can you be so sweet and seductive at the same time? Lexa chuckled at her own thoughts. No, don't pay attention to the blue-eyed beauty as a blonde. It could end badly for both the blonde and Lexa. Better to just be friends.</p><p>- "You also have it sour," the Princess snorted and smiled mischievously.  <br/>- "I like sweets more."</p><p>- "Yes, I noticed. And you stars are not sick with anything?"</p><p>- "You mean, human diseases?" Griffin thought.  - "Probably not. I haven't heard of such cases, but why?"</p><p>- "I'm worried that your stomach does not hurt from sweets and your teeth do not fall out," the brunette answered with an impassive face.</p><p>- "What?!" Clarke grabbed her jaw in horror and began tapping her nails on it.  <br/>- "The teeth can fall out?"</p><p>It's so sweet when a blonde takes everything seriously. The commander hurried to calm the frightened star. The girls went to their cinema. In a few minutes the spectators should have been let in. </p><p>A young couple in love sat down opposite the girls. The guy whispered something in the girl's ear, making her laugh. This attracted the attention of the blue-eyed. The blonde did not take her eyes off the couple, even when they kissed. All this time, the screenwriter looked at the Princess and memorized every detail of the blonde's behavior. Forest wanted to write a script with the most vivid characters, and for this, she needed to be well acquainted with all the habits of Griffin.  She wanted to portray her character based on Clarke.</p><p>- "Lexa," the star pulled Lexa by the sleeve, watching the couple.  <br/>- "Are they eating each other?"<br/>The brunette raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at the people opposite.  </p><p>The guy and the girl were kissing. They kissed hotly. The commander was already thinking of offering them some privacy.</p><p>- “It's called a French kiss,” the screenwriter explained.  <br/>- "Have you never seen kisses?"</p><p>- "I saw, of course," the blue-eyed answered a little blushing.  <br/>- "But only from afar. Not so close." </p><p>The blonde got up and walked over to the kissing ones. She even bent down to get a better look at the process. The couple did not notice the stubborn viewer immediately, but they were still very outraged by the behavior of the stranger. The princess looked in surprise at the dissatisfied faces of the young. Why did they stop?</p><p>- "Please continue."</p><p>- "What? Who are you?!" the guy began to be indignant.</p><p>Forest, who had been sitting in silent shock before, roused herself and ran to Griffin. Lexa pulled Clarke away from the couple and apologized apologetically. Although, in fact, she was not ashamed, she could hardly restrain her laughter. How does this star manage to amuse her all the time?</p><p>- "This is not decent," trying to speak seriously, giggled in the ear of blue-eyed Lexa.  - "This is not accepted by us, people."</p><p>But the blonde was not funny. She felt the Commander's warm breath on her cheek and neck. The blond Princess's throat was dry. Griffin had never felt this way before. Clarke didn’t understand why she was reacting so to the writer from the very first meeting. Her gaze warms, her smile makes her heart flutter, and her breathing quickens from the fleeting touch of her hands. A strange and unknown feeling.</p><p>Finally, the audience was allowed into the hall. Forest decided to bring the star to a melodrama. The movie «The Heat of Our Bodies» was shown in the cinema. This is a love story between a zombie guy and a human girl. Somehow it happened symbolically ...</p><p>While the blue-eyed girl watched the movie with delight in these funny 3D glasses, Lexa continued to study the blonde. Lexa saw the Princess's face change. From scared and worried to joyful and touching. Griffin screamed a couple of times. And towards the end of the movie where the zombie guy became human, Clarke applauded. The star shone faintly. Thank God she was wearing a hooded. The commander quickly but neatly threw hood over the blue-eyed, thus hiding its radiance.</p><p>After the session, the blonde couldn't stop talking. She admired the acting, the atmosphere itself. The screenwriter patiently explained to her that all the actions described in the film were only fictional. This upset the Princess a little, but not for long.</p><p>- "And these pictures were right in front of my face!!! But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach," Griffin continued.</p><p>- “It's all because of the glasses,” Forest smiled, looking down at her feet.</p><p>- "But this is a beautiful love story!"</p><p>- "Yes, beautiful. It seems to me that the author made his own vision of Shakespeare's play «Romeo and Juliet»," Lexa looked thoughtfully in front of her.</p><p>- "I watched Shakespeare. An ordinary man who is not faithful and infringes upon the rights of women," Clarke shrugged.</p><p>- "So you're a feminist star?" Lexa chuckled.  <br/>- "Who would have thought?"</p><p>- "I just don't like injustice."</p><p>The girls decided to take a walk after the movie and went to the park. The star walked close to the brunette, touching her elbows. So blue-eyed was calm, and the Commander did not mind.</p><p>- "Tell me about yourself, Princess," the screenwriter threw a cheerful glance at the blonde.  <br/>- "What do you like to do in heaven? What are your favorite historical figures?"</p><p>- "Hmm... Where to start?" the blonde also looked cheerfully at Forest.  <br/>- "Well, we have no families like stars. But... there is one star, one of the older ones. She, for me, is like a mentor. She takes care of me, tells me what to do. In general, like a mom."</p><p>- "And what is your mother's name?" Lexa was really interested in history.</p><p>- "Abby. What was your mother's name?"</p><p>- “I only know my stepmother,” Lexa shrugged.  <br/>- "Her name was Indra. A very confident and strong woman. I followed her example. Is always. She was a decent match for my father."</p><p>- "And what was the name of your dad?" Griffin asked sympathetically.</p><p>- "Marcus Kane."</p><p>- "Kane? Why are you Forest?"</p><p>- "I took the surname of my biological mother, after the death of my father," the brunette was uncomfortable talking about it, but she suddenly wanted to share it with Clarke.  <br/>- "This is the only thing that I have left of her."</p><p>The star did not know what to say in such a situation, but she terribly wanted to support the Commander. The blue-eyed one awkwardly and slightly uncertainly took the scriptwriter by the hand, feeling excitement. Is she doing the right thing? Forest cast a thoughtful look at their hands, feeling the blonde stiffen, and intertwined their fingers. It was such a simple and natural gesture for both that it felt right to hold hands.</p><p>- "What did I like to do?..." Griffin wondered.  <br/>- "I read. Many. I also draw. Since the stars don't sleep, we have plenty of time for hobbies."</p><p>- "And what is there in the sky? I mean, you're not just flying in the air, are you?" continued to be interested in, Lexa.</p><p>- "No. We have something like our own world there," Clarke tried to come up with a comparison, squeezing and unclenching Lexa's hand.  <br/>- "Somehow people thought the world was flat. So they were right about our world."</p><p>- "It's really very interesting," the brunette looked at the star gratefully.  <br/>- "Thank you for sharing with me."</p><p>- “I owe you anyway,” blue eyes looked into green ones.  <br/>- "It’s me who should fulfill your wish to make your life easier. But all I do is sit at your house, get to know this world. In the end, it is you who care about me, and not vice versa."</p><p>- “It doesn't bother me,” the Commander answered honestly after a little thought.</p><p>The blonde nodded and smiled broadly. The girls walked on in silence. They didn't need to talk. The girls returned to the car and drove home. </p><p>In general, the screenwriter was proud of her home. It had everything of the highest standard, like most luxury homes in Los Angeles. There were two bedrooms, a study, a living room, a gym, a kitchen a la housewife's dream, two bathrooms, and even a personal dry cleaner.  </p><p>When Forest bought this house, she hoped to live here with Costia, to have children. She felt lonely here now. It was. Until the Princess appeared.</p><p>Lexa, as planned, decided to do the laundry. She asked Griffin to help remove the old bedding. Clarke readily and energetically began to comply with Lexa's request. It was so interesting to watch this reactive girl, who did not seem to be discouraged at all. The brunette only had time to keep track of this blue-eyed airplane, which rushed from room to room with an armful of bed linen.  Maybe she, like a star, is more active at night? The commander laughed at her thoughts.</p><p>- "I did everything," the blonde smiled, running into the scriptwriter's study.  <br/>- "What's next?"</p><p>Forest was in short home pants, terry socks and a nightgown. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, so that several wavy strands came out of her bangs and hung unruly along her face. Black glasses slid off the nose a little, being almost at the very tip. Lexa was writing something concentrated on sheets of paper. Lexa decided to take a few notes about today, while remembering everything in detail. <br/>She was so beautiful when she worked.</p><p>- "Thank you," the brunette smiled, tearing her eyes away from the papers and looking at the Princess over her glasses.  <br/>- "There is powder on the washing machine, can you put one scoop into the machine and turn on the rinse? You can do it yourself, won't you?"</p><p>- "Yes! Of course!" Griffin ran off to the dry cleaning room.</p><p>Clarke successfully shoved everything into the washing machine. She found a washing powder and wanted to pour one scoop, but accidentally dropped the whole bag of powder into the washing machine.</p><p>- "Oh," the star looked back at the door, making sure that the Commander did not see this, and took out an empty bag from the machine.  <br/>- "Well, probably nothing terrible will happen, it's just powder..."</p><p>The blue-eyed woman closed the washing machine door and turned to the touchscreen display. And where are at least some letters here?! Some icons are incomprehensible! Maybe if she click on everything, the blonde will get to the desired function? It will not fail. The princess did just that. The machine thought a little, and then began to turn the drum.  </p><p>Griffin turned her back on the typewriter and yawned sweetly. Today was an amazing day. She learned so much about the human world. Clarke was already imagining how she would describe Abby in detail when she returned. The star became sad. The blonde went to the window and looked at the sky with her slightly sad, blue eyes. The blonde began to doubt that she wanted to return. After all, the human world is damn big. There are so many beautiful and unexplored things in it, not like in heaven. Plus, there won't be a screenwriter and her friend in heaven. After all, the Princess understood that she would miss them.</p><p>Griffin smiled at the stars and, waving to them, turned to the door.  <br/>Clarke froze immediately. The floor of the room was foamy. An excess of detergent and a quick wash mode made themselves felt. The star in a panic rushed to the typewriter, trying to turn it off. But because of the foam, it was impossible to see or understand anything normally. The blue-eyed woman even made an attempt to open the washer manually, but this only made it worse.</p><p>- “Oh God, no,” the blonde whimpered, trying to no avail to shove the foam back into the machine.</p><p>Forest looked up from the papers as she heard the strange squeaky sounds from the dry cleaning. The brunette got up from the table and slowly moved to the cherished door.</p><p>- “Princess,” Lexa called loudly.  <br/>- "Are you all right there?"</p><p>- "Yes!" Griffin answered outside the door a little nervously and too happily.  - "Everything is just fine."</p><p>- “Clarke,” Lexa grabbed the door handle and tried to open it. To no avail!  <br/>- "Open the door, Clarke."</p><p>- “I’m not sure this is a good idea,” the star's response was heard with some dismay.</p><p>- "I still insist," the brunette pulled the handle again.</p><p>- "Maybe don't, huh?" the blue-eyed whimpered.  <br/>- “You shouldn't be nervous right now."</p><p>- "Clarke!"</p><p>- "Okay, okay," the blonde turned the door latch.  <br/>- "Just don't be angry."</p><p>- "For what?" The commander flung open the door and foam fell at her feet.  <br/>- "Clarke!"</p><p>- “I told you it’s a bad idea!” heard the strangled voice of the Princess.</p><p>There was so much foam that the screenwriter had to stand on tiptoes to examine the blonde among the foam. Only one top of Griffin's head was visible. It seems that a normal owner would be angry now, but Forest could not help laughing.</p><p>- “Wait, Clarke,” Lexa moved into the foam pile, intending to help the star.  <br/>- "Press the kno ... oh!"</p><p>The floor was quite wet and slippery. Lexa did not even have time to step, as she stretched out on expensive Italian tiles. The brunette was glad that these amazing blue eyes, because of the foam, did not see the shame of the girl. The commander hastened to get up and began to move her hands in the foam, looking for the blonde. The screenwriter grabbed the edge of the Princess's T-shirt.</p><p>- "Lexa?" the blonde babbled joyfully and at the same time frightened. <br/>- “You can turn this machine off. She's just a monster!"</p><p>- "No!" giggled Forest, reaching with her hands to the touch to the washing machine.  <br/>- "You're the monster."</p><p>There was a small red button on / off the washing machine near the display. Hearing the signal to stop the machine, Lexa removed the foam from her eyes and found a golden crown, which began to slowly make its way through the foam to the exit.  </p><p>Lexa quickly grabbed Griffin by the waist and jerked toward her. But, again not having calculated everything to the end, the brunette fell again, pulling Clarke with her. The girls laughed amicably at the situation. The commander was in a floor-lying position with her back to the washing machine. On top of her lay a star, pressing its back against Forest's body.</p><p>- “Sorry,” the blue-eyed began laughing.  <br/>- "I didn’t think I wouldn’t succeed. After all, even children are good at it."</p><p>- “I don’t blame you,” Lexa snorted in the back of the head. <br/>- “I never laughed like that, Princess."</p><p>- “Lexa, thanks for not getting mad.” Griffin smiled wearily.  <br/>- "What are we going to do with all this foam?"</p><p>- "I don't know."</p><p>- "Shall we call Raven?"</p><p>- “She will kill us,” the brunette sighed heavily and stretched.  <br/>- "At such a time she returns from the club."</p><p>- “And we'll scatter,” Clarke shrugged.</p><p>- "And you, I'll see, strategist."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray was angry and raging for a long time, which only amused the star and the Commander. Reyes, having dealt with the foamed room and called the best craftsmen (her uncle works in the service sector, so she knows all the best companies in the city), stayed overnight at the scriptwriter's house. The princess gave her the guest bedroom, in which Forest had moved her, and wanted to lie on the couch, but Lexa protested. She has a large double bed. Too much room for one person. Of course, Lexa doubted it was a good idea, but her conscience did not allow forcing the blonde to sleep on the couch in the living room. This was the first time the Commander had shown Griffin her bedroom. It was very personal. Clarke walked awkwardly into the room and looked around. The scriptwriter's room was as light and sophisticated as Forest herself. Quite large bedroom with a bathroom door. Lexa took out pajama pants and T-shirts from the closet, for herself and the star.</p><p>- “I'm going to take a shower.,” Lexa held out the blue-eyed clothes.  <br/>- "Make yourself comfortable. Then you can freshen up if you want."</p><p>- “Okay,” the blonde nodded.</p><p>- “But just not imitate Niagara Falls, like last time,” the Commander smiled, remembering how Griffin had flooded the bathtub.</p><p>- "I now figured out the arrangement of the shower and plumbing," Clarke uttered the last word in syllables and smiled proudly.</p><p>The scriptwriter was amused by the behavior of the star. Forest began to laugh and smile more often. Lexa no longer remembers the last time she sat sadly with her nose buried in the script, because the blue-eyed beast always occupied Lexa with something.</p><p>The commander stepped out of the shower, dressed in pajamas, and noticed the blonde studying the photographs on the bedside table. Griffin held in her hands a wooden frame with a photograph, which showed the scriptwriter in the arms of Costia. Cos kissed the happy Forest on the cheek.</p><p>- “Lexa,” Clarke said thoughtfully.  - "Who is it?"</p><p>- "This is Costia," Lexa went to the star, but did not take the frame.  <br/>- "She's my ex-fiancee."</p><p>- "Fiancee," blue eyes studied the picture of the girl.  <br/>- "She's beautiful."</p><p>- "Yes, beautiful," the Commander smiled sadly. <br/>- “It's funny that on the very day she left me, you showed up."</p><p>- "Why did she leave you?" the blonde frowned.  <br/>- "It is hard to believe. You seem perfect."</p><p>- "She didn't think so," the screenwriter turned away, trying to hide the pain in her eyes.  - "I just bored her. She left me after three years of relationship with a guy whom she didn't really meet. But I changed for her. Before Cos, I had a lot of girls, I never stopped at anyone."</p><p>- "Until you met her?" the same thoughtful voice of Griffin.</p><p>- “Yes,” Forest said feignedly. <br/>- “You would know what it cost me to change for her."</p><p>- "Did you love her?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "She broke your heart and you made a wish?" Clarke walked over to Lexa with a twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "I seem to understand what needs to be done to make you happy," the star took Lexa's hand.  <br/>- "I have to find your soulmate for you."</p><p>- "What?" the Commander smiled, amused a little by the reaction of the blue-eyed girl.</p><p>- “A soulmate,” the blonde repeated.  <br/>- "The perfect match for you."</p><p>- "Yes?" the screenwriter raised her eyebrows.  <br/>- "And how are you going to do it?"</p><p>- “I don’t know yet,” Griffin admitted. <br/>- “But one thing I know for sure. Soul mates always find each other by chance. Sometimes your fate can just unexpectedly fall on you."</p><p>- "Just like you did?" Forest has already sincerely smiled.</p><p>- "Yes, just like me," Clarke looked at Lexa in a strange way, blushing.  <br/>- "Can I take the bathroom?"</p><p>- "Yes, take the blue towel. It's fresh."</p><p>- "Thanks, Lexa."</p><p>The star disappeared behind the bathroom door, and the Commander heard the water in the shower turn on.  </p><p>The scriptwriter once again looked at the photographs that were on the table. Can it be pointless to wait for Costia? Even if she decides to return, is it really worth forgiving? Maybe the Princess is right. She just needs to find a girl who can revive the light in the Forest that occasionally glows in the girl's eyes.</p><p>Lexa made the bed and lay down on the right half, closer to the window. Before going to bed, Lexa loved to look at the starry sky. And now the irony is that one of these stars is now next to the Commander. The screenwriter never thought such stars existed. Until now, it was difficult for her to admit that she believes in such magic. But how can this cheerful, lively and funny blonde with amazing heavenly eyes be just a person?</p><p>Griffin got out of the shower and walked over to the bed where Forest was lying. Clarke met the emerald eyes and marveled once again at their depth. The star's head could not keep within, how can a girl like Lexa be hurt? How can you refuse it at all. Yes, the blue-eyed one didn't lie, Costia was beautiful, but Lexa... Lexa was the most amazing girl in the entire existence of a star. The blonde met that sleepy smile on the Commander's plump lips, and couldn't help but smile back. That smile from the writer belonged only to Griffin. Clarke realized with horror that before meeting Forest, she did not live, but only existed. These few days in Lexa's company were richer than all the previous millennia spent in heaven.</p><p>The star lay down on her side of the bed and turned to face Lexa. The Commander also looked at the Princess with raised eyebrows. The blonde wondered at the scriptwriter. Could she ever not be so perfect?</p><p>- “I want it too,” Griffin smiled shyly.</p><p>- "What do you want, Clarke?" Forest again highlighted the name of the star.</p><p>Does she specifically pronounce the name like that, or does she do it so naturally? But how her gentle voice hums when Lexa says the letter "r" in her name. And only in the name of the blonde.</p><p>- "I also want a photo," blue eyes slid towards the frames with pictures.  <br/>- "For memory. We can do it?"</p><p>- “It can be arranged,” Lexa smiled, yawning sleepily.  <br/>- "Tomorrow we will take some photos. Ray loves taking pictures. Tomorrow we'll go for a walk. I promise."</p><p>- “Thanks,” Griffin smiled.  <br/>- "That you never refuse me."</p><p>- "It wouldn't hurt me to unwind, either," the Commander closed her eyes, still smiling.  <br/>- "Good night, Clarke."</p><p>- "Sweet dreams," the star smiled blissfully admiring the beautiful and calm face of the screenwriter.  <br/>- "Lexa."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The morning was pretty calm. The Commander and the blue-eyed Princess were the first to wake up while Reyes slept off after a stormy and eventful night.  </p><p>Ray deigned to get out of bed only because of the delicious smell of aromatic coffee, which the screenwriter knows how to brew the best.</p><p>- "Raccoon, you are just a treasure!" Raven blissfully stretched out, appearing in the kitchen, and took a cup of hot drink.</p><p>- “Yeah, I've heard that before,” Forest grinned.  <br/>- "How did you sleep?"</p><p>- "Great," the friend shrugged, sitting down at the table opposite the blonde.  <br/>- "And you? Don't answer, though, you still look better than me, so the conclusion comes to one's own."</p><p>Griffin watched intently as the brunette blissfully closed her eyes and drank this strange drink, coffee.  </p><p>Forest was drinking something smoking too, but it smelled sweeter than the contents of Raven's mug. Clarke herself asked for tea. This is a very ancient drink that has its own history, which the star knew better than anyone else.  </p><p>The blue-eyed woman decided that it was him she asked, she would not be wrong. But now, looking at the satisfied girls opposite, she doubted. Lexa noticed the blonde's studying and curious gaze at the contents of the mugs and smiled. She understood that Griffin might not like these drinks, but she wanted to see the blonde's reaction very much.</p><p>- "Want to try it, Clarke?" Lexa nudged Raven cheerfully on the shoulder.</p><p>- "Can i?" the star met her eyes with a cheerful emerald gleam in the eyes of the Commander.</p><p>- "Of course!" exclaimed Ray and held out her mug to the blue-eyed.  <br/>- "Try it. Just be careful, it's hot." </p><p>Apparently, the blonde turned a deaf ear to the last sentence, because she took a huge sip of coffee.  <br/>Oh, you should have seen it! Golden eyebrows shot up, and panic flashed in her eyes. Griffin grimaced and immediately spat the brown and bitter liquid back into the mug. The writer laughed softly, admiring Reyes' shocked face. Raven opened her mouth in surprise and indignation when Clarke spat the coffee back into her mug. IN HER mug.</p><p>- “Awful,” the star grimaced, pushing the mug back toward Ray.  - "And you drink this muck?"</p><p>- “Not now.” Reyes pursed her lips skeptically and pushed the mug away from her.</p><p>Forest could no longer hold back her laughter and laughed wildly. The blue-eyed woman did not understand the reason for the laughter, but Lexa laughed so sincerely and contagiously that the blonde joined in the laugh, and then Raven.</p><p>Lexa couldn't remember the last time her morning started with laughter. It was surprising and unusual for each of the girls. But just as pleasant and desirable.  </p><p>The commander tried to remember previous awakenings in the morning when Costia was still with her. The screenwriter always woke up earlier, let her beloved sleep off. The fact is that Cos works on the evening radio and therefore returns home only late at night. Forest almost always met the morning alone, in the kitchen with a cup of cappuccino. Lexa thought it was natural. </p><p>Perhaps this was the case before. But now Lexa didn't want to go back to that memory. She wanted to have new ones, lively and colorful. Such as they are now."</p><p>- “Try this, Princess.” The Commander held out her mug to Griffin, grinning at the suspicious blue eyes.  <br/>- "It's not coffee."</p><p>- "Not coffee?" Clarke held out and held out the mug to herself, taking a deep breath.  <br/>-" Smells delicious. What is it?"</p><p>- "Cappuccino with caramel and chocolate chips," the scriptwriter nodded at the mug in the hands of the star.  <br/>- "I don't drink coffee."</p><p>- “Right.” A smug smile spread across Reyes's face. <br/>- “She only buys it for me. I very often keep to raccoon company."</p><p>Blue-eyed took a sip of cappuccino and smiled with delight.</p><p>- "Delicious!"</p><p>- “Well, now at least someone understands my addiction to a hot drink with a low caffeine content,” Forest smiled, pleased with the result.</p><p>- “Amateurs,” Ray snorted, trying to hide her smile.</p><p>Reyes loved how the blonde influenced Lexa's mood. Lexa became brighter, more carefree, which is very important.</p><p>- “Our Princess has one great idea,” the Commander fiddled with her eyebrows, looking at Raven.</p><p>- "I love great ideas!" Reyes chuckled.  <br/>- "Dedicate me."</p><p>The screenwriter nodded to Griffin, inviting her to present this very «wonderful» idea. Clarke thought a little. She tried to find words that would correctly express the thought.</p><p>- “Since I'm not here forever,” the blonde began carefully.  - "I want to keep something to myself as a keepsake of your world. About the two of you."</p><p>- “How sweet,” Ray said with emotion, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Forest, who was thinking about something.  <br/>- "And? What's next?"</p><p>- "I want pictures for myself," the star smiled.  <br/>- "Collaborative."</p><p>- "Great!" approved Ray.  <br/>- "We can start right now!"</p><p>- "Wait, Peter Parker!" Lexa laughed.  <br/>- "Let's go to the shopping center for groceries first? The refrigerator is empty."</p><p>- "Shopping again?"</p><p>- "Sort of," Ray chuckled.  <br/>- "I just wanted ice cream."</p><p>- "Ice cream?" blue eyes sparkled with interest.  <br/>- "I saw how people eat it, but I myself have never ..."</p><p>- “You’ll try,” Lexa interrupted gently.  <br/>- "Let's buy ice cream and food. And then let's go to the skating rink."</p><p>- "Cool, I haven't skated for a long time," smiled Reyes. <br/>- “But, Raccoon, are you sure the Princess can handle this?”</p><p>- “We’ll find out,” the Commander shrugged her shoulders with a smile, sipping cappuccino.  <br/>- "It will still be fun. She should try, and we can see."</p><p>- “I'm already starting to be afraid of you,” Ray chuckled.</p><p>- "What is a skating rink?" the blonde was very interested.</p><p>- “It's like a field, some kind of territory,” the scriptwriter tried to explain.  <br/>- "Only everything is covered with ice. People skating in  skates on the ice."</p><p>- "Skates?" another confused look from Griffin.</p><p>- “You'll see for yourself, Clarke,” Forest sighed.  <br/>- "Much is difficult to explain in words."</p><p>The star nodded her head vigorously. She was eager to start it all. <br/>Ray persuaded the girls to stop by her house to get a reflex camera, whose device Reyes then chewed all the way for the blue-eyed.</p><p>The girls decided to take Lexa's car rather than take a taxi. Lexa didn’t want to give in to Raven’s temptation and stop by the bar. It was too early to introduce the star to alcohol. </p><p>Raven popped home pretty quickly and took the camera. After taking a couple of photos of the Princess and the Commander as they sat on the hood of the car. The girls were talking animatedly and did not notice Reyes. Therefore, the photos came out very natural. The angle went a little to the side. The blonde listened with admiration to what the screenwriter was saying, and she smiled cheerfully and a little embarrassedly. But Raven knew that smile. He was real.</p><p>- "I'm ready!" Raven waved the camera in front of the girls when they finally turned their attention to the brunette.  <br/>- "We can go."</p><p>- “Thanks for letting me,” Forest grunted.</p><p>- "I'll sit in the back!" Ray threw and quickly took the passenger seat.</p><p>Lexa frowned in disbelief. It was unusual for a friend to sit in the back. Before that, she constantly took a seat next to the driver. Sometimes she even asked to steer this wonderful car, which she so carefully called «baby». Lexa had always believed that Reyes should have chosen the profession of mechanic, but she also turned out to be a good special effects master. And a cunning matchmaker. Indeed, at that moment, the Commander had no idea that her friend did it on purpose to enable the girls to be closer to each other.</p><p>When the girls got into the car, the screenwriter began to dig into the player that she was building into the car. Forest was in a very good mood, so she chose a song that she and Ray had offended in college. Tim McMorris - Itʼs a beautiful day.</p><p>- "Oh-oh-oh," said the brunette contentedly.  <br/>- "This is ours song. Shake the old days, baby!"</p><p>- “But you’re young…” Griffin frowned, but noticing Lexa's perky smile, she began to understand.  <br/>- "I see. Another modern phrase."</p><p>- “Well done, Clarke,” Lexa smiled.  <br/>- "You learn quickly."</p><p>Commander and Ray began to sing this song line by line, making the star smile and shine a little. By the end of the song, she was already singing the chorus with the girls, which almost entirely consisted of one phrase. But that was also progress.</p><p>There were very few people in the store since Tuesday morning. The girls took two carts and went to study the shelves with groceries. It turns out that the blue-eyed girl is addicted to cooking programs that the screenwriter loves to watch while cooking, and therefore she asked Forest to teach her how to cook. Namely the cake.  </p><p>Lexa didn't mind. She generally even became happier, being distracted by the blonde. Lexa drove past the shelving and told Griffin what to take. Clarke never tired of running to the specified products, along the way asking if they are needed for the cake. When Clarke dragged the Commander into the department of fabric, knitting and other sewing nonsense, which the screenwriter did not recognize, another interesting fact about the star surfaced.</p><p>- "You also knit?!" Forest exclaimed as she watched the Princess put the knitting needles into the cart and start picking the threads.</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "It's so boring up there in the sky, if you do this," Ray shook her head, leaning her elbows on the handle of the cart.  <br/>- "The only person who knows how to knit is my grandmother."</p><p>- "I had this hobby ten years ago," the blonde shrugged her shoulders.  <br/>- "When my friend Monty fulfilled his wish and returned to heaven, he brought some things with him. Some of which were threads and knitting needles. I got carried away with this because there was nothing else to do. We, the stars, do not need anything for existence. This is one of the worst things to do, idleness."</p><p>- "What else can you do?" Lexa asked sympathetically, seeing how Griffin collected several packs of green, black, gray and white threads.</p><p>- "I said that I can draw, knit, do pottery, read, can speak twelve languages..."</p><p>- “This is amazing, Clarke,” Lexa smiled.</p><p>- “Okay,” Ray stopped the girls by throwing up her hand.  <br/>- "My self-esteem just dropped sharply."</p><p>The commander laughed, her nose frowning. How sweet it is. The star was ready to give anything to stop this moment. So warmth becomes a blonde's heart, when blue eyes see this smile on her plump lips. And the heart is pounding at the sound of such melodious laughter. What's going on? Maybe it's some kind of disease?</p><p>- "Aren't you the stars bored to exist like that?" Reyes made the girls pull the carts up to the booze racks.</p><p>If the screenwriter refused to go to the bar, then this bar will come to the screenwriter!</p><p>- “Monty asked the same question,” the blonde smiled sadly.  <br/>- "And now I understand him. He stayed in your world for about two months. And when he returned... He changed a lot. All the stars that have been with people for a long time change. He became bolder, riskier, a little more critical. He stopped considering himself a star while fulfilling Harper Jones's wish."</p><p>- "Is this the young singer who recently released her single?" Raven drawled thoughtfully, putting two bottles of red wine into the cart.</p><p>- “Yes,” Griffin nodded her head actively.  <br/>- "She is."</p><p>- "What was her desire?" Forest asked Clarke, displeased glancing in the direction of Raven, who with a satisfied face rolled the cart aside.</p><p>- "She wanted to achieve universal recognition. A worthy desire, in my opinion," the star smiled.  <br/>- "Usually you people prefer something banal, but there are very interesting and unique personalities. Such," the Princess looked at Lexa.  <br/>- "How do you."</p><p>- "Do you think I'm unique?" Lexa raised one eyebrow, unsuccessfully hiding a smile.</p><p>- "Immeasurably."</p><p>Simple words. But it becomes so pleasant from him. The commander heard little sincere compliments in her direction. Usually they were all spoken for selfish purposes. Just to be in good standing with the screenwriter. Having decided to buy a couple of jars of ice cream in the store instead of a cafe, the girls went to the cash desks, but Raven stopped them.  </p><p>Forest just now noticed that her friend's cart was empty, and that she was putting all the groceries in the cart to Lexa and only to her.</p><p>- "Ray," Lexa raised her gaze to her friend.  <br/>- "I do not understand something?"</p><p>- “Raccoon, of course you don’t understand,” Reyes smiled.  <br/>- "Give your cart here, and climb into this one yourself."</p><p>- "No."</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "No!" the Commander was indignant, trying to contain a smile.</p><p>- "Who will ask you at all?" Raven moved the cart to the blonde, who looked blankly at her, then at the scriptwriter.  <br/>- "Hold it!"</p><p>Griffin grabbed the handle of the cart and smiled as she watched Reyes and Forest. Raven grabbed the laughing Lexa and tried to put her in the cart, but she was driving away all the time. After a while, Lexa finally gave up and sat down in the cart herself, her legs tucked to her chest. The brunette smiles broadly, not believing that she agreed to this.</p><p>- "Okay, I give up. What's next?"</p><p>- "I shouldn't be wearing heels, but..." Raven glanced at Clarke's legs, which were in sneakers.  <br/>- "Princess, come on here."</p><p>The star looked at Raven in surprise, but obediently approached and took the cart in which the Commander was sitting.</p><p>- "Do you run fast?" Ray smiled.</p><p>- "Oh, believe me! She's like a comet, or a meteorite," the screenwriter smiled, answering instead of the blonde.</p><p>- “That's good,” Ray nodded.  <br/>- "Then now, Princess, you will ride the Raccoon at full speed from here, right to the ticket offices. Just try not to get caught by the guards."</p><p>- "What?" </p><p>Griffin frowned, but began to roll the cart, slowly accelerating. Forest screamed merrily and threw up her hands, and Clarke just liked to amuse her. She liked to see her alive, liked to see her thoughtful, liked to see any.</p><p>A guard appeared ahead, who immediately moved towards the girls, shaking his head disapprovingly. But at this moment, Clarke did not even think to stop. She decided to accelerate.</p><p>- "Turn!" the Commander shouted cheerfully, pointing to the aisle between the shelves. And the star turned, almost crashing into another buyer.</p><p>- “Sorry,” the girls shouted in unison, speeding up.</p><p>The guard turned out to be a lazy fat man, so waving his hand at the girls, he reported something on the radio and stopped.  </p><p>The girls get to casses  very quickly. There, Reyes had already caught up with them, somehow magically bribing the guard so that he would not call for reinforcements. Turns out his silence is worth fifty bucks. A little expensive for such a sloth, but with her paycheck, she could afford it. </p><p>The main thing is that Raven managed to take a bunch of pictures that both the blonde and Forest will definitely like.</p><p>- "It was cool!" Lexa exclaimed, trying to get out of the cart on her own, but because of laughter it did not work.  <br/>- "Can you help?"</p><p>Griffin immediately grabbed the brunette by the waist, holding the cart with one hand. Clarke's hand rested on Lexa's bare back, where her shirt had lifted up. The Commander had such delicate skin, so soft that the star could not resist, and began to lightly stroke it with her fingertips. The screenwriter felt these minor manipulations and slowly raised her head, bumping into the gaze of blue eyes. What? Why is the blonde looking at her so admiringly? And why does Forest like it? When Lexa finally got out of the cart, she was quite close to Griffin, who never removed her hand.  </p><p>Lexa was staring into those «cosmic» eyes and couldn't tear herself away. Did she want this?Clarke slowly brought her hand to the Commander's face and brushed loose strands of soft brown hair behind her ear, her fingertips touching her cheeks. The screenwriter stopped breathing. What the hell? So she only reacted to Costia.</p><p>- “Um, I don’t want to distract, but now it’s our turn,” Reyes interjected, a little embarrassed.<br/>Embarrassed Raven? This is definitely not a dream?</p><p>Forest straightened and shoved the star toward the checkout. The girls paid and moved out of the store, trying to move as quickly as possible. They hoped that the other security guards who watched their performance through a video camera would not want to snatch an unscheduled salary increase for themselves.</p><p>Lexa tried not to look into the amazing blue eyes, as she felt that her cheeks were burning treacherously. Once in the car, Lexa decided to find a useful topic of conversation that would help her write a wonderful script.</p><p>- “Princess,” the Commander said, clearing her throat.  <br/>- "How do you fall from the sky?"</p><p>- “It's rather difficult to explain,” the blonde frowned in concentration.  - "The stars do not fall on the wishes made to anyone, whenever. There are more stars than people. We cannot be counted. And for every living creature on the planet, for every person, there is a star. Therefore, we do not fall so often. If the person to whom we are attached does not need anything, then we remain in heaven until the end of his life and the beginning of the next one. We can be attached to completely different people, not related to each other. Therefore, we do not know to whom we are attached. It comes as a surprise to us."</p><p>- "That is, you are assigned to me?" Squinting her eyes asked the scriptwriter, digesting the information.</p><p>- "Yes. You really needed help. So I… fell," Griffin licked her dry lips.</p><p>- “How did you find me if you didn’t know who I was?”</p><p>- "When a star falls, the name of the person who needs it sounds in the head. I heard yours. How did i find..." Clarke put a hand over her heart.  <br/>- "I just felt where I should go."</p><p>- "How is the lighthouse?"</p><p>- "Yes, the most appropriate comparison."</p><p>The girls rode on in silence, listening to Reyes chatter about the pictures they had taken.  </p><p>Forest parked her car near the ice rink and looked expectantly at the star. That blue eyes again burned with childish excitement and admiration. How interesting it is to watch such an emotional person... Creation.</p><p>- "Are you ready?"</p><p>- "Long ago. But... How is ice cream?"<br/>How sweet and charming that sounded.</p><p>- "Let's eat there," Lexa smiled.</p><p>- "Then let's go faster!" the blonde got out of the car, getting funny laughter of the girls in pursuit.</p><p>It was a huge indoor ice rink. Families, friends, and just couples in love walked in and out of doors. The girls went into the room and found themselves in the hall where they could rent skates. While Raven and Lexa dealt with the skating rink worker, listening to the rules for renting skates, Griffin sat on a bench opposite the entrance to the rink and devoured ice cream.  </p><p>Clarke tried all three flavors: mango, pistachio, and strawberry. But more addicted to the latter. This unusual sensation is something cold and sweet that melts in your mouth. Great.</p><p>After sorting out the size of the star's leg, the Commander and Ray returned with strange shoes, to the sole of which were attached pieces of iron that looked like blades. The screenwriter handed one pair to the Princess:</p><p>- "I hope we got it right with the size. But they might be too big."</p><p>- "Shall I wear these boots with knives?" the blonde was amazed.</p><p>- “These are special ice skating shoes,” Reyes grinned as she laced up the laces on the first boot. And when does she only have time for everything?</p><p>- "These knives are needed to make it easier to ride," tried to help explain Forest.</p><p>Griffin, with Lexa's help, laced up her laces and tried to get up. It didn't work out so easily. Clarke swayed, waving her arms from side to side, and immediately flopped back onto the bench. Lexa found it very funny.  <br/>Quickly lacing up her skates, the Commander stood up and held out her hand to the star. For the blue-eyed girl, the speed and dexterity of the scriptwriter delighted, she considered it skill.</p><p>Forest gently took the blonde by the waist and helped her up. Again they are too close. It should not be. But why does Lexa's gut say that everything is right and natural. It should be so. Lexa drove those thoughts away and led the star to the ice.  </p><p>Navryatli will be able to see the show «Dance with the Stars», but she will definitely be able to laugh. The blonde clutched at the Commander's arms, with a little dismay, studying the smooth and cold surface of the ice with her blue eyes. But interest and curiosity transplanted the blonde's uncertainty, and she herself tried to try the first steps.  </p><p>The screenwriter skilfully glided on the ice, holding the blonde by her outstretched arms. And Raven took photo after photo. The girls were like a couple in love, and perhaps they were. They simply forgot about Raven, which gave her the opportunity to take sincere photographs.  Especially their smile, which belongs only to them, the look of their glowing eyes.</p><p>Forest rolled Griffin on the ice and released her abruptly. The blonde gasped and closed her eyes, bent her knees and put her hands in front of her. Clarke expected someone to hit her, but instead, she heard a laugh over her ear, and then warm hands laid on the curve of her waist. Lexa stood behind the blonde's back, slightly pressing her body against herself.</p><p>-“You thought I'd leave you like this?" Lexa asked cheerfully.  <br/>- "Don't worry. You're not the only one here who can't skate, Clarkey."</p><p>- "Will you hold me?" the blue-eyed asked quietly, breaking into a strange and happy smile.</p><p>- “As much as you need,” the Commander whispered quietly.</p><p>Ray immediately took the camera. Now you look at the photograph, and all doubts are swept aside. It seems that not just sparks slipped between them, but a whole bunch of sparklers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Star - baker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The commander left for work with Reyes, to take some papers.  </p><p>The screenwriter offered the unearthly Princess to go with them, but she assured that she would behave carefully and would not touch anything in her house until Forest returned.<br/>The most amazing thing is that Lexa decided to confide in the blonde. </p><p>Every day the girls got closer and closer to each other. It seemed unusual and attractive to both. Lexa was already interested in Griffin not only for writing the script, she just wanted to know more about Clarke. The commander began to forget about the pain that Costia had caused her. She forgot about her when her star was near.</p><p>Now the blue-eyed woman was sitting on a wooden swing-bench that was attached to the veranda and was diligently knitting something. She has been knitting for the third day in a row, interrupting only for food, sleep and a screenwriter.  </p><p>The blonde liked listening to Forest's voice, it is so soft and smooth like silk. Like a melody that none of the most talented composers can reproduce. Lexa seemed perfect, everything about her was perfect. For the first time in her entire existence, Griffin cannot find a flaw in a person. And Clarke isn't just referring to looks. She liked Lexa's character.</p><p>The brunette seemed thoughtful and detached for strangers, but this is only a protective reaction. The star saw a real commander who was able to climb into the grocery trolley and ride a shop, pouring off sincere laugh. Is this not a real Lexa? And the moment when blue-eyed fell right on the screenrist, without standing on skates? After all, then Forest just laughed, completely without paying attention that she hugged the blonde for the waist at the fall. And Griffin noticed. O, a lot! The heart beat somewhere in the ears, in the stomach it was so easy, and oxygen seemed to have lost all value for existence ... The importance had only emerald green eyes, which were sparkled by fun and mischief, and a snow-white smile. Such a rare smile.</p><p>Clarke swung on a swing, quickly dealt with the knitting needles. She decided to make a gift for the commander, simply because she wanted. The best gratitude for the star is a smile and a simple «thank you.» She will not need anything else.</p><p>- "Um ... Hi!" Blue eyes shot up towards the porch, on which stood a girl she did not know.  </p><p>The blonde was so carried away by knitting that she did not notice how the stranger entered the territory of the site. The girl was about the same age as the scriptwriter. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a plaid shirt. She had green eyes and dark red curly hair.</p><p>- “I’m Luna Frand,” the girl waved her hand in embarrassment.  - "I'm Forest's neighbor."</p><p>- "I'm Clarke Griffin," the blonde thought a little and added.  - "And I'm not a star."</p><p>The guest's face reflected a sincere misunderstanding of what the blue-eyed had just said. The girl awkwardly climbed the steps and approached the blonde.</p><p>- "Is Lexa at home? I wanted to give her the book, which I took to read." The red-haired woman handed Griffin the book in support of her words.</p><p>Clarke ran a glance at the title «Portrait of Young Artists.» Yes, somehow the star choked to read this book. The book is meaningful, but rather heavy. Does Lexa like to read that kind of stuff?</p><p>- “Sorry, she left,” blue eyes met green ones.  - “But you can wait for her here. She should be back soon." The blonde moved over to make way for Frand.  </p><p>Luna smiled and, with a grateful nod, sat down beside the blonde. The guest looked at Griffin with interest, watching her knit.</p><p>- "Are you ... Lexa's new girlfriend?" the redhead finally asked.  <br/>- "Sorry for the curiosity."</p><p>- "Girlfriend?" Clarke asked, looking up from knitting.  <br/>- "Not really..." Did the star imagine that their relationship with the Commander went beyond what was allowed? No, she didn't think about it. </p><p>The princess did not know what it was like to date. She has watched it a million times, but she has never tried it herself.</p><p>- "What do you mean «not really?»" Frand was surprised.  <br/>- "Did you kiss with her?"<br/>The blonde's cheeks flushed as she imagined it.  </p><p>How does it feel to taste the lips of a scriptwriter? Their softness and warmth? The heart was beating faster and the throat was dry. Why does it feel so strange?</p><p>- “No,” Griffin squeaked, starting to actively use the knitting needles again.</p><p>Luna was amused by Clarke's reaction. As innocent and pure as a child ...</p><p>- "Have you even kissed anyone at all?"</p><p>- "No," it turns out the star is able to blush even more.</p><p>- "Are you from a monastery or what?" the neighbor asked in surprise.  <br/>- "If you are not a girlfriend, then you are her relative?"</p><p>- “No, I'm a friend,” the blue-eyed one cleared her throat.  <br/>- "A very distant friend. I'm here by flight."</p><p>- "Maybe passing through?" corrected the redhead.</p><p>- "Oh, yes. I meant it."</p><p>- "Okay," Friend smiled at the blonde.  <br/>- “Although, I thought Forest was worth finding a girlfriend. To forget about Green."</p><p>- "Whom?" The blonde furrowed her golden eyebrows.</p><p>- "Green. Costia Green. Don't you know about her?" Luna was surprised.</p><p>- "Ah ... Costia. I know. I've only seen her in photographs." Griffin pursed her lips.</p><p>- "There was such a love story," the guest gasped.  <br/>- "A sincere feeling, on the part of Lexa, at least."</p><p>- "Do you know Costia?"</p><p>- "A little, I watched them from the side," the neighbor shrugged.  <br/>- "They are both so different. I don’t know how they got together. She's Costia... She's troublemaker. Do you know? Of this type of people who live in one day. That's why I think she couldn't be with Lexa. She was simply frightened by the very fact of constancy. I know the Commander was that heartbreaker. Some of her exes came to cry when they found out about the engagement. But this unshakable scriptwriter cannot be broken."</p><p>- "And what was Lexa like?" Clarke licked her lips.</p><p>- "Forest?" said Frand.  <br/>- "Calm, confident, reasonable ... But there is also something provocative and cheerful in her. I saw her only a couple of times like this, while she was with Costia. But in recent days, I see her like this more often. You are good at influencing your friend."</p><p>The star smiled. She was pleased to know that it was perhaps because she was with Lexa that the Commander was getting better.</p><p>- “Now she's not as deeply involved in her work as she used to be,” Luna chuckled.  <br/>- "Although her scripts are simply divine!"</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Scripts. You haven't read them?"</p><p>- "No," the gaze of brooding blue eyes rushed forward.  <br/>- "I know she is a screenwriter. I saw that she was writing something. But I don't know what."</p><p>- “A screenwriter is like a writer,” the guest grinned.  <br/>- "It's very interesting to read Forest's work. They are always full of meaning and emotion. I constantly think that it would be nice for her to try herself as a writer."</p><p>Scripts. Wonder if Lexa will give them to read? Indeed, through the works, the author reveals his inner essence. Inner self. And the blonde wanted to get to know Lexa better.</p><p>- "Luna?" came the surprised voice of the Commander.  <br/>- "Hello!"</p><p>It was clear that the writer was a little worried that Griffin might say something superfluous, give a reason to consider herself crazy. But, noticing the cheerful smile of her neighbor, Forest relaxed.</p><p>- "I came to return the book," Frand got up from the swing and walked over to Lexa, holding out the book.  <br/>- "At the same time it was interesting to meet your friend. She is funny."</p><p>Funny? And only? It's good that at least she's not weird and not crazy. Lexa smiled, knowing that was exactly what she had thought when she first saw Clarke. But now the Commander had a completely different opinion of the star. Now she considered her special, unusual and amazing. Yes something like that.</p><p>The screenwriter took the book, remembering the moment when she give it.</p><p>- "Well, I forgot about her."</p><p>- "Okay.  See you later, Forest." Luna turned and waved to the star.  <br/>- "See you, Clarke."</p><p>- “Bye,” the princess waved her hand, smiling good-naturedly.</p><p>When the gate closed behind Frand, Lexa looked at the blonde with curiosity.</p><p>- "And you know how to make friends."</p><p>- “We were just talking,” Griffin stretched, getting up from the swing.  <br/>- "Have you finished your business for today?"</p><p>- "Yes," Lexa went into the house, letting Clarke ahead, and closed the door with a lock.</p><p>- "How did everything go?" asked the star, turning to the Commander and meeting her eyes.</p><p>And the screenwriter knew it wasn't just politeness or good form. It was just that Princess was really interested in how Forest's time went while they were apart.  It is so sweet.</p><p>- “Good, Clarky,” Lexa smiled.  <br/>- "Did you knit again?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "At least show me - what?"</p><p>- "No."</p><p> “Brevity is the sister of talent,” Lexa chuckled, noticing the blush on the blonde's cheeks.  <br/>- "Would you like to see something?"</p><p>- “Not really.” Is Griffin embarrassed?</p><p>- "What is it, Clarke?" The commander approached the star, studying her red face.  <br/>- "You are ill?"</p><p>Blue eyes widened as the scriptwriter's slightly cool and soft hand touched the blonde's forehead. Griffin had seen similar gestures before. So people checked whether the people they care about were sick. Does this mean that Forest is concerned and worried about Clarke? Although, why would it.</p><p>- "I don't think so. Do you have any pain?" the gaze of emerald eyes is almost tangible.</p><p>- "No, it doesn't hurt. I'm just a little confused."</p><p>- "Confused?" Lexa's perfect eyebrows shot up.  <br/>- "From what?"</p><p>- “I want to read your scripts, Lexa,” the star bit her lip.  <br/>- "Will you allow me?"</p><p>This request drove the Commander into a stupor. Only a few people asked her for this, not counting the work. You can count on the fingers. Was the screenwriter excited? Definitely. After all, those blue eyes have seen and read a lot, what if her scripts are not good enough?</p><p>- "Lexa?" the blonde was worried.  <br/>- "Why are you silent?"</p><p>- “Of course,” Forest croaked.  - "Of course, read it."</p><p>- "Can I now?" Griffin, out of habit, grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her from the hallway into the study.  <br/>- "Are they here? You write here all the time. So they should be here."</p><p>Lexa was flattered by Clarke's desire to learn more about her. The Commander loved the liveliness in Clarke, the optimism she shared with her. And most of all, sincerity. The star did not know how to pretend. She always told the scriptwriter the whole truth.</p><p>- "What do you want to read?"</p><p>- "Your favorite script!" the star exclaimed briskly.</p><p>- "My favorite?" The Commander's lips quivered in a smile.  <br/>- "I don't have a favorite. All my works are like children. It is difficult to choose a favorite child."</p><p>- “Then I’ll read everything and choose my beloved child myself,” the Princess laughed.</p><p>The screenwriter pointed to a shelf with folders in which there were scripts that were filmed and not. Forest wrote some scripts for herself to distract herself and pour out her soul. She did not give them to anyone... The blonde will be the first. There is nothing to be afraid of. It's Clarke.</p><p>The star immediately pulled out folders six or seven and, smiling cheerfully, left the office. Lexa watched the Princess silently for a while. There was another reason Lexa was afraid that the blonde would not like her work. The Commander just wanted to remain ideal for Griffin. She wanted Clarke to look at her with admiration.</p><p>The girls settled down in the living room. The star sat down in Turkish on the sofa and began to read the first title: «Hunters and Victims.» One of the first works. Lexa wrote this script even before meeting Costia. So long ago...</p><p>Blue eyes did not look up from studying the sheets of paper, and the screenwriter was not distracted from studying the blonde. The princess bites her lower lip so cute and smiles at the same time. The blonde didn't say a word as she read it, which Forest appreciated. Even when Lexa made a cappuccino for Griffin, Clarke felt her way around, absorbed in reading, as if absorbing lines from the script.</p><p>- "God, Lexa! You are adorable!" the star drank from the mug, leaving a trace of «mustache» from the cream on the upper lip.  - "You have a talent!"</p><p>The commander tried to contain her laughter and not stare at the cute cream mustache. The screenwriter nodded at everything the Princess said, observing only the damn cute face of this cosmic miracle. </p><p>Forest moved to the blonde's couch and reached for her face. Griffin froze, giving Lexa a mysterious and worried look. Lexa moved closer to Clarke, taking her face in hers hands, and gently ran hers thumbs over the star's upper lip, removing the cream. Green eyes met blue ones. Why is the Princess looking at her like that? Such a warm look. The blonde slowly lowered her eyes to the scriptwriter's lips, and Forest was immediately struck by lightning. She knows this gesture. Usually people do not control such innocent manipulations of their bodies, but... Lexa knew for sure that now Griffin was thinking about a kiss.  </p><p>Yes, Lexa already has experience. If she had done that, she would have kissed Clarke without giving it any meaning. But not right now. A star deserves more, certainly not so. But her lips are so beckoning.</p><p>The commander removed her hands and pulled away, avoiding the surprised blue eyes. A screenwriter would give a lot to read the thoughts in this golden head. The blonde put the script aside and smiled.</p><p>- "You're worried. Why?"</p><p>- "I?" Forest averted her eyes.  - “I just don't want to spoil your impressions of me."</p><p>- “You can't spoil it,” Griffin took Lexa's hand.  <br/>- "Even if you try hard."</p><p>Lexa looked down at their hands and smiled. The brunette wanted to open up to Clarke, she wanted the star accepts her any. But why would she want that?</p><p>- "Did Costia also like your work?" the Princess asked a little distantly.</p><p>- “No,” the Commander smiled sadly.  <br/>- “She never had time for that."</p><p>- "Not once?" the blonde was indignant.  <br/>- "And she who dumped you?" </p><p>The screenwriter looked at Griffin in surprise, starting to chuckle. How funny.</p><p>- “She had a job and her own interests,” Forest shrugged.  <br/>- "She was not up to it."</p><p>- "What?! But, it cannot be!" Clarke continued to be indignant.  - "Yes, she's just an old slipper with holes!"</p><p>- "What?" Lexa began to laugh sincerely.  <br/>- “Learning to swear, Clarky?"</p><p>- "Raven explained to me the meaning of swear," muttered the star.  <br/>- "You need to choose unpleasant comparisons to express your dislike for a person."</p><p>Oh, this Reyes. And you can't leave for a second.</p><p>- "And you chose this?" Lexa tilted her head to the side, studying the blue eyes opposite.</p><p>- "I have a couple more!" The princess began to list.  <br/>- "Wine stopper! Thick caterpillar! Louis XIV sock!"</p><p>- "Louis XIV? Is this the French king who washed only twice in his life?" the Commander's cheeks were already aching from the fact that she could not stop smiling.</p><p>- "It is he!"</p><p>- "I like your swear," the scriptwriter managed to make the blonde smile. <br/>- “I’ll have to borrow the idea to put it this way."</p><p>The girls laughed together. This was already a familiar thing for both.</p><p>- "I want to eat!" Griffin said suddenly and jumped off the couch, pulling Forest's by the hand.  <br/>- "Let's make a cake?"</p><p>- "Cake?" still laughing asked Lexa.  <br/>- "It's usually baked for some occasion!"</p><p>- "Then let's come up with a reason!" Clarke waved her off, dragging Lexa into the kitchen.  - "Come on from this day, will you and I take everything from life?"</p><p>- "Are you okey, Clarky?"</p><p>- "Come on, please!" the star almost jumped.  - "Maybe this is exactly what you need!"</p><p>- “Princess,” the Commander gasped, shaking her head.  <br/>- "Where does so much energy and enthusiasm come from?"</p><p>- "From you, you're charging me up!" the blonde began to get flour, sugar, vanillin from the cabinet.  <br/>-"Will you help?"</p><p>The screenwriter grunted and reached into the refrigerator for the rest of the ingredients. Soon, bowls, eggs, milk, flour, chocolate chips could be seen on the large kitchen table ... Everything stood and waited in the wings.</p><p>- "Well? Are you ready?" Forest rolled up her sleeves.</p><p>- "Wait!" Griffin waved her hands.  <br/>- "One more thing!"</p><p>Lexa watched with a smile as Clarke took out the aprons. The star quickly put on a red apron with painted carrots, and for Lexa, she left a green one with strawberries. The blue-eyed one approached the Commander, putting on an apron with a touching smile. The screenwriter froze as she felt the blonde's palms slide along her waist to the ties on the apron, making a large bow on her back. At the same time, Griffin unconsciously pressed her whole body to Forest, that Lexa could literally feel Clarke's minty breath on her neck. </p><p>The star herself was embarrassed, no worse than Lexa. Her body reacted very strangely to being close to the brunette. The princess swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled back a little from the Commander, but still unconsciously holding her hands around her waist. The scriptwriter was in a slight stupor.</p><p>- "What should be done first?" the blonde asked in a hoarse voice, reluctantly stepping back and removing her hands.</p><p>- “Take that big bowl,” Forest replied, blinking frequently, recovering.  <br/>- "Mix cocoa, flour, salt and soda."</p><p>- "Why salt in the cake?" Griffin grimaced.</p><p>- “This is what the recipe says,” Lexa grinned, pouring three glasses of flour into a bowl.  <br/>- "But there is not much of it. Add half a teaspoon of salt and one and a half tablespoons of baking soda."</p><p>Clarke curled her lips as she added the right amount of salt and baking soda to the bowl of flour. Lexa took a large spoon and nodded to the star, pointing with the spoon at a small cardboard box.</p><p>- "Take cocoa and a mound of an almost full glass."</p><p>The princess took the box and looked at the drawing. There was a picture of chocolate and a mug of hot drink that looked like coffee. The blonde stuck out the tip of her tongue like a small child and, opening the box, eagerly sucked in the smell of the contents.</p><p>- "No! Stop!" The commander noticed Griffin's curious expression too late.</p><p>Clarke grimaced as the grains of cocoa powder began to burn her nose, her eyes began to tear and a sharp urge to sneeze appeared. The star just couldn't help it. The princess sneezed without removing the box of cocoa from her face. And with some inexplicable force for the blonde, a fairly decent amount of cocoa turned out to be on her face.</p><p>The screenwriter burst out laughing, almost dropping a bowl of flour over herself. She literally couldn't stop. Forest laughed to tears as she watched Griffin, putting the box aside, became rub her eyes, wincing and sticking out her tongue along the way, as several bitter cocoa grains were in Clarke's mouth.  </p><p>Lexa clutched at her stomach, bent over, holding her hands to the tabletop. How nice it is to laugh like that!</p><p>- "How are you, Clarky?" Still chuckling, Lexa squeezed out of herself.  <br/>- "Delicious?"</p><p>The star pursed her lips and looked questioningly at the Commander, making her laugh again. She was amused oats not by the princess's naivety and her lack of understanding of sarcasm... It's just that the blonde now looked like a blue-eyed and golden-haired black baby. Her golden eyebrows and light eyes brightened her brown face.</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Pour... oh God... ha-ha..." the scriptwriter tried to squeeze out of herself.  <br/>- "Pour in a little more than half... huh... a glass of this powder."</p><p>Griffin blinked, glancing cautiously at the cocoa box. Clarke obediently poured the required amount, moving away from the bowl at arm's length.  </p><p>Forest began to show the star how to mix flour, cocoa, salt and sugar in a bowl. Lexa whisked the brown sugar and butter separately in another bowl, about three minutes.</p><p>- “Give me three eggs and vanilla, Clarky,” Lexa tried not to look at the star.</p><p>The princess instantly gave eggs to her and began to watch attentively as the Commander skillfully and deftly added ingredients there and reached for a bowl of flour. The blonde helped the screenwriter to add flour and cocoa to the Forest mixture and again watched with admiration as Lexa quickly and skillfully began to mix the contents.</p><p>- "Sour cream, please," Lexa did not have time to finish the sentence, as Griffin immediately handed her a can of sour cream under her breath.  <br/>- "Oh, thanks."</p><p>The commander added sour cream and mixed the mixture again so that there were no lumps.  </p><p>Clarke stood on tiptoe behind the screenwriter to get a better look at what she was doing. Forest grinned and, dipping a finger in the sour cream, dabbed it on the tip of the star's nose, making it snort in surprise. Lexa added coffee to the mixture. Then the girls divided the mixture into two parts and baked with two cakes, about half an hour.</p><p>- "Come here, Clarke," Lexa wet the end of the towel and beckoned to the star.</p><p>The princess walked up to Lexa and involuntarily smiled as the Commander lifted the blnde's chin with one hand and began to wipe the cocoa off her face with the other. The scriptwriter's movements were very gentle and smooth, as if she was wiping crystal pieces. The blonde was ready to stand so forever, looking into the cheerful eyes of Forest and dreaming that the emerald shine of these eyes belonged only to her. Griffin scolded herself for these thoughts.</p><p>- “Well,” Lexa drawled with satisfaction.  <br/>- “Now I can see my star shine."</p><p>- “Thanks,” Clarke smiled.</p><p>While the cakes were being prepared, the girls took up frosting. Lexa cooked while the star served up the ingredients. </p><p>First, the Commander whipped cream and sugar over the fire in a saucepan, then the Princess added butter. After the screenwriter beat the mass until the butter melted, the girls removed the saucepan from the heat. The blonde added chocolate chips, a lot of chocolate chips, and began to stir the mixture until smooth. Forest poured into the vanilla mixture with a satisfied smile. Griffin took a teaspoon and tasted the still warm icing.</p><p>- "Delicious!" Clarke turned to Lexa and, scooping up some for her, held out the spoon to her plump lips.  <br/>- "Try it."</p><p>- “I know it's delicious, Clarky."</p><p>- “Lexa, open your mouth,” the star insisted.</p><p>- "Clarke!" The commander tried to look serious, but the smile never left her face.  <br/>- "I don't want!"</p><p>- "Say «A», Raccoon!" The princess first called the screenwriter by this nickname.  <br/>- "A-ah."</p><p>Forest raised her eyebrows and sighed tiredly. She opened her mouth, holding out «A-a-a», and the blonde, with a sense of accomplishment, proudly thrust a spoon into Lexa's mouth.</p><p>- "Well? Delicious!" Griffin looked at the brunette searchingly.</p><p>- “Delicious, Clarky,” Lexa even licked her lips.  <br/>- "Refrigerate for forty minutes."</p><p>- "So long?"</p><p>- “Unfortunately,” the commander made a sad face, meeting the blonde's cheerful smile.</p><p>After waiting for the right amount of time, the girls began to coat the cakes with icing cream, connecting them together, and then completely pouring them with icing. Clarke began to smooth the icing around the edges of the cake with a satisfied smile. The screenwriter took out the whipped cream and started pouring the cake on top.</p><p>- “Now put it in the refrigerator, it will taste better when it’s standing a little,” Forest said, taking off her apron, seeing the star’s hungry gaze.</p><p>- "But I want to eat!"</p><p>- “Wait at least an hour, Princess,” Lexa smiled.  <br/>- "I know what you will miss when you return to the stars."</p><p>- "What?" the blonde raised her eyebrows.</p><p>- "Sweet and high in calories."</p><p>The blonde smiled sadly. Now she didn't want to go back. Because most of all, she will miss not the sweets, but the smile of Lexa, which shines brighter than all existing stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Contest for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the TV screen, the caption runs. The atmosphere in the house was very... unusual. The commander had, after all, persuaded the star not to eat all the cake, so she could have some sort of bachelorette party tonight. The screenwriter invited Ray and, at the request of the blonde, Luna to watch the film and eat a baked cake. The princess liked the bachelorette party idea. She wanted to get close to the manner of people's communication, wanted to know the environment of Forest better.</p><p>And now, on her head, Lexa gave in to Luna's entreaties to turn on «Titanic» for Griffin. It was a gigantic mistake. Luna and Clarke were sitting next to each other and, hugging the pillows, roaring in unison. Lexa and Raven looked in surprise on girls, looking at each other. </p><p>They, like employees of a film studio, have already become accustomed to such films. How many times they revised different films to study «lapses», inaccuracies ... can't even count. And it was impossible to bring the Commander or Reyes to tears with some whiny movie.</p><p>- "It seems that it was a bad idea," the screenwriter whispered to the friend, not overlooking the view from the crying girls.</p><p>- "Why would Luna ask Include this movie if she knew she was going to cry?" Ray did not understand.</p><p>- "Maybe she just likes to cry in the company," Forest shrugged.</p><p> "And imagine what it would be if you have shown them «Hachikō»," Ray grinned, presenting this picture.  <br/>- "There would be a second biblical flood, only instead of ordinary water, tears of these two."</p><p>Lexa sighed heavily and pressed a pause on the remote, stopping the film. Lexa with a strange smile looked at the star, which buried her face in the pillow, dissolving golden curls on the shoulders.</p><p>- "No!" Luna sobbed, choosing a napkin nose.  <br/>- "Every time I have the same reaction for this film!"</p><p>- "Why did he need to die at the end?" whimpered blonde in the pillow.</p><p>- "What should have been done, Clarky?" The Commander raised her eyebrows, interested in the Princess' opinion.</p><p>- "Take turns sailing in this boat!" Griffin lifted her head off the pillow. <br/>- "Bad movie, I don't like those. And a bad script. It was supposed to have a happy ending.."</p><p>- "We need to eat sweet to soften suffering," as expert said Luna and rose from the sofa.  <br/>- "You said you have a cake?"</p><p> "Yes, by the way," Reyes nodded.  <br/>- "I also want a cake."</p><p>- "It is worth it on the kitchen table, Clarke cut it up and put it on plates," Forest grinned, getting up from her place and approaching the star.  <br/>- "Take any."</p><p>- "Yes, we will do that," Raven pretty looked at Clarke then at Lexa. <br/>- "Let's go Luna."</p><p>Luna also felt a little more superfluous and went after Raven into the kitchen.  </p><p>Lexa squatted in front of Griffin with a soft smile on the lips. Clarke didn't take her eyes off the green eyes opposite.</p><p>- "I already said, Clarky," Lexa waved her hand towards the TV.  - "This is just a movie. In fact, the actors who played these roles are alive."</p><p>- "Really?" Just as a child asked Clarke, sniffing with a reddened nose.</p><p>- "Yes, Clarke. Truth."</p><p>Lexes carefully studied the face of the blonde. Even with reddened cheeks and nose, she looked charmingly. Tears glittered in the corners of the blue eyes, which became even brighter.</p><p>- "Can you ever not be so charming?" Lexa smiled.  <br/>- "You're even crying beautifully."</p><p>- "You trying to calm me this way?" The blonde embarrassedly removed the bangs from the face.</p><p>- "No, I just tell the truth," Forest shrugged.  <br/>- "The cake will calm you down. Let's go, you wanted it so much."</p><p>The star smiled.  Blonde liked when the commander unexpectedly did compliments, paid attention. At such moments, as now, the princess began to shine. Now her golden strands poured barely with a noticeable glow. The screenwriter threw a quick glance toward the kitchen, worrying so that Luna would not notice this.</p><p>- "Don't, Clarke."</p><p>- "I can't control it," Griffin smiled guiltily.  <br/>- "But I will try."</p><p>She will try not to think about how Lexa looked at her now. Lexa helped Clarke climb, and they went to the kitchen together. Raven and Luna actively chewed the cake by drinking it with juice.</p><p>- "This is delicious!" Ray exclaimed, with full mouth.  <br/>- "Did you cook together?"</p><p>- "Yes," the commander sat blonde at the table and pulled her a plate with a piece of cake, where more whipped cream.  - "Clarks are excellent confectioner."</p><p>The screenwriter took a piece to herself, sitting down next to the princess. Griffin immediately gave a brunette for a plug with a cute smile.  </p><p>Raven raised a eyebrow, looking at the girls. Interesting, Forest knows that they with Griffin look like a young couple? Such insignificant gestures of attention from Lexa, how to give Clarke the largest piece of cake, and how Clarke took care of about the cutlery for the commander... Do these two not see the obvious?</p><p>- "What are our plans for today?" asked Luna, having chewed the cake.</p><p>Screenwriter and Star looked at each other. Blonde shrugged, biting a big piece of cake. And they didn't think about it.</p><p>- "Didn't think..."</p><p>- "I'll take it on myself!" exclaimed Ray.  <br/>- "You know what I love to have fun? I know all the best places."</p><p>Luna and the princess were actively nodded, and Forest glanced with suspicion to Reyes. She knew this mischievous glitter in her eyes too well. What's she up to?</p><p>- "Ray ..."</p><p>- "M?" The friend embarcined in innocent eyebrows and looked at Lexa.</p><p>- "What did you up to?"</p><p>- "Nothing ..."</p><p>- "The last time you looked so strangely, there was a birthday of Anya," Lexa squinted. <br/>- "«Your» nothing ended in that I had to get you from the police station."</p><p>- "Why?" Luna became interested.</p><p>- "The birthday girl fought with a stripter, and this," the commander nodded at a shamelessly smiling Reyes.  <br/>- "Pestered the waiter."</p><p>- "If you had come with us and been the voice of mind, none of this would have happened.," Ray fun giggled.  <br/>- "In addition, what to do if the waiters are there prettier than stripters?"</p><p>The screenwriter skeptically pursed her lips and shook her head. Luna laughed, and Clarke looked incomprehensibly on Reyes.</p><p>- "And who are the stripters?"</p><p>- "Oh, these are very uninhibited people with shocked bodies," Raven winked.  <br/>- "Which very skillfully undress to the music before the public."</p><p>- "Don't they get embarrassed?"</p><p>- "No," shook her head Ray.  <br/>- "They get paid, the audience likes it, everything is fine."</p><p>- "Well, I don't know," Griffin flashed, seeing something.</p><p>- "Why, do you want to see it?"</p><p>- "No!" together said Clarke and Lexa.<br/>At the same time, the girls reacted in different ways.  Clarke embarrassedly bit her lip, throwing oblique views on Forest, and Lexa rather reacted... jealously. Yes, Ray could not make a mistake.</p><p>- "Okay, I just asked."</p><p>The girls finished their pieces of cake and were ready to go. Ray immediately made an offer to go to the park. The commander relieved relief, thinking that once it was a park, then nothing bad would happen. Ha, naive. In Reyes head ripe a plan. She remembered that the screenwriter does not like to watch the news on TV, so it is not aware of all parades and events that are held in the city. As for example now. The park holds a draw, in which the best couple in love will be involved. What? Work witnesses or Cupid, always ready! Especially for the best friend, who has confusion on the Love Front.</p><p>Raven literally shoved in Luna to the back seat so that Griffin would be able to sit next to Forest. Thank God rush hour they managed to avoid. They approach the park the girls has already noticed changes in the surrounding atmosphere. A song was playing One Republic - Life in Colors, only young couples came to the park, and not family, as Lexa used to it, the entrance was decorated with balls and stood the table, there was a man sitting with strange colored flyers and booklets. There were a young couple approached and recorded on something. But not everyone did it, only some of them.</p><p>Lexa threw another warning look at Raven, who brazenly ignored her. What's going on here? Clarke liked everything. Such a feeling that she in every little thing found her charm. And only because of this brilliance in the eyes and admiring smile, the commander could suffer.</p><p>- "Why are you smiling?" Raven approached the screenwriter, which stood with a thoughtful smile.</p><p>- "Clarke, she ..." Lexa smiled wider.  <br/>- "She lives as if any trifle in the world is miracle."</p><p>- "Perhaps it is," Ray grinned.</p><p>- "Why are you guys talking there?" shouted Luna, pitch Griffin towards the entrance to the park.  <br/>- "Do you want to miss all the fun?"</p><p>- "Yes, Raccoon," Reyes pretended to frown.  <br/>- "Do you want to miss all the fun?"</p><p>The commander grinned and went towards the park. She caught up with Luna and Clarke, who had already come to the table and began to consider strange flyers and blanks.</p><p>- "What is it?" asked the screenwriter, coming to the table and taking into the hands of the form.</p><p>- "This is an application for participation in the competition «Best young couple in the city,»" smilingly answered the guy handing out the flyers.</p><p>- "What prizes?" Raven raised her eyebrows as she approached Forest and took the form from her.</p><p>- "The main prize is two tickets for a free visit to the water park," he answered solemnly.</p><p>- "Well, let's move on?" Forest shrugged and took the princess by the hand, pushing to the entrance.</p><p>- "We participate," smiled Raven ignoring surprised girls.  <br/>- "Can I fill it out? Competition free?"</p><p>- "Yes, of course," the guy replied.  <br/>- "This is a kind of action from the local university. This is all carried out as an experiment, how well modern couples understand and respect each other."</p><p>Griffin and Lexa immediately returned to the place, looking into the blank, which Reyes began to fill. Clarke looked inconspicuously at the shocked Lexa, when she saw Ray recorded the name and surname not only stars, but also commander. Raven handed the guy the completed form..</p><p>- "Okay," the guy began to dig to getting the right number.  <br/>- "Which of you Clarke Griffin and Lexa Forest?"</p><p>Lexa was jerked and wanted to return to the car, as Clarke as if ticks clung to the hand of the commander.</p><p>- "This is us," the star answered.</p><p>- "Great, here's your couple number," the guy extended a piece of paper with numbers to blonde.  <br/>- "At cafe will begin your contest. Somewhere in minutes, fifteen will begin!"</p><p>- "Let's go!" Princess pulled the screenwriter to the crowd of people who could have be seen at the entrance to the cafe.  <br/>- "We can not miss it!"</p><p>Forest was angry with a friend. Raven was very pleased with herself, but nothing. As soon as all this is over, Lexa will not only kill her, but will send her in pieces in different parts of the world. But Griffin was pleased. Clarke confidently led Lexa to the leading contest and smiled.  </p><p>Americans normally relate to same-sex relationships. In addition to the girls, there were other same-sex couples, but the problem for the commander was that the star is not her girlfriend in fact. But the blonde didn't even think about it, she just wanted to participate, try something new, and the screenwriter did not blame her in this.</p><p>There were only about twenty-participants in total, the rest preferred to the audience. Luna and Raven got on the bench and with curiosity began to look at the course of the competition. A young girl rose on the stage, a little younger Forest, maybe for years or two, but no more. She was low growth, but with an excellent figure. She had short shorts and a bright red top, revealing a tightened belly. She had black long hair and green eyes, in appearance she looked like a cat. In her right hand, she held the microphone.</p><p>- "Good afternoon, dear  participants!" exclaimed the girl.  <br/>- "I am the presenter of today's contest, Ontari Wilde. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Everyone applauded while Ray thought if the lead was deliberately made a young girl to distract unfaithful partners? Reyes noticed a few guys were already drooling over the presenter.</p><p>- "Should definitely get it on camera," Ray whispered to Luna and took out the phone.</p><p>- "Yes?" the redhead asked in a distant voice, keeping her eyes on Wilde.  <br/>- "What do you think, does a girl like Ontari already have someone?"</p><p>- "What?" did not understand Raven.</p><p>- "Well, I can't say with one hundred percent confidence that she prefers guys," Luna continued, greedily looking at the lead.</p><p>- "I see, Don Juan," Raven shook her head. - "And you, too."</p><p>Reyes sighed heavily. For some reason, she began to doubt her personal life. Maybe it's time to find a permanent guy? And not to be in a free relationship, as she did always.</p><p>Clarke firmly squeezed the hand of Lexa, impatiently swinging from the heel on the sock. The commander was terribly pleased by the star's behavior. She didn't even notice herself, as she began to smile again, not bringing her eyes off the absolutely sincere and innocent delight, which radiated the eyes of the blonde.</p><p>- "There will be three stages!" announced Ontari.  <br/>- "Everything will be quickly, I think so. Not more than an hour. Competition is not complicated. After each stage, pairs will be eliminated. A couple that will take first place will receive tickets to the water park, the second and third places, movie tickets for the film «Until we meet.» The girls immediately smiled, and the guys groaned. How different everyone was.</p><p>- "The rest will receive incentive prizes!" finished Ontari.  <br/>- "So, let's start?"</p><p>Everyone murmured approvingly. Clarke even jumped with anticipation. Where did she get all that energy? </p><p>- "Well, so the first stage ... oh!" The microphone fell from the girl hands, and she, in the opinion of the screenwriter, overreacted.</p><p>The girl unfolded to the audience back and slowly leaned, picking up the microphone. Some guys and girls even rose on their toes to get a better look at the anchorwoman's ass. Clarke flashed and immediately turned away, meeting the eyes with Forest. Ontari straightened up and looked somewhere with a cunning smile.</p><p>- "How many?"</p><p>- "Eight!" shouted the guy, which before that was sitting at the registration table of participants.</p><p>- "Excellent," Ontari looked at the audience.<br/>- "Twelve pairs advance to the next stage."</p><p>- "What?" cried out some kind of guy.  <br/>- "I do not understand what is going on!"</p><p>- "The first stage was" that Ontari became explaining.  <br/>- "To check you on loyalty. When I leaned, eight pairs paid attention to ... Khm ... my ass, despite the fact that there were their partners next to them. They failed. Near the reception you can get a box of candies, as a comforting prize."</p><p>The losing couples looked at each other sullenly and headed for the exit of the park. Some girls even scolded their too attentive partners, and trying to hit him in the forehead with her purse.</p><p>- "It was the first stage, check," Wild smiled.  <br/>- "I hope you are not offended. No more tricks, I promise. I suggest that everyone go to the cafe. There is an area prepared for the next stage."</p><p>Even Lexa became interested, she liked the idea with a trick.  </p><p>Clarke and Lexa Following the others entered the cafe. All tables were shifted to the walls, in the middle of the cafe there were twenty-four chairs in two rows, opposite each other.</p><p>- "I ask you to sit face each other. The next test on trust. On the chairs you will find eye bandages and yogurt. The challenge is that the partner with tied eyes feed another partner with yogurt from a spoon, as quickly as possible, trying not to spill it. Elementary, right?"</p><p>The star pulled the screenwriter to the chairs that were closest to the window and froze, not knowing what role to take themselves. On the one hand, she wanted to feed the commander, but on the other, the blonde didn't want to seem like a slob and accidentally spill all the yogurt.</p><p>- "Sit, Princess," Forest nodded on an empty chair, noticing confusion on the face of the blonde.  <br/>- "I will feed you."</p><p>- "Okey," Griffin smiled and took a dressing.  <br/>- "Let me help."</p><p>Lexa smiled and nodded. Clarke gently laid a bandage on the eyes of Lexa and went closer, slightly pressing to her, to make it easier to fasten the bandage on the back of the blonde's head. Did the star notice how the Commander was holding her breath? No, she was absorbed herself with its feelings and sensations from such proximity. After tying the bandage, the blonde gently put a yogurt in Forest's hand and helped her sit in a chair. The princess immediately took her place, moved the chair a little closer to Lexa, in contact with her knees.</p><p>- "Everyone is ready?" Ontari took a timer in the hands.</p><p>- "Yes," the participants responded together.</p><p>- "Then, started! Partners do not help with hands."</p><p>Lexa scooped up the yogurt with a spoon to the touch and brought it somewhere to the left of Griffin's face. Clarke quietly laughed, noticing how the brunette from the effort stuck out the tip of her tongue. She's so sweet. The star leaned toward a spoon, grabbing it with her mouth.</p><p>- "Did it work?" asked the screenwriter, gently filling a spoonful yogurt.</p><p>- "Almost," told the blonde.  <br/>- "A little right."</p><p>The commander nodded seriously and extended a spoon already in the right direction. The princess readily caught a spoon, carefully drinking yogurt. </p><p>Such a feeling that they specially prepared the most liquid yogurts, almost like drinking. A spoon for a spoonful Griffin drinking yogurt, sometimes licking drops from a spoon so that they did not fall on her knees either to her nor Forest.</p><p>Raven stood not far away and filmed everything on camera. It just had to be kept as a memento. Until now, Lexa wouldn't have done this, especially not in front of an audience. What a funny position she's in right now. Lexa is now blind and almost defenseless, she remains only to trust Clarke. She never allowed herself to be in such a position. Lexa always loved to own the situation. But sometimes it is useful to trust someone except Ray.</p><p>- "Done!" The presenter stopped the timer.  <br/>- "Couples of numbers 3, 4, 6, 11, 16, 17 are disqualified for help with their hands. This is against the rules."</p><p>The star looked at the number. Their number 19. Oh, well. So they can continue. Commander, together with the rest of the participants, took off the bandage and smiled at the blonde. On the left cheek, the princess was a small stain from yogurt. Forest went to the table for the napkin, and then, returning to Griffin, stretched it to the blonde.</p><p>- "You have on your cheek," Lexa gently touched the blonde's cheek.  - "Here. Spot."</p><p>- "Thank you," Clarke smiled and held a napkin in that place, erasing yogurt.  <br/>- "We passed this stage."</p><p>- "I didn't doubt in you" shrugged Lexa.</p><p>Ontari passed looking into jars from yogurt, nodding approvingly. Apparently, many had time to feed the yogurt. But not everyone made it through neatly. Here sat resentful girls because their boyfriends had accidentally pooped on their skirts or blouses. However, they were not excluded. So there are only six pairs left. Indeed, somehow everything quickly.</p><p>- "The following task not everyone like," Ontari giggled.  <br/>- "Do not get up from your places. Watch each other in the eyes, and tell what you like in each other. In turn."</p><p>The presenter stretched the first pair microphone. They had some kind of stupor. The girl began to pursue something about his successful career, and the guy spoke about the successful breast enlargement operation. Ontari's face was just indescribable. She stood with a stretched smile, throwing the eyebrows. It is likely that she wondered if they could find personal qualities? </p><p>The following couples have already mastered a little, began to talk about cute meetings, some habits. There was one couple, which, before bedtime, sent each other songs that begin with one particular letter of the alphabet. This, perhaps, was cute. There was one couple where the guy could not come up with nothing as «good in bed», for which he received a slap. The girl just got up and left throwing a sarcastic last time: «Thank you for without details.»</p><p>Finally, it came to Clarke with a Lexa. Ontari extended the microphone to girls, offering to choose who will begin first. The star swallowed, starting to worry. The screenwriter noticed this and took the microphone.</p><p>- "Start by: «I like...» and continue," Ontari smiled.</p><p>The commander deeply sigh and caught a blonde look. The princess nervously bit her lip and climbed his fingers. Where was her confidence?</p><p>- "Clarky," Forest smiled.  <br/>- "It's hard for me to choose something one thing, in fact. But I'll try. I like that you are sincere and pure. Your charming curiosity is simply indescribable... I like that you are so unusual," Lexa looked at the frozen Griffin.  <br/>- "I like that you are the first who read all my scripts in almost one evening. And I am absolutely delighted with your swearing, sweet clumsiness," Lexa noticed how Clarke warmly and gently smiled. <br/>- "I like that you make me smile every day, even without reason."</p><p>- "I am insanely grateful to you for everything you do for me every day," the blonde starts quietly, but Ontari immediately handed the microphone in the hand of blonde.  <br/>- "I like that you are patient. I like the way you wrinkle your nose funny when you laugh, the way you raise one eyebrow," Clarke smiled wider.  <br/>- "Right eyebrow when you try to hide your surprise. I like how you pronounce my name. Only you get it special. I like to make you smile, because when you smile, you shine brighter any star, Lexa. I like that every morning begins with this smile."</p><p>Lexa could not calm the mad heartbeat. Clarke also got into captivity of amazing green eyes, which because of the blue shirt, acquired a small blueness. In fact, the star had many more words to describe the screenwriter. She could highlight and remember every line, every little thing, in the behavior and the words of the commander who allocated her against the rest.</p><p>- "Wow..." exhaled Ontari, who listened breathlessly to the girls' words. <br/>- "It was very sincere and beautiful. I guess we picked our winners."</p><p>The blonde blinked often, casting off the obsession, and smiled embarrassedly at the other contestants. Forest continued to stare at the Princess, fully aware of her next actions. Lexa leaned over to Griffin, taking her hand, and gently kissed the mole above her upper lip. Clarke hadn't understood the meaning of the expression before, as if the kiss was like fireworks. She hadn't before, but now. When such warm and soft lips touched her skin in a soft kiss... Star didn't know what to do, so she just wrapped her palms around the screenwriter's thumbs, squeezing them lightly. Such an innocent gesture. The commander smiled and pulled away, looking at the noticeable blush that covered the blonde's face.</p><p>Ontari ignored some of the protesting exclamations of the other contestants and handed two tickets to Forest and Griffin. The other couples received their prizes, too, and departed. </p><p>Luna and Raven, who was smiling happily at the pictures and videos they had taken, approached their friends. </p><p>- "You know," Ontari smiled. <br/>- "Thank you for participating. Now I can write a great dissertation about my experiment."</p><p>- "Are you a family psychologist?" Lexa smiled, letting Griffin examine the tickets from all sides.</p><p>- "Yes, I'm a beginner," Wilde nodded. <br/>- "I'll work as soon as I write the results of the experiment to defend my diploma."</p><p>- "Very interesting," Luna interjected, drawing Ontari's attention. <br/>- "I've always been interested in psychology. I'm Luna."</p><p>- "Ontari," the girl shook the redheaded girl's hand, running an appraising glance over her.</p><p>- "I know," Luna blurted, and then blushed. <br/>- "I mean, I've seen the contest and..."</p><p>- "Would you like to have a drink with me?" Ontari interrupted Luna with a laugh. <br/>- "It's eight o'clock at night, it's a good time to go to the bar."</p><p>- "Oh," Luna smiled guiltily. <br/>- "I'm in company here, it wouldn't be nice if I left them."</p><p>- "No problem," Ontari smirked. <br/>- "Why don't we all go together?"</p><p>- "What a great idea! We should have some fun. And Clarke should be introduced to alcohol by now," Reyes exclaimed and waved at Wilde. <br/>- "I'm Raven, by the way."</p><p>- "Nice to meet you," Ontari nodded. <br/>- "Honestly, this is the first time I've ever seen a young girl who hasn't had a single drink. At least here in Los Angeles."</p><p>- "I don't think that's necessary," the Commander stood next to the blonde.</p><p>- "Oh, come on!" Raven poked the writer cheerfully in the side with her elbow. <br/>- "She'll be fine."</p><p>You can never trust the words «nothing» and «all right» when they come out of Reyes' mouths when it comes to drinks or entertainment. The girls were at the bar an hour later. Ontari decided to demonstrate the lap of the finest liquor. This made Luna even more excited about the girl. </p><p>The company took the one table that had just become vacant. Raven ordered two beers, for herself and Forrest, a shot of tequila for Luna and Ontari, and a martini for Clarke to familiarize her with the concept of alcohol. </p><p>- "To winning the contest?" Luna suggested, raising her shot glass.</p><p>- "And to getting to know each other," Ontari winked at the redhead as she raised her shot glass.</p><p>- "Yeah, that's a good toast," Reyes said.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa also raised their glasses. There was a cheerful clinking of glass. Luna and Ontari tipped their shots of the scalding drink into themselves. Raven began to drink the beer in large gulps, too, while Lexa, taking only a slight sip of the beer, placed the bottle on the table, looking warily at Clarke. Star unusedly drained the glass completely. As soon as the scalding liquid hit her taste buds, it was the blonde's first time to spit out the contents of her mouth. But she reflexively swallowed the alcohol, choking on it.</p><p>- "That's disgusting! Why drink it?" Princess grimaced. </p><p>- "Alcohol is relaxing," Raven smiled, and she nodded toward Luna and Ontari. <br/>- "See?"</p><p>Ontari got up from her stool and unceremoniously pulled Luna around the waist and onto the dance floor. The song Jessie J - Sexy Lady was playing. The girls were partying and dancing and not paying attention to their surroundings. </p><p>- "Relaxing?" Griffin frowned and reached for one shot of tequila. <br/>- "May I?"</p><p>- "No."</p><p>- "Yes." </p><p>Raven grinned, covering the writer's mouth with her palm. How does the Commander not understand that Clarke needs to try everything to feel human? Making mistakes and getting drunk is natural. Though perhaps Forrest is the exception to the rule.</p><p>Star tipped her shot glass and swallowed, grimacing harder. Of course, tequila would be stronger than a martini. But the blonde decided not to give up. Now she clamped her nose with one hand, and with the other poured another shot glass into herself. It went on like that a couple more times. Lexa looked at the Princess curiously, no longer accepting her attempts to stop her. Still, Lexa wondered if Griffin would be able to stop herself. </p><p>- "When do I relax?" Clarke mumbled with a slightly slurred tongue. <br/>- "This booze isn't working!"</p><p>- "Trust me, Clarky," the screenwriter grinned. <br/>- "It works."</p><p>- "You people are so interesting," the star grinned. <br/>- "You have the ability to enjoy life, but you don't always do it. You have so many prejudices and unnecessary rules. You believe in everything at once. In God, in evolution..."</p><p>Why the sudden change of subject? I think the blonde's had enough.</p><p>- "What's your opinion, Clarky?" The commander was trying to sound serious.</p><p>- "What if there wasn't one thing? What if it was all together?" The princess began to examine the olive on the toothpick, bringing it close to her face and bringing her eyes into a bunch. <br/>- "What if the alien was the God who created the world and the first microbe, and from the microbe other living organisms had already begun to emerge and in consequence of evolution humans?"</p><p>- "What?" Raven started laughing softly. <br/>- "Griffin, what's wrong?"</p><p>- "I just suddenly wondered why the dinosaurs went extinct and new breeds of dogs appeared... And are mammoths really the ancestors of elephants?"</p><p>- "I'll go get her a soda," Forrest shook her head and headed for the bar. - "Don't let her drink any more, Raven."</p><p>- "Okay," the brunette sighed and looked at Clarke. <br/>- "So what was it about mammoths?"</p><p>Lexa walked over to the bar and called out to the bartender.</p><p>- "A mineral water on the rocks... And aspirin," Lexa bit her lip. <br/>- "If you have any."</p><p>- "Sure," the bartender grinned and pulled out a clean glass. <br/>- "Wait a minute."</p><p>The commander nodded and leaned her elbows on the bar, glancing toward her table. Star was actively explaining something to the brunette, who was listening to the blonde with genuine interest and amusement. Even now the Princess remains sweet.</p><p>- "Forrest?" came the familiar and so unloved voice.</p><p>- "Collins," Lexa breathed out heavily, turning to the boy.</p><p>- "I didn't think I'd take you to a place like this. Costia told me you not drink," the boy twirled his glass in his hand. <br/>- "Or did you drink after my sister dumped you, after all? Though," the boy's cold blue eyes darted to the table where Griffin and Reyes were sitting. <br/>- "I see you didn't waste any time."</p><p>- "What do you want, Finn?" Lexa gave the boy a cold stare.</p><p>Finn Collins was Costia's half-brother and bore his mother's last name, not his father's, like Costia. The thing is, though the boy got along with his sister when their parents married, Collins had always remained an ardent homophobe. His good attitude toward Green stopped when Finn found out about Costia's affair with the screenwriter. He had long persuaded Cos not to disgrace the family and leave the Commander, but then Costia kept refusing. In those moments Forrest believed in the sincerity of their relationship.</p><p>Finn was the same height as Lexa and of average build. He had brown hair and piercing eyes. You could tell he was charming at first glance, but just spend ten minutes with him and you'd instantly wish you'd never looked in the direction of that pompous turkey.</p><p>- "Costia moved back in with us," the boy went on with a crooked smile. - "She introduced to father her boyfriend. I, as a caring brother, of course approved of him. He's better than all that «calf» tenderness with you." </p><p>- "Collins, why are you telling me all this?" Lexa was already thinking about which eye on his face would look better with a black eye.</p><p>- "Just proving that your same-sex relationships aren't worth a damn," Finn laughed. <br/>- "It's all ridiculous and disgusting and ugly."</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sat at the table and cast frowning glances toward the bar. She didn't like the guy who approached, to which the Commander reacted rather coldly. Star didn't like the way this stranger looked at Lexa squeamishly.</p><p>- "Oh shit," Ray followed the blonde's gaze. <br/>- "Not him."</p><p>- "Who's that?" The blue eyes never took their eyes off the writer's tense back.</p><p>- "It's Finn Dork Collins," Reyes muttered. <br/>- "He's been great at messing with Greene and Forest's relationship. He's Costia's brother, and he's always trying to mess up Lexa's life."</p><p>- "What?" Griffin got up from her seat and headed for the bar.</p><p>- "Clarke!" Raven stood up to stop the blonde, but then changed her mind. <br/>- "Okay, Clarky. So what are you going to do?"</p><p>Star walked over to Lexa and Finn and crossed her arms over her chest, standing next to the girl.</p><p>- "Hey, you! A chewed up cucumber!" The blonde poked her finger at the surprised guy. <br/>- "Why the hell are you messing with Lexa?"</p><p>- "Don't, Princess," the brunette gently touched her shoulder. <br/>- "Stay out of it."</p><p>- "Oh, so she's your new amusement?" Collins laughed when he came to his senses. </p><p>- "I'm not amusement," said Griffin angrily. <br/>- "I'm Clarke. And you're a worthless dried fruit. And your sister is a leaky sock. Because she missed a girl like Lexa. Your family's like an impenetrable cloud. You don't see anything but yourselves, you sheep."</p><p>The commander couldn't help smiling. Again, just by her appearance she made her smile. </p><p>- "What are you, crazy?" Collins snorted and looked at Forest squeamishly. <br/>- "You dug her up in a madhouse. Have you completely given up hope? Lexa, you disgust..."</p><p>Finn didn't have time to finish, because the star took the brought a glass of mineral water on ice and splashed it in the guy's face. She wouldn't let him talk to Lexa like that. </p><p>- "Do you know how much it cost me to get my hair done? Sick!" Collins swung at the blonde, but the screenwriter intercepted his hand and squeezed it until it hurt.</p><p>The commander twisted Finn's arm and pressed his face against the bar. The guy hissed in pain, but couldn't move. Forrest grinned and leaned into the guy's ear.</p><p>- "You can insult me all you want. I'm used to a piece of shit like you trying to look better than me. But," Lexa pressed Collins' head harder against the counter. <br/>- "If you ever raise your hand to Clarke again, I'll strip you of your primary sexual characteristics. Got it?" </p><p>- "Yeah," Finn hissed.</p><p>- "Then get the hell out of this bar," Lexa shoved the boy away from her and caught the blonde's admiring gaze. </p><p>- "You're both insane!" The guy spat out and headed for the exit of the bar, fixing his jacket.</p><p>The screenwriter stared after the guy for a while, and then smiled. She had wanted to do this for a long time. But as long as she was in a relationship with Costia, she couldn't allow herself to let loose.</p><p>- "Lexa," the princess touched the Commander's arm. <br/>- "You are so... so..."</p><p>- "Scary?" Forest suggested, smiling slightly.</p><p>- "In a way," Griffin nodded. <br/>- "But then why do I want to do it?"</p><p>Apparently the alcohol prompted Clarke to do so, because the star placed a cool palm on the curve of Lexa's neck and kissed her cheek, lingering her lips on the soft skin longer than they should have. And Lexa unknowingly put her arm around the blonde's waist. Now the Commander realized that what had saved the star from a real kiss was not her sober state. What was wrong with that, though? It's just that the screenwriter was afraid that the blonde wouldn't remember that kiss...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Just stop waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The star didn't wake up until close to lunchtime. The blonde had never drunk alcohol in her life, especially on an empty stomach. No, she wasn't sick to her stomach from any smell, and she remembered the day before perfectly, but her head... It didn't hurt much, but her ears felt a little dull and her coordination was a little limp. Her blue eyes took a while to adjust to the sunlight. Griffin woke up in her room, which made sense.</p><p>Clarke remembers Luna and Ontari getting to know each other too intimately, and because of the small amount of alcohol they went to Luna's house to continue their «acquaintance,» as the Commander explained to her. She even remembers taking Reyes home. Star remembers how the Commander helped her to the bed, remembers how soft and inviting the bed was, remembers how she flopped flat on it and... that was it.</p><p>Clarke knows that it was Lexa who undressed her and covered her with a blanket, that she was the one who left a glass of water and a white pill on the bedside table. It was the kind of pill Reyes used to take when she visited the writer, after a night at the club. They kind of relieve headaches or something. Clarke popped the pill into her mouth, which turned out to be bitter, and immediately chugged it down with water. There was a change of clothes on the chair by the bathroom door. A pleasant warmth spread over the star's body at the realization that Forrest had thought of her.</p><p>The blonde quickly showered and changed into jeans and a delicate pink sleeve of fine fabric. The princess fixed her golden hair and smiled as she smelled the delicious aroma of cappuccino coming from the kitchen. Griffin cautiously walked down to the first floor and involuntarily admired Lexa.</p><p>Lexa was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with her leg bent at the knee and pressed against her chest. She was wearing light blue jeans and a long red plaid short-sleeved shirt. Her brown hair was gathered into a ponytail, and she wore black plastic-rimmed glasses on her nose. The brunette was holding a mug of smoky drink in one hand and writing something quickly in her notebook with the other hand. She looked so simple and natural, but at the same time Clarke couldn't remember seeing anything as cute and charming.</p><p>The commander spotted the star in the doorway and smiled, setting her notebook aside.</p><p>- "Good morning," the screenwriter moved the second cappuccino mug toward the blonde, inviting her to sit at the table. <br/>- "It's daytime, but it doesn't matter."</p><p>- "Hi," the princess smiled and sat down on the chair across from Forest, wrapping her palms around the hot mug. <br/>- "Thanks for taking care of me yesterday."</p><p>- "Oh, don't mention it, Clarky. I even enjoyed taking care of you," Lexa raised her eyebrows. <br/>- "And you're a pretty loud sniffing, by the way."</p><p>Griffin blinked innocently, looking up into Lexa's cheerful green eyes over her mug. Taking a sip of the pleasant and sweet drink, to which Lexa had added more caramel than chocolate, as Clarke liked it, the star licked her lips.</p><p>- "We have cake left," she put the mug on the table. <br/>- "Want some?"</p><p>- "Yes! Hungry as a Martian whale," the blonde nodded.</p><p>The screenwriter smiled. She did not tell the Princess that there were no whales on Mars, but simply opened the refrigerator and took out a plate with two large pieces left on it. As soon as the plate was on the table, Griffin immediately took on one of the pieces. Despite all the hunger and greed with which she bit into the chocolate chunks, Clarke managed not to drop a crumb.</p><p>- "Do you want some?" The star pointed to the second piece of cake.</p><p>- "No," Forest shook her head. <br/>- "I ate while you slept."</p><p>- "Okay," the blonde wanted to grab the second piece, but Lexa pushed her plate away slightly. <br/>- "What's the matter?"</p><p>- "You can't have that much sugar for a sleeping organism, Princess."</p><p>- "But I'm awake!"</p><p>- "You'll burst, Clarky," Lexa shook her head.</p><p>- "Give me the cake, and since you're afraid of that, you can hide under the table," Griffin stuck out the tip of her tongue and reached for the cake after all. <br/>- "Oh, it's so delicious."</p><p>The commander snorted through restrained laughter. Where do you put so much in Clarke? Maybe she has a black hole inside her? It would be interesting to take her for an ultrasound and see what kind of monster sits inside a star and literally consumes everything. Or is it some kind of ability? I mean, a person can't eat that many sweets and not gain pounds in weight.</p><p>- "Are you writing a new script?" The blonde muttered with her mouth full.</p><p>- "Yes," nodded the screenwriter.</p><p>- "Can I read it?"</p><p>- "It's not finished, Clarky."</p><p>- "It doesn't matter," the Princess brushed it off. <br/>- "It's like waiting for a new episode of The Big Bang Theory. The most enjoyable thing about reading or watching it is the waiting."</p><p>- "This script is about stars," Forrest licked the lips. <br/>- "I just thought the story about your world was worth telling."</p><p>- "Are you making excuses?" The blue eyes looked as if they were staring into the soul. <br/>- "Why?"</p><p>- "It's not like I asked permission to reveal a piece of your uniqueness to the world."</p><p>- "That's okay," Griffin assured me. <br/>- "Does a street artist need to ask permission from the mayor to paint a building or a park?"</p><p>- "No."</p><p>- "And you don't have to ask for it," Clarke nodded confidently to Lexa. <br/>- "Just let me read it, okay?"</p><p>- "Okay."</p><p>It was as if Lexa's heart had been relieved. She didn't like hiding the fact, and it turns out she didn't even have to hide it! And how could she have thought that this cheerful starlet could get angry?</p><p>- "Do you want to go to the water park today?" Asked the Commander. - "I don't have plans tonight and the tickets are only valid for a week."</p><p>- "Of course!" The blonde exclaimed, pushing her empty plate away. <br/>- "Can we go there right now?"</p><p>- "You just ate two big pieces of cake!" grinned the screenwriter. <br/>- "Let the food digest."</p><p>- "How long do we have to wait?"</p><p>Forrest nodded at the wall clock.</p><p>- "Until that big hand over there is on the number eight."</p><p>- "That hand over there?" The princess got up from hers and walked over to the clock, pointing her finger at the dial.</p><p>- "Yes, Clarky."</p><p>- "Good," Griffin nodded, and took the clock off the wall. <br/>- "How nice that I was watching the maker of all those gears and mechanisms."</p><p>Lexa watched the blonde curiously. What was she up to? Clarke turned the back of the watch toward her and twisted the screw responsible for moving the hands. Lexa smiled wider, realizing exactly what the star was going to do. The blond smiled contentedly when the long arrow was in the right place.</p><p>- "There, now we can go!"</p><p>- "That's not fair, Princess," she shook her head.</p><p>- "Why not?" "Griffin put the watch back on. <br/>- "She's in the right place now, isn't she? Let's go! Lexa, please."</p><p>Clarke took the brunette's hand and jumped on the spot. The commander rolled her eyes, realizing that she couldn't say no to this star's insistence. Such sweet childish tenacity and stubbornness.</p><p>- "All right," Forest nodded at last. <br/>- "You can pack now. But we'll stop at the store on the way there."</p><p>- "We've got groceries. Why else go to the store?"</p><p>- "It's not a grocery store," Lexa explained. <br/>- "Take your swimsuit, a towel, and shower stuff."</p><p>- "What? There's water there, why shower?"</p><p>- "You have to take it before and after you go to the water park, Clarky. It is customary for reasons of hygiene."</p><p>- "Okay," the blonde nodded. <br/>- "If that's what it takes."</p><p>The girls gathered the necessary things for a trip to the water park and got into the car. Lexa stopped the car near a large art store, which really surprised the Princess. Without any explanation, the screenwriter pulled Griffin there, squeezing her hand tightly. Forrest wanted to do something nice for the blonde, wanted Clarke to do what she loved - painting.</p><p>- "Why did we come here, Lexa?"</p><p>- "What do you need for draw?" Lexa looked at the star softly and a little embarrassed.</p><p>- "Do you want to buy me the things I need?" The blonde shook her head. <br/>- "No. You don't have to. I won't be able to take them."</p><p>- "But why, Clarky?" The screenwriter led the Princess over to the easel. <br/>- "What if I want it? Isn't it your job to indulge all my desires?"</p><p>- "Not that kind," blue eyes glued to the easel, involuntarily assessing it. - "Right now, you're the one granting my wishes, not me granting yours. That's not right."</p><p>- "Yes?" She pondered. <br/>- "Then I want you to draw me something. Draw me a picture, as a memento. It's not every day you get a painting from the star."</p><p>Griffin smiled. How nice it was when Forrest remembered her hobbies and, what's more, encouraged them. Clarke wasn't stupid, maybe she was naive and inexperienced, but she certainly wasn't stupid. She knew it wasn't about the picture Lexa wanted at all, it was about making the star feel good. It is by these actions that Lexa makes her want to stay with her even longer.</p><p>- "This easel isn't bad," the blonde finally said, smiling embarrassedly. <br/>- "But we'll have to talk to the salesman."</p><p>- "Fine, Clarky," the writer smiled broadly, and called the salesman over to her. <br/>- "Excuse me, may I talk to you?"</p><p>- "Sure," smiled the girl. <br/>- "How can I help you?"</p><p>- "Show us the highest quality easels, canvases, brushes and paints," the Commander squeezed the hand of the Princess. <br/>- "Basically anything this young girl would need."</p><p>While Clarke began to explain to the salesperson what she wanted, Forest began to walk among the cans of paint, and someone said that graffiti is not art. In capable hands, anything becomes a tool to create something beautiful. A jar of fluorescent paint caught her attention. Lexa walked over to the second vendor and pointed to the cans of paint that glow in the dark.</p><p>- "Do you have a set of these paints?"</p><p>- "There's a set of twelve colors," the guy smiled politely. <br/>- "Would you like to take a look at it?"</p><p>- "Better..." The writer looked back at Griffin, checking to see if she was looking in their direction. <br/>- "Just pack it up for me."</p><p>- "Okay," the salesman immediately pulled out a large box of paints from the top shelf and put them in a bag. <br/>- "Cash or card?"</p><p>- "Card," the Commander handed the guy a platinum card and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest never thought her trunk could fit an easel and a couple more bags. The gym bag with towels, bathing suits, and everything the girls needed was moved to the passenger seat so there was enough room for everything. But the best part for Lexa was Griffin's genuine joy. Clarke smiled appreciatively at Lexa and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.</p><p>- "Thank you, Lexa," Clarke said appreciatively. <br/>- "You're the best."</p><p>- "You just realized that now?" the writer was embarrassed, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>- "I knew as soon as you opened the door for me on the very first day," the star smiled, pulling away. <br/>- "I can't tell you how grateful I am."</p><p>- "A simple «thank you» was all I needed," Lexa nodded at the car. <br/>- "Have you changed your mind about going swimming?"</p><p>- "No!" the blonde hopped in the car and buckled up.<br/>Forrest smiled and got in the car following the Princess. </p><p>The water park was almost in the center of town. It was a big white building with a glass roof. Inside, too, everything was furnished to the highest standard. There were artificial palm trees at the very entrance, a large locker room, and very comfortable shower stalls with tinted doors, covering the body from knees to shoulders.</p><p>Griffin had already changed into her swimsuit and was waiting for Lexa, who was still wearing her bath towel. Normally Lexa changed quickly, but now she was constantly distracted by Clarke's body in front of her. </p><p>The blonde was wearing the lettuce bikini that Reyes had picked out for the blonde back in the last shopping trip before the screenwriter saw it. The lettuce color looked perfect on the star's milky skin. The commander swallowed a lump in her throat, slowly sliding her gaze upward. Slender legs, firm hips, slender waist, lush breasts... The blonde was gorgeous in the truest sense of the word.</p><p>- "Lexa, are you coming?" The princess was a little embarrassed by such a stare.</p><p>- "Yes, you go, Clarky," the Commander coughed and looked away with an effort of will. <br/>- "I'll be with you in a few minutes."</p><p>- "Is everything all right?"</p><p>- "More than okay," Forrest put on a carefree smile.</p><p>Griffin looked at Lexa incomprehensibly, but obediently walked out of the locker room. She walked down a small corridor to the water park. There were many pools of varying depths, swirling slides of various sizes and heights, lounge chairs, and even points for issuing inflatable laps and vests, mostly for children. There were a lot of people here, mostly young people, but families could be found here, too.</p><p>Clarke picked out a couple of lounge chairs, across from the largest pool in the most prominent spot. She put a towel on Lexa's seat so no one would occupy it, and sat down on the second lounge chair and looked for the writer among the people who came in.</p><p>- "I'm sorry," came a flirtatious voice behind the star. <br/>- "Is this seat taken?"</p><p>Blue-eyed turned around and saw the girl. She was wearing a pink bathing suit, her black hair was loose, and her blue-gray eyes were eagerly examining the blonde's body. Griffin calmly looked at the girl and smiled politely.</p><p>- "Yes, it's occupied. I'm sorry."</p><p>- "Are you here alone?"The girl raised an eyebrow.</p><p>- "No, with a friend," Clarke looked at the entrance to the water park. <br/>- "But she's been delayed for some reason."</p><p>- "I'm Octavia Blake," the girl held out her hand.</p><p>- "Clarke Griffin," the star shook her hand.</p><p>Blake smiled what she thought was a charming smile, squeezing the blonde's palm slightly. The princess gently let go of Octavia's hand and looked around awkwardly.</p><p>- "Would you like a drink?" That flirty voice again.</p><p>- "No," Griffin shook her head. <br/>- "I'm not good with alcohol, and he's not good with me. I don't know how to drink."</p><p>- "Too bad," she said and touched her fingers to the skin of Clark's shoulder. <br/>- "But there's no alcohol in those drinks."</p><p>- "Still no."</p><p>- "How about a swim, then?" An inviting smile touched Blake's face.</p><p>- "Yeah," the star took one last look at the water park entrance and stood up. <br/>- "Let's go for a swim."</p><p>The commander appeared a couple of minutes after the blonde had dived into the water with her new acquaintance. </p><p>Forest just needed a cold shower before she could view the beauty and loveliness of the Princess' body again. Lexa ran her eyes over the chaise lounges, noticed Griffin's towel on one of them, and walked over there. Placing her towel beside her, Lexa began to look around for the golden-haired mop. Green eyes darted toward the pool and the writer clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.</p><p>She found Clarke... She was standing waist-deep in water, and had already taken more than one dip, judging by the wet golden strands. But she wasn't alone. Next to another girl the writer knew. Octavia Blake. Before the Commander met Costia, Lexa had been quite the skilled heartbreaker. And her main seduction partner was Octavia. These girls went to clubs and public places together to pick up the next girls. Forest was very good at that sort of thing. But after Cos, Lexa stopped any communication with Blake, because they could not even be called friends.</p><p>Octavia smiled playfully at the star with one arm around her shoulders. Oh, Lexa knew this method of seduction all too well. She'd used it more than once herself. The blonde was a little tense, the screenwriter could see that, and she was glad to know that the princess would not succumb to the brunette's charms. But Octavia never gives up so quickly. Here the brunette's hand slid down Griffin's back, Blake leaned in and whispered something in Clarke's ear... No, enough!</p><p>It was like the Commander's blood was boiling in her veins. Anger and, Forrest didn't hide it, burning jealousy made Lexa's heart skip a beat. No one dares touch her star like that. Where is Blake sticking her hands?!</p><p>- "She's mine..." Lexa growled under her breath. <br/>- "Clarky!"</p><p>Star turned and froze, eyes wide and mouth ajar. The commander looked amazing in her white two-piece swimsuit, which contrasted with her tanned skin. Forrest, like a predatory exotic cat, slowly descended into the pool and began to approach the blonde. The princess could not take her admiring gaze off Lexa. Her brown hair fell on her shoulders, her green eyes never breaking eye contact with Griffin. A strange aching feeling appeared in the bottom of Clarke's stomach. Why right now she wanted to press her whole body against Lexa's and feel her warmth and softness of skin?</p><p>- "No way!" Octavia exclaimed. <br/>- "Lexa! It's so good to see you. How long has it been since we've seen each other? Three years?"</p><p>- "Hi, Octavia," the commander answered, approaching Clarke and hugging her around the waist. <br/>- "Hi, Clarky. Sorry I took so long."</p><p>Star licked her lips and nodded. She couldn't get a word out as she felt the warm palm on her waist, which shifted slightly to her hip. The blonde unknowingly pressed her wet and cool body against the hot writer's, hearing Forrest draw in air sharply.</p><p>- "Is the Commander back in the game?" The brunette smiled, stepping away from the blonde.</p><p>- "Not really."</p><p>- "So you're here together?" Blake sounded a little disappointed.</p><p>- "Yes, Octavia," Lexa smiled, bowing her head defiantly toward the Princess. <br/>- "Together."</p><p>- "I heard about you and Costia, I'm sorry. But I'm glad you didn't break," Blake smiled. <br/>- "I was the one who dragged you to that party where you met."</p><p>- "It's okay."</p><p>- "And I also feel guilty about introducing Costia and Bellamy," Octavia continued. <br/>- "I'm sorry. I didn't think my brother and Cos would get together."</p><p>Lexa tensed and Griffin noticed it. Clarke, too, tentatively hugged the thin waist of the brunette, wanting to reassure her. She was pretty good at it.</p><p>- "If I hadn't done that, then..."</p><p>- "It wouldn't have made any difference," Octavia interrupted the screenwriter. <br/>- "She just wasn't sure about me. That's why she went to Bellamy. It could have been any other guy. It wasn't your fault."</p><p>Clarke's starting to understand the situation now. She began to understand that Costia had left Lexa for Bellamy, Octavia's brother. Why are people so tightly bound together? Is it really such a small world?</p><p>- "So are you and Clarke dating?" Octavia raised her eyebrows.</p><p>- "Octavia," Lexa was beginning to worry. <br/>- "Clarke isn't just..."</p><p>- "Yes," the star doesn't know why she said that. <br/>- "And, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue our date."</p><p>- "Oh... Okay," Octavia looked so embarrassed for the first time. <br/>- "I'll leave you."</p><p>Blake nodded goodbye and hurried out of the pool. The screenwriter couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. The commander saw the slight blush on the blonde's cheeks, noticed how she began to nervously bite her lip, how her breathing became more rapid.</p><p>- "Clarke, what you said to Octavia..."</p><p>- "You were uncomfortable around her."</p><p>- "Clarky," Forrest exhaled, turning her whole body toward the blonde.</p><p>- "I can't believe Costia would do that to you. She knew it was your friend's brother, didn't she? Unshaved snail" Princess muttered to herself. <br/>- "She's just a shaved kiwi!"</p><p>Lexa smiled. She no longer wanted to resist her inner feeling. Was she jealous? Yes. Does her heart quicken when Griffin is near her? Hell, yes!</p><p>- "Clarke," Lexa whispered softly, taking the star's face in her hands. <br/>- "I love when you scolding."</p><p>The screenwriter slowly leaned toward the blonde, giving her a chance to pull away. But the Princess didn't. Griffin simply covered her eyes, holding the Commander tightly around her waist. Forrest felt an eerie excitement, as if she were a schoolgirl again. After all, this was Clarke's first kiss. It had to be special. It had to be perfect.</p><p>Griffin felt warm breath on her lips. She was insanely worried, but at the same time she wanted this kiss. She could feel the gentle, barely perceptible strokes on her cheeks that Lexa was doing with the pads of her thumbs. Clarke stopped breathing and opened her mouth as she felt their noses touch, and then Lexa's plump lips pressed against the blonde's.</p><p>The commander kissed leisurely and gently, knowing that it would be enough for a first kiss.  Lexa felt that they would still find time for deeper kisses. Forest knew how to kiss a girl to make her lose her head, but it was different with the Princess. Lexa wanted to show Griffin that it wasn't just a kiss, that it meant a lot to Lexa.</p><p>The screenwriter smiled when she heard Clarke's protesting moan as the Commander interrupted the kiss. Star still had her arms around the brunette's waist, regaining her breath and looking into her soft green eyes. The blonde left a light kiss on Forest's cheek and smiled embarrassedly.</p><p>- "I stole your first kiss," Lexa winked.</p><p>- "You didn't steal it. I gave it to you myself," Clarke said seriously and confidently. <br/>- "I wanted it to be you, Lexa."</p><p>- "You're going on a date with me tomorrow, Clarky."</p><p>- "Okay," the star exhaled, beginning to shine faintly.</p><p>- "It wasn't a question, Clarke."</p><p>- "I know. It's just..."</p><p>- "What?" Lexa tensed a little.</p><p>- "Promise me this will be a normal human date," her blue eyes looked into her heart.</p><p>- "I promise, Clarke."</p><p>Lexa smiled contentedly and pulled the blonde toward the slides. The princess was ready for anything now, she could still feel the brunette's kiss. Lexa asked for a big circle. She sat in it and seated Clarke on herself. Because of her background, the star was not afraid of heights. But now she was a little nervous. Although whether it was the water slide itself or the fact that now the blue-eyed girl was almost completely lying on the screenwriter and felt her hot body, the blonde could not say for sure. And while the girls were riding down the slide, one thought was beating in Clarke's head, tomorrow she and Lexa will be a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star couldn't calm down in any way. All her thoughts somehow returned to that kiss, to those plump amazing lips that made her shiver with a strange sensation that people call arousal. </p><p>The blonde lay in bed and didn't want to get up, even smelling the delicious smell of the pancakes the Commander had baked. She didn't want to imagine a possible scenario in which the screenwriter would behave as she did before. How should the Princess herself behave? What should she do? It's so confusing and not easy.</p><p>Griffin heard Forrest coming up the stairs and smiled, quite involuntarily, without knowing why, she smiled. Lexa knocked quietly on the door to Clarke's room, but without hearing any response, she opened it and poked her head through the doorway. Star didn't even try to hide or pretend to be asleep. On the contrary, she sat up abruptly in the bed and stared at Lexa with indescribably blue eyes. The commander raised her eyebrows and opened the door wide, letting the scent of pancakes fully into the room.</p><p>- "Good morning, Clarky. Why aren't you coming downstairs?"</p><p>- "I don't know," the blonde answered like a child.</p><p>- "Are you okay?"</p><p>- "I'm fine."</p><p>- "You're not hungry?" the screenwriter smiled. <br/>- "I made pancakes with maple syrup."</p><p>The Princess's stomach rumbled treacherously, and Forest smiled even bigger. Lexa walked over to the embarrassed Griffin and sat down on the bed beside her, Lexa was well aware of Clarke's condition at the moment and she was creeped out by it. But she didn't want to pressure on the blonde. </p><p>The brunette herself didn't know how to treat to the blonde at the moment. After all, she wasn't just a girl, she was a star. After that kiss with the screenwriter, the blonde had been quiet most of the time. It was only natural for a newcomer to a relationship... And could the Commander call it a relationship?</p><p>- "Go wash your face, Clarky."</p><p>- "Are we going to have...?" The princess glanced at Forrest and was captivated by the green eyes.</p><p>- "What's going to have?" Trying to hide a smile, Lexa asked.</p><p>- "A date."</p><p>- "Definitely, but first, Miss Griffin, you need to wash your face and have breakfast. I tried on purpose to impress you."</p><p>- "You mean for me?"</p><p>- "Yes, Clarke," Lexa leaned toward the blonde and left a light kiss on her cheek. <br/>- "For you."</p><p>Star blushed and the screenwriter was already regretting her action and wanted to pull away, but the blonde wouldn't let her. She grabbed the Commander by the collar of her shirt and looked at her lips. The princess swallowed and slowly leaned in to Forrest's lips, kissing her unknowingly and so childishly that Lexa smiled broadly through the kiss. Griffin had kissed her herself, HER. That's saying a lot.</p><p>Lexa kissed Clarke again, slowly and sensually, placing her palm on the curve of the star's neck, feeling her pulse quicken beneath her fingers. The screenwriter liked that reaction.</p><p>- "Teach me," the blonde whispered. <br/>- "Teach me to kiss you like that..."</p><p>- "Absolutely, Clarky," the Commander smiled smugly. <br/>- "But first wash your face and go to breakfast."</p><p>- "All right," the Princess smiled more boldly.</p><p>The pancakes were very good. Forest even drew a funny face with whipped cream on Griffin's pancakes. Clarke sprinkled her pancakes liberally with syrup and smiled appreciatively at Lexa. Lexa turned on the TV and sat down next to the blonde, sipping her cappuccino. Star watched the interested expression on the writer's face. The weather forecast was on.</p><p>- "A storm warning is being broadcast for the next few days, we have to make it."</p><p>- "Where are we going?" The blonde raised her eyebrows. <br/>- "I like traveling, remember?"</p><p>- "Trust me," the Commander winked. <br/>- "I've always had good luck with dates."</p><p>- "I wouldn't even think of questioning that."</p><p>- "Also, you and I are going to England in a couple of weeks," Forrest got up from her chair and walked over to the refrigerator.</p><p>There were four plane tickets magnetically affixed to the fridge door. With Griffin, Lexa had forgotten all about her «vacation»! She had to remember to call John and invite him as the fourth person. But not now, she would have time to talk to her cousin. Right now the important thing is Clarke.</p><p>- "Seriously?" The blue eyes were almost glowing.</p><p>- "Yes, Clarky, seriously," Lexa liked that kind of reaction from the blonde. <br/>- "I'm not going to leave you here alone."</p><p>- "No, you're not!" cheerfully and confidently exclaimed the star.</p><p>- "Besides, in England lives an old friend of mine," said the writer frowned. <br/>- "And «old» means longtime friend."</p><p>- "I get it," grinned the blonde. <br/>- "Can we try the fish and chips?"</p><p>- "How can you think about food again?" The Commander was indignant. <br/>- "A lot of people in your position think about Stonehenge, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben. And you're thinking about food?"</p><p>- "I've watched them being built," the Princess shrugged. <br/>- "But I'd love to see these sights up close... chewing fish and chips at the same time."</p><p>- "Clarke," Forest grinned and shook her head. <br/>- "The way to a star's heart is through her stomach?"</p><p>- "Not in every way!"</p><p>Lexa laughed and threw up her hands acknowledging her defeat to Griffin. Honestly, sometimes she just enjoyed teasing this girl terribly. Lexa just liked the embarrassed Clarke, liked that blush and glint in her blue eyes. What didn't she like about the star? Nothing. She just couldn't find any flaws...</p><p>- "Additive?" smiled as she watched the blonde push aside her empty plate.</p><p>- "No," the princess stood up from the table and walked over to brunette. <br/>- "Thank you, it was delicious. I want to do the dishes as a thank you, may I?"</p><p>- "You certainly can."</p><p>- "Then move," Griffin smiled slowly. <br/>- "You're blocking the sink."</p><p>Forrest's smile was like a Cheshire Cat smile. After all, Lexa knew another way to express her gratitude, like kissing the chef, but this was all new to Clarke. Lexa didn't want to intimidate her desires with a girl for whom even a simple kiss was like a firecracker. But the screenwriter liked to make such an impression on the star.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The commander decided to take the blonde to the lake. It was a standard technique for seducing girls, which Forest often used, but not in the case of the Princess. Lexa just wanted to surprise Griffin. </p><p>The girls parked the car at the very entrance to the park, already from the parking lot they could see the lake, which was shimmering gold in the sun. Clarke immediately grabbed Lexa's hand and squeezed it tightly in anticipation.</p><p>One of the perks of being a screenwriter was that the Commander could come up with hundreds of scenarios to develop a successful date. Forrest made a list of places to take a star to enjoy. But Lexa remarked that this was the first time she had calculated so many options.<br/>At this lake it was possible to rent a boat. Lexa had always been enamored of the outdoors, but Costia didn't like them; she preferred clubs, bars, exhibitions. Anything as long as there was a roof over her head. But Clarke wasn't like that; she wanted to see and try. Especially now, sitting in a slightly rocking boat.</p><p>The screenwriter decided to take over the helm of the boat herself, though the star didn't approve of the idea, she wanted to try to do everything herself. Nevertheless, physically the Commander was stronger, so the blonde had to put up with it. The girls swam to the middle of the lake. The princess excitedly dipped her hands into the water and spoke with them, like a little girl. Forrest pulled out a small fruit basket from under her seat and handed it to the blonde. Griffin began to pick at the basket with an enthusiasm unique to her.</p><p>- "This is my secret weapon," Lexa smiled as Clarke pulled out a loaf, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of chocolate butter from the bottom of the basket.</p><p>- "Your secret weapon isn't this, Lexa," her blue eyes met green ones. <br/>- "Your secret weapon is your smile and the sparkle in your eyes, and the rest... It's just a nice addition."</p><p>- "Oh, I've tried so hard!"</p><p>Star laughed gruffly and leaned toward the screenwriter, forcing her to fold the oars. The blonde moved over to the Commander, nestling between her legs and pressing her back against her chest. Forrest immediately wrapped one arm around the Princess' waist and ran her other hand through her golden curls, enjoying the softness and beauty of her hair. </p><p>While Lexa enjoyed the closeness, Griffin began put peanut butter on the loaf. Clarke visually divided the slice of loaf into two halves and began gently applying the butter. Peanut butter on one half and chocolate butter on the other. Lexa watched the star's actions with curiosity, marveling at the diligence with which she made these sandwiches. The final touch was grapes. She made different grape patterns on the sandwiches, much to the writer's amusement.</p><p>- "You have a lot of ideas in your head, Clarky," she whispered in the blonde's ear, tickling her neck with her breath.</p><p>- "I just think it's going to be quite tasty."</p><p>- "And very sweet."</p><p>- "Which is very good," the Princess turned slightly toward Forest, breathing heavily.</p><p>- "Sweet tooth."</p><p>- "There's a little bit of it," Griffin handed to Lexa one sandwich. <br/>- "Try one."</p><p>Lexa, without taking her eyes off Clarke, took a bite of the sweet masterpiece and smiled. Yes, it was very tasty. Maybe the star should try her hand at a career as a chef. Come up with new dishes and combinations?</p><p>- "I like it," replied the screenwriter with a lick.</p><p>- "Yes?" The blonde also took a bite and smiled happily. <br/>- "How delicious!"</p><p>- "How much energy and light you have," Forrest smiled. <br/>- "Don't you ever get discouraged? I mean, you're always in a good mood. Do you ever want to punch someone, for instance?"</p><p>- "Yes," the Princess nodded. <br/>- "A couple of days ago. That plucked peacock's tail!"</p><p>- "Collins?" Lexa grinned.</p><p>- "Yes," Griffin grimaced. <br/>- "He's not a very nice man."</p><p>- "He really isn't."</p><p>- "And how did you meet Costia?" Clarke made Lexa take another bite.</p><p>- "Well, um," the screenwriter chewed on her sandwich. <br/>- "As you already know, Octavia introduced us. Blake thought that Cos would be another one of my temporary crushes... But she was different. Costia didn't fall for my tricks, she ignored all my efforts. I wondered who she was."</p><p>- "And how did it all work out?" The blue-eyed girl listened carefully to every word.</p><p>- "I just kept up with her. I was always complimenting her and giving her flowers, but it didn't get through to her. Until one day... Anyway, I ran into her in a club, and she was drunk, and some assh..." She didn't want to swear in front of the blonde. <br/>- "Man. I wouldn't let him take Costia away. Cos then hung around my neck, said she could «thank» me. You know how."</p><p>- "And you accepted her offer?" Somehow the princess knew Forrest couldn't do that.</p><p>- "No," Lexa shook her head, put her nose against the back of Griffin's head. <br/>- "I'm not proud of who I was, but I never had sex with a girl who wouldn't remember it afterward. I just walked the Cos to my house and put her to bed. In the morning, Costia was surprised by what I had done; she didn't expect me to be conscientious."</p><p>- "She remembered everything?"</p><p>- "Yes, everything. And the way she hung around my neck, and the way I turned her down. She just said thank you. But it was sincere. That's when I knew I wanted her by my side every day. I liked her, not like the other girls before her. Anyway, she ended up asking me out to dinner herself."</p><p>- "And after that, you two started dating?" Clarke was starting to get some weird gnawing feeling about the tenderness with which Lexa talked about her ex.</p><p>- "No. I took things slowly, I wanted it to be right," the screenwriter shook with her head. <br/>- "After a couple of dates, we had our first kiss, then and... well... you know. Costia was worried then that she wouldn't find me in her bed in the morning. But I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to be there, have breakfast together. I wanted her to walk me to work."</p><p>- "You fell in love with her" how unpleasant for a star to say that.</p><p>- "I fell in love with the stubbornness and freedom and biliteracy that Cos had. She was always so lively!"</p><p>- "And what was it when she woke up and saw you?" The blonde shoved a sandwich in her mouth to shut her curious mouth.</p><p>- "She told me something that won me over in an instant, in that moment," the Commander grinned. <br/>- "She said she wanted me in very first day she saw me. But she knew the right way to get a heartbreaker like me interested. So that's how we started dating. I did everything for her, not realizing she never once told me she loved me."</p><p>- "Never?" The princess looked at Forest in surprise, turning around in the ring of her arms. <br/>- "Not once in three years?"</p><p>- "No," Lexa pressed her lips together.</p><p>- "Look!" Griffin wanted to change the subject. <br/>- "There's a carousel!"</p><p>Lexa followed Clarke's hand and smiled. That's right, there was a carousel on the beach with horses and bowls with not only kids but parents sitting in them.</p><p>- "Do you want to try it, Clarky?"</p><p>- "Yes!" the star turned abruptly to the screenwriter with a new sandwich, almost bumping her forehead. <br/>- "Just eat some more. Please."</p><p>- "Then feed me," the chubby lips turned into a sly and seductive smile.</p><p>The blonde brought the treat to the writer's lips, wanting to cover them with a kiss. The commander took a large bite and pressed the blonde's supple body tighter against her. The princess licked her lips excitedly, which did not escape Forest's eyes. Lexa tucked a dislodged golden strand of Griffin's hair behind her ear, and gently pulled her toward herself for a kiss. Clarke purred at the pleasurable chocolate butter-flavored kiss and Lexa. Would the star know how much the screenwriter wanted to make that kiss deeper, more sensual! But was the blonde ready for that? The commander wasn't sure. Forrest gently ran her fingers down the blonde's neck to her chin. The princess involuntarily opened her lips and Lexa couldn't help herself. She gripped Griffin's lower lip with her teeth, lightly nibbling and sucking on it. Clarke forgot how to breathe.</p><p>- "It's... Lexa..."</p><p>- "It's a kiss," the screenwriter tucked her nose into the blonde's cheek. <br/>- "A real one."</p><p>- "Can you do that more often?" The blonde touched her fingers to Lexa's lower lip.</p><p>- "I was hoping you would ask me to do this," the Commander laughed softly, leaving a quick kiss at the corner of the blonde's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the Princess's wish was granted. Forrest paid for the tickets to the carousel and led the blonde to the two horses. Griffin cheerfully climbed onto one of them and gestured Lexa to the next. The brunette hoped that no one she knew would witness this adventure. As soon as Lexa sat down on the next horse and looked skeptically at Clarke, the star immediately reached out and took her hand. The screenwriter raised an eyebrow in surprise, and the blonde began to swing their arms. The last time the Commander had done that was back in elementary school, holding her father's hand. It was so childish, a little weird, but so satisfying. Especially with Princess. So the carousel began its movement. Then Forrest's horse got higher, then Griffin's horse. But all the while, the girls didn't let go of their hands. Even if it looks strange to have two grown-up girls on a carousel, even if they smile stupidly, even if everyone looks at them... It doesn't matter. The important thing is that Lexa is holding Clarke's hand, smiling at her, just her. Such a pleasant trembling in her heart. And most importantly, Lexa wasn't afraid to open up to the star, she knew that the blonde wouldn't do anything wrong.</p><p>- "I've always wanted to ride like this!"</p><p>- "Why?" The screenwriter tilted her head to the side.</p><p>- "Because it's such a joyful feeling! I've always looked at happy children and realized that I want to be in their shoes. I want to hold someone's hand just like that and not think about anything else."</p><p>- "Well, Clarke," Lexa pursed her lips. <br/>- "Now you've done what you wanted to do, haven't you?"</p><p>- "Yes, you could say that."</p><p>- "Now let's do it my way," Forest smiled. <br/>- "I didn't just bring you here for a boat ride, Clarky."</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "I'm talking about the bike," Lexa laughed.</p><p>- "But I don't know how," the princess frowned.</p><p>- "I know. I'll ride you."</p><p>- "Would you be interested?" Griffin smiled.</p><p>- "It will be," Lexa leaned toward Clarke as the carousel began to stop. <br/>- "After all, you'll have to hold me."</p><p>The blonde burst into flames as she imagined the closeness of such a warm and familiar body. The writer led the blonde to a stall that rented bicycles. The commander paid a deposit and took one bicycle with a trunk and a basket. In the basket, the girls put a bottle of water and Forest's purse to make it more comfortable to ride. </p><p>Lexa got on the bike and patted the trunk behind her. Griffin bit her lip and sat down, immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Lexa looked like a contented cat who had just been given sour cream. Such a wide smile and mischievous gleam in her eyes ... If anyone had seen her, no one would have believed that this was the same sullen workaholic Lexa, who devoted all her daily life to work. No. This was another sincere and real Lexa. </p><p>Forrest drove through the park with her head held high, feeling Clarke's cheek pressed against her back. And it seemed like nothing could ruin this moment. But suddenly her green eyes procured a familiar bike and the figure of a tall guy. It was a brunette with wavy hair and brown eyes. Lexa hit the brakes in surprise.</p><p>- "Who's that?" Clarke raised her eyebrows as she followed Lexa's gaze.</p><p>- "It's Bellamy Blake," the writer muttered.</p><p>- "Blake?" The blonde was beginning to remember. <br/>- "Like Octavia?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "Is that her brother?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>The blonde blinked a lot, studying the guy. Yeah, he was all right, but he wasn't even worth the Commander's little finger. Was he the one Green had traded her fiancée for? What a mare!</p><p>Forrest had other things on her mind at the moment. She wanted to get away with the Princess from here. If Bellamy was here, there was a good chance that...</p><p>- "Lexa?" A voice sounded painfully familiar.</p><p>Lexa turned around, feeling Griffin's hands tense. Standing beside them was a girl with a beautiful and model-like appearance. She hadn't changed much. Still the same big brown eyes, neatly shaped eyebrows. Except her hair... She had lightened it. But it suited her insanely well.</p><p>- "Hello, Costia."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You learn quickly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screenwriter couldn't take her eyes off Costia. Beautiful and sexy as ever. And, more importantly, she seemed happy with Bellamy. It pained the Commander a little to see Green so alive and cheerful. But not because Cos had chosen Blake, but because she had so quickly forgotten and traded her and all the years of their relationship for a fleeting crush. </p><p>Had Cos even thought of her? Forrest knew, she felt, that the ex couldn't be with the brunette for long, that she would leave him as soon as Bell talked about a serious relationship. But it was better than if Costia had cheated on Alexa with the Bell while in a relationship with her. </p><p>For a moment a strange thought flashed through Lexa's mind that she could wait for Cos to cool her feelings for the guy and then they would be together again, but then... The screenwriter didn't want that anymore. All she could think about now was her blue-eyed star, who was clutching her hands tightly to her shirt.</p><p>- "What are you doing here?" Cos smiled, peering at the Commander. <br/>- "And who's the blonde?"</p><p>- "That's Clarke Griffin," Forrest had no idea how to introduce the Princess.</p><p>- "Are you on a date?" The ex had a strange twinkle in her eye.</p><p>- "Yeah," Lexa smiled tautly, feeling Griffin literally burns through Cos with her eyes. <br/>- "Actually, Clarke's living with me for now."</p><p>- "But, Lexa," Cos twitched. <br/>- "Don't you think this is all a little too soon? It hasn't even been a month since we broke up."</p><p>- "Wasn't it wrong for you to start dating Blake while you were still engaged to me?" replied curtly.</p><p>Costia bit her lip guiltily. The commander knew that Costia hadn't slept with Bellamy until the engagement broke up, a quality Forrest appreciated, but she just wanted madly to vent all the negative energy she'd accumulated.</p><p>- "Don't," Costia shook her head. <br/>- "Don't start."</p><p>- "I'm not doing anything, Cos," Lexa squinted.</p><p>- "Yes, you are!" Her ex-girlfriend walked up to Lexa and looked softly into the brunette's eyes. <br/>- "You know I feel guilty towards you., but I chose this path. With Bell."</p><p>- "Sure," the screenwriter looked away. <br/>- "The Blakes always know what to say to steal or take away a girl."</p><p>Cos stared into the Commander's green eyes for some time, admiring the beauty of this brunette. Costia had never said she loved Forrest just because she was afraid of Lexa's reaction. She was afraid that Lexa would get bored with such a life with her, so she always preferred to keep quiet. But she did love her, and now, looking at Clarke, she was jealous for the first time. Cos was deeply hurt by the fact that the screenwriter was already living with a rather pretty and busty blue-eyed woman, and they were also going on romantic dates. The ex loved going on dates with the Commander because they were all unlike anything else. Always different, always exciting, always the best.</p><p>The girls stopped going on dates because of Forrest's own busy schedule, she couldn't find a single spare minute... But why was she able to find time for the blonde?</p><p>- "I miss you Alexia," Costia whispered in Lexa's ear. <br/>- "You know that. But FOR NOW, I'm in love with Bellamy. Nevertheless, you will always play an important role in my life."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>It had been a full day since the screenwriter had met her ex-fiancée. The commander simply couldn't forget those words, the reaction they had on her. Costia herself doesn't deny the fact that she'll be back, but what if... What if Forrest doesn't want it anymore? Lexa realized that she had subconsciously chosen her starlet long ago, and only now did she realize that she didn't want to lose the blonde. Doesn't want to ruin what has just begun to bud between them. But... Could a she be with a star and have a good ending? Not like Jasper and Maya's.</p><p>The Princess, however, didn't get it. Griffin thought that Lexa missed Costia, and that even though Clarke couldn't hear them whisper, the screenwriter plans to get back to Cos. The star would never forget the sadness in green's eyes with which she looked at her ex. The blonde beauty didn't want to see it. She was now aware that she was jealous. She was jealous of the Commander for Costia, even though she knew it was wrong. Forrest somehow sank that day, smiling little, no matter how much the Princess tried to cheer her up. After a game of Twister, though, Lexa's spirits lifted.</p><p>As they said, the weather turned bad. Outside, clouds covered the whole sky, and a strong wind blew. People were unaccustomed to wearing sweaters and warm hoods, and some didn't leave their houses at all, like Lexa and Clarke.</p><p>The screenwriter sat on the couch in the living room, wrapped in a plaid, and lazily changed channels. Was the brunette cold? Suddenly, it was like it hit Clarke. She rushed to her room and pulled out a small bundle, which she had so carefully wrapped and tied with a bow. The wrapping wasn't very neat, but it added to the charm. Star was a little nervous. She walked over to the Commander, blocking the TV screen and smiled embarrassedly.</p><p>- "Can you distract yourself for a moment?"</p><p>- "Is something wrong, Clarky?" thoughtfully asked Forest, obediently turning off the sound on the TV.</p><p>- "I just want to cheer you up and express my gratitude for everything you've done for me," the blonde bit her lip and handed the brunette a bundle. <br/>- "This is for you."</p><p>Lexa took this strange gift, softly touching the hand of the Princess, and immediately began to unpack it. But Lexa did it carefully, as Griffin tried to tie this huge red bow. As she unfolded the paper, Lexa's lips involuntarily stretched into a smile, and her green eyes darted to the blue ones. It was the same sweater that the star had been knitting since she'd bought the thread. The sweater itself was green, which was only slightly different from the color of the Lexa's eyes, and the front had a raccoon pattern. The blonde took a long time as she knitted the animal's face. The commander ran her fingertips over the pattern and laughed, softly but sincerely.</p><p>- "Thank you, Clarky," the brunette took the Princess by the hand and pulled her to her couch. <br/>- "It's the best gift anyone's ever given me."</p><p>- "You're exaggerating," Griffin didn't even realize she was in Forest's arms.</p><p>- "Not even a little," Lexa nuzzled her nose into the golden top of her head. <br/>- "Because you made it yourself. Spent your free time on it, and that's all that matters." </p><p>Clarke smiled, pulling away from Lexa a little. She left a quick kiss on the brunette's cheek and started pulling the comforter off her shoulders.</p><p>- "I want you to put it on. I knitted it by eye, it might be a little big..."</p><p>- "Clarky," the screenwriter tilted her head to the side. <br/>- "It would be perfect either way."</p><p>She pulled her shirt off over her head, giving the blonde the opportunity to admire her perfect body for a few seconds, and then gently slipped the sweater on. It was quite soft and moderately warm. Forrest put her hands on the belt and playfully looked at the Princess.</p><p>- "Well?"</p><p>- "Perfect," Griffin smiled. <br/>- "The sweater's nice, too."</p><p>- "You're really good at flirting," Lexa winked as she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows.</p><p>- "Is that what you call flirting?" Griffin pursed her lips. <br/>- "I was just trying to make you laugh, to distract you."</p><p>- "You want to distract me?" Lexa asked.</p><p>- "Yes," Clarke's eyes lit up. <br/>- "Do you have a suggestion?"</p><p>A whole bunch of offers, but almost all of them were too unsuitable for the star. It was too soon for her. So the brunette began scrolling through more acceptable things in her head, like...</p><p>- "Let's put the mosaic together," Lexa shrugged. <br/>- "Haven't got around to it. I bought it, but I wasn't in the mood to assemble it."</p><p>- "And what is a mosaic?"</p><p>- "A puzzle," the green-eyed woman sighed, trying to explain everything correctly to the star. <br/>- "A picture consists of small pieces, and these pieces must be assembled into a correct composition." </p><p>- "Cool!" exclaimed the blonde. <br/>- "And what kind of picture is it?"</p><p>- "The Mona Lisa."</p><p>- "Is that the one Da Vinci painted?"</p><p>- "Yes," grinned the Commander and got up from the couch. <br/>- "Do you know him, Princess?"</p><p>- "Oh, yes!" laughed the blond. <br/>- "He was drawing a star. It caused such a commotion, among us." </p><p>- "It could not be!" Forrest almost dropped the mosaic box from her hands, pulling it from the top shelf. </p><p>- "Yep, except in her opinion it was too badly rendered face. Joconda didn't like the way he portrayed the nose," Griffin continued to smile. <br/>- "But, in my opinion, for a person of the time, it's fine."</p><p>- "Let's go to the kitchen," Lexa took Clarke's hands and led the way. <br/>- "So the Mona Lisa did exist?"</p><p>- "Yes. Leonardo envisioned the perfect woman he could paint on his canvas. So Joconda made his wish come true. Perhaps he didn't paint her face well, because he painted it from memory."</p><p>- "It just delightful!" Lexa was thrilled. <br/>- "You are a source of knowledge. There's so much to learn just by talking to you."</p><p>- "I'm thousands of years old," Clarke shrugged. <br/>- "I know a lot, but I don't understand everything."</p><p>These words hurt the screenwriter. That's right, she's a thousand years old. And how long will she live? How long would the blue-eyed blonde stay with the Commander? But it was also Forrest's understanding that no matter how much time the Princess would spend in her arms, Lexa would enjoy every moment with Griffin, they are more precious than anything else. Lexa wanted to change the subject.</p><p>- "Well, I was wondering," the screenwriter sprinkled a puzzle on the table. <br/>- "You're considered a supernatural creature, aren't you?"</p><p>- "That's because not all people know about us," the blonde began to look at the drawing on the lid of the box. <br/>- "If we stars didn't know about you, we'd consider you supernatural creatures too, wouldn't we?"</p><p>- "It all depends on perception, doesn't it?" The Commander smiled.</p><p>- "Absolutely."</p><p>- "Are there ghosts or elves or vampires?" </p><p>- "I can't deny it," the blue eyes scanned the jigsaw puzzle. <br/>- "But Vlad Dracul wasn't a vampire, that's all hearsay. He was just a very bloodthirsty man, so people made up this scary tale about him."</p><p>- "First we must gather the edges," Forrest sat down closer to the Princess, touching her shoulders. <br/>- "Do you make families up there in the sky?"</p><p>- "No. There is simply no need or necessity for that. The maximum is friendship," Griffin pursed her lips and looked at Lexa awkwardly. - "And we didn't have to be physically attracted to each other. And I didn't have to feel physical attraction for each other, either. I didn't even know what it was like to desire someone, to feel in love, until you opened the door for me."</p><p>- "In love?"</p><p>- "I think that those feelings that arise in my heart as soon as I look at you are called love. So yes, Lexa," Clarke looked seriously into her green eyes. <br/>- "I'm in love with you, but you don't have to feel the same way about me..."</p><p>Lexa didn't let her finish and gently, almost weightlessly, placed a kiss on Clarke's lips. The blue-eyed woman immediately had all thoughts slipped her mind. The screenwriter smiled playfully, stroking the blonde's lower lip with her thumb.</p><p>- "Will you be my girlfriend, Clarky? I want to try being with you," the Commander whispered. <br/>- "You make me a better person, and my life is brighter and more fulfilling. I've never felt this way before. Not even with Cos."</p><p>- "And what does it mean to be your girlfriend?"</p><p>- "It means no one can touch you but me. You belong to me," Forrest ran her finger across the lips of the Princess. <br/>- "Especially here."</p><p>- "And you belong to me?" Griffin smiled.</p><p>- "Yes. It turns out I do."</p><p>- "Then I want it more than anything," Clarke whispered. <br/>- "I really don't know anything about it, especially right now. My brain is like a compote made of cherries after you kisses."</p><p>- "Why cherry compote?" Forest arched an eyebrow. </p><p>- "Because it has the perfect proportion of sweet and sour!" replied Griffin importantly.</p><p>- "I'm not surprised," Lexa rolled her eyes and laughed. <br/>- "I wonder if your love for sweet can turn into an addiction."</p><p>- "Let's try and find out."</p><p>Lexa gave Clarke one more kiss and continued to put the mosaic together. The girls were very fortunate to put the borders together, and began to look in the pile of mosaics for the right elements for the picture. </p><p>- "I found part of an eye!" The Commander exclaimed, handing the puzzle to the blonde. <br/>- "Found an eyebrow?"</p><p>- "Searching," the princess shook her head negatively. <br/>- "And what do you need?"</p><p>- "A continuation of the sleeves," Forrest sighed.</p><p>- "I saw it somewhere!" Griffin looked up. </p><p>- "I saw, somewhere too," her green eyes met her intense blue ones and the girls laughed. </p><p>Both of their faces were so serious it looked as if they were taking apart the Declaration of Independence, not putting together a puzzle. Lexa had never enjoyed putting a puzzle together as much as she did now, with Clarke. But after sitting at the puzzle for more than three hours, until the girls' shoulders and backs were stiff, they broke off. The girls decided they couldn't do it in one sitting. After all, the picture itself consists of three and a half thousand elements. </p><p>The blue-eyed girl was delighted with this activity and, even when Lexa got tired and went into the living room, continued to collect, but not for long. Without the Commander, the effect was no longer the same. When the blonde walked into the living room, she found the lights off everywhere, an easel standing in the middle of the room, and Forrest carefully attaching a small lamp to the top of the easel so that the incident light would fully illuminate the canvas.</p><p>- "Princess," Lexa smiled, and nodded at the strange cans of paint, which Griffin certainly didn't choose herself. <br/>- "These are for you. I think it would be good for a change."</p><p>- "But I have paints, Lexa," Clarke walked over to the jars and began to look at them. <br/>- "But not like this."</p><p>- "Right," Lexa approached the blonde with a cheerful twinkle in her eye. <br/>- "These will glow in the dark. I think if you mix them with the regular paints in the picture you'll get an unusual composition."</p><p>- "Thank you," the blue eyes met the green ones. <br/>- "So they'll glow."</p><p>- "That's supposed to be it."</p><p>- "Can I check?" playfully asked the blonde, waving a brush in front of the brunette's face. <br/>- "If I drew your mustache, would it glow?"</p><p>- "Probably," she nodded. <br/>- "But who'd let you do that, Princess?"</p><p>- "Wouldn't you?"</p><p>- "No. I don't want to walk around with a mustache like that all day."</p><p>- "Pity," sighed Griffin. <br/>- "Then maybe you want to help me?"</p><p>- "Help?" Forrest smiled. <br/>- "I'm not an artist. The last time I painted was in elementary school."</p><p>- "It's not like I'm asking you to paint portraits or oil paintings. I just want you and me to create something together."</p><p>- "Together?" Lexa thought about it and gently took the brush from the blonde. <br/>- "I'm fine. But if I mess it up, it's not my fault. I warned you."</p><p>- "Good!" Clarke gathered her hair into a ponytail and took the other brush. <br/>- "Let's paint the night sky."</p><p>- "Just the sky?" Lexa squinted.</p><p>- "A bottomless and vast world of stars and universes," she corrected and her blue eyes sparkled.</p><p>The screenwriter opened all the other cans of fluorescent paint while the star sorted out the tubes of regular paint. The blue-eyed girl quickly mixed the right colors to paint the night sky with bright stars. </p><p>The blond grinned at the concentrated face of the Commander, who was hesitant to start painting. The princess gently took Forrest's hand, in which she held the brush, and began to lead it across the canvas. Boldly and somewhat chaotically applying strokes. Gradually, Lexa came to her own senses, beginning to work the brush more actively and making jocular comments about her «boundless talent.»</p><p>- "You know," Griffin suddenly began. <br/>- "The ancient Indian tribes had some interesting rituals. They used to draw certain symbols on each other to express a person's status and what they meant to you. I don't know why I remembered that."</p><p>- "Do you know these symbols?" Lexa smiled, adding some blue paint to the night sky.</p><p>- "Just a couple," Clarke looked expressively at the brunette. <br/>- "I can draw you one later, if you want. Or rather, on you."</p><p>- "Sounds pretty sexy," laughed the screenwriter, making the star blush angrily. <br/>- "And whit what are you going to do that?" </p><p>- "The paints will smudge," the blonde said. <br/>- But in addition to the paints, we bought artisticks, and they'll do just fine."</p><p>Lexa liked the way she said «we» so casually and naturally. Next to the Princess, Forest felt at home, as if they had known each other for a long time. And Lexa realized that she never reciprocated Griffin's feelings, but Clarke didn't even notice. It was enough for her that Lexa accepted her feelings. </p><p>- "I will, Clarky. Just next time," the writer wiped the sweat from her forehead, smearing a little paint on her face.</p><p>- "Um, Lexa," the star pointed at the paint stain. <br/>- "You got dirty."</p><p>- "Where?" she pretended to be surprised.</p><p>- "Here," the blonde pointed again.</p><p>- "Ah," the green-eyed nodded and ran a soiled finger across the Princess's forehead. <br/>- "Here?"</p><p>- "What are you doing?" laughed Griffin, trying to dodge Forrest.</p><p>- "I enjoy coloring you more than painting I don't know what. It's kind of abstract, don't you think?"</p><p>- "No," Clarke said, pointing to a strange yellow blotch. <br/>- "It's a cute little airplane."</p><p>- "It's a star!" Lexa got a little indignant.</p><p>- "It is? Oh, I mean, it is! That's what I said."</p><p>- "No!" Lexa shook her head in frustration. <br/>- "I told you I wasn't much of an artist."</p><p>- "The point is," laughed the blue-eyed girl. <br/>- "To express your thoughts and feelings through a picture, the way you express them through your scripts. Screenwriters are the same as painters, only they draw pictures and worlds with words and letters, not with paints and pencils."</p><p>- "You're also a philosopher," smiled the Commander, again trying to smear paint on the blonde. <br/>- "So much like, Aristotle." </p><p>- "Hey! I could really start fighting back!" The princess dipped her hands into the paint with a smile. <br/>- "You'll be just like a rainbow."</p><p>- "If I want to be the new face of the LGBT community, I'll find another way," Forrest rolled her eyes, also dipping her hands in paint.</p><p>- "The face of what?" Griffin frowned.</p><p>- "Forget it," Lexa rushed toward the blonde, but she started running away from her around the easel. <br/>- "Stand and fight like a... Amazon! That's right!"</p><p>- "It's going to be brutal and bloody," Clarke squinted. <br/>- "I'm afraid you'll be begging for mercy."</p><p>- "Me?! No way!" Lexa could feel the excitement of this «game.»<br/>- "Maybe I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, too! I'm gonna move this easel and I'm gonna get to you fast!"</p><p>- "No!" the star waved her hands. <br/>- "The painting isn't dry yet. And the carpet might get dirty, don't you feel sorry?"</p><p>- "Sorry not at all," grinned the screenwriter and managed to catch the blonde. </p><p>The commander with a satisfied smile tried to smear green paint on the blonde's face. The princess was not to be outdone either, she left the imprint of her palm on Forest's cheek with enviable agility. </p><p>- "She's glowing!" laughed Griffin, trying to hide her face on Lexa's neck. <br/>- "Your cheek is glowing."</p><p>- "And whose fault is that?"</p><p>- "The paint manufacturer?" Clarke innocently asked, scorching the skin on Lexa's neck with her hot breath.</p><p>- "You got my hair all messed up," said the writer, calming down a little. <br/>- "Not just my cheek. You're lucky it's evening and I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>- "But I got suffered!"</p><p>- "I'll go," muttered the green-eyed, holding her soiled hands up so as not to smear her star. <br/>- "And I'll take a shower."</p><p>- "I'll draw a little more and then I'll be there," the blonde bit her lip, pulling back.</p><p>The commander hurried to her room. How could the Princess not realize that she was madly aroused by her behavior and awkward touches? Forrest took a shower, washed off the traces of paint and stayed in her room, changing into her pajamas. Rain began to drizzle outside the window, which made her sleepy. </p><p>Lexa only covered her eyes for a second, laying down on the pillows, when a sharp peal of thunder sounded. Lexa cursed and stared at the ceiling. How was she supposed to sleep now? The writer stretched and stared out the window. Nothing but black clouds, which made her sad. Wondered if Griffin had drawn anything yet. Had she corrected the blots that the Commander had managed to make? What if Clarke is hungry? Damn! Forrest should have thought of that sooner. Lexa was already making a habit of worrying about her star. Guess Ray was right about something when she compared them to a married couple. That said, Lexa was absolutely sure of their relationship. She trusted the blonde because she couldn't imagine anything bad that Princess could do. </p><p>The screenwriter was about to get out of bed when an awkward knock on the door sounded. The Commander lifted herself up on her elbows, brushing damp strands of hair from her face.</p><p>- "Clarky?"</p><p>- "May I come in?" Griffin asked embarrassedly, opening the door.</p><p>- "Yes, Clarke," Forrest grinned.</p><p>The blue-eyed stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her, she could almost physically feel the green eyes on her. Lexa swallowed a clump in her throat, feeling excessive salivation. The blonde didn't just look seductive, she looked sexy as hell. Her damp hair was gathered into a bundled, but a few golden strands got out of her hair and were now dangled from either side of her face. Princess was wearing only a stretchy T-shirt that only slightly covered her underwear, exposing her long legs... in funny bunny slippers. </p><p>This time the kiss was much better. The blue-eyed kissed much more boldly than the last time. She tried to repeat what the screenwriter had done. She pressed her lips together on her plump lips, enjoying the minty kiss. The commander smiled contentedly as the blonde finally decided to press herself tighter against her. </p><p>Forrest squeezed the Princess's hips tightly and spun around, over her desirable body. Lexa remembered all too well what Griffin's body looked like in her swimsuit, her imagination drawing again and again the smooth curves of her waist, the milky skin on her shoulders, arms, legs. </p><p>- "You're getting better at this," Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear. <br/>- "Let me show you something new."</p><p>- "Yes," Clarke let out a low exhale.</p><p>The screenwriter dug her lips into a kiss again, stroking the star's thigh with her hand in her commanding manner. The blonde couldn't hold back a moan of surprise and admiration as the Commander deepened the kiss. Forest began to gently and unhurriedly explore the Princess's mouth, causing her to arch again and again under Lexa. But something wasn't right. Griffin lay with her arms bent at the elbows, pressing them against her body. Her position was like an infant's pose. Clarke clenched her fists, hiding her thumbs inside her palm.</p><p>- "What is it, Clarke?" Lexa whispered softly, stroking the blonde's cheek.</p><p>- "I don't know where to put my hands," the star blushed.</p><p>- "And where do you want them to be?" the screenwriter laughed softly.</p><p>- "Here," the blonde wrapped one arm around the Commander's waist. <br/>- "And here," she replied in a whisper, running her other hand through the brunette's hair.</p><p>- "Then let them be where you see fit," Forest kissed the Princess again.</p><p>Soon Griffin became active herself, pressing hard against Lexa's thighs. Lexa began nibbling and pulling back on Clarke's lips. Their hearts were beating somewhere in their ears. They didn't even hear the thunder anymore, didn't pay attention to the bright flashes of lightning. Today the blue-eyed wanted to give the writer her whole self, without the rest.</p><p>- "What are you doing, Clarky?" Breathing heavily, she asked the Commander as the blonde put her hands under her shirt.</p><p>- "I want it," replied the Princess. </p><p>- "I don't usually ask this, but..." Forrest was getting worried. <br/>- "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "Do you want it to be me?"</p><p>- "I need it to be you," Griffin answered confidently. <br/>- "Now and always."</p><p>Lexa had virgins before, but they meant nothing to the brunette. Now... Clarke was everything. And the screenwriter had absolutely no idea how or what to do to avoid making the blonde uncomfortable or hurt.</p><p>- "You're more worried than I am right now, aren't you?" the blonde laughed softly.</p><p>- "Probably," the Commander smiled slightly. <br/>- "You are the purest and most innocent creature, Clarky. I want everything to be the best it can be."</p><p>- "Most importantly, it will be you."</p><p>- "Princess," Forrest whispered, pulling the shirt off the blonde. <br/>- "You're very beautiful."</p><p>Griffin sucked in air sharply as Lexa's cool lips touched her neck. Lexa weightlessly covered the milky skin with kisses, breathing heavily. Clarke moaned longingly as the brunette bit down on the soft skin on the blonde's shoulder. The blue-eyed pulled the writer to herself, kissing her passionately and running her hands under her shirt.</p><p>- "Take it off."</p><p>The commander pulled away, helping the blonde rather ineptly pull her top off. The princess immediately grazed her lips against Forrest's neck, ineptly sliding her teeth down her collarbones. This awkwardness in Griffin's movements, maddeningly aroused Lexa. Lexa tentatively tightened the strap of Clarke's bra and looked languidly into the blonde's eyes.</p><p>- "Last chance to stop me."</p><p>- "Don't you dare stop," Clarke replied, engaging Lexa in another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What did I miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa had never felt such excitement and a sense of sublimity. Clarke belongs to her completely. It's such an unusual, intoxicating, and beautiful feeling to know that a star has chosen her. The writer covered the blonde's body with kisses over and over again, making her wriggle with every touch of her lips against her delicate skin. The princess struggled to rid the Commander of her clothes, as her hands trembled slightly with the unaccustomed feeling of arousal.</p><p>- "God," Griffin exhaled as Forrest fairly easily rid Clarke of her underwear. <br/>- "What on earth are you doing to me?"</p><p>- "This," Lexa kissed the star on the neck and then slid her lips to the cleavage between her breasts, leaving another kiss there. <br/>- "And that."</p><p>- "It was a purely rhetorical question," the blue-eyed laughed huskily, elbowing up to give Lexa a kiss on the lips.</p><p>The screenwriter gently ran her fingertips over the blonde's skin down to her thigh, and then pressed her pelvis sharply against herself, stopping with her hand in Clarke's hamstring dimple. The commander smiled victoriously as she heard a long moan and then leaned into the blonde, once again mastering her lips. The princess deepened the kiss, pulling Forrest even closer to herself, pressing her whole body against her.</p><p>- "You may be in pain," Griffin heard a hot whisper. <br/>- "But it won't be for long."</p><p>- "I'm ready. Please..."</p><p>Lexa slid her hand to the inside of Clarke's thigh, causing another excited sigh. Lexa had never felt so responsible as she did at this moment.</p><p>- "Clarky," the writer smiled softly. <br/>- "I'll be careful."</p><p>- "Lexa," the blonde whimpered. <br/>- "I'm going to bite you if you don't..."</p><p>The princess could not finish as her words were drowned in a surprised cry. It hurt a little, but the Commander did not stop kissing the blonde, caressing her body with gentle touches, forcing her to concentrate on more pleasant sensations. And Griffin was drowning in these caresses. How could she even live without these sensations all this time? The answer lay in Forrest. </p><p>Not once had Clarke felt anything even vaguely resembling sympathy until she met Lexa. And Clarke knew that she loved her, loved her with all her being. She wanted to say it over and over again, but she couldn't say a word now. Gradually, the pain became even more pleasant and welcome, until it was replaced by pleasure. Star bit herself lips, holding back cries of delight. Lexa really was a skilled lover. And was only hers, at least for now.</p><p>- "You're mine," the screenwriter whispered, as if reading the blonde's thoughts. <br/>- "Without residue."</p><p>- "And always will be," the blonde exhaled.</p><p>She arched up and sank back onto the cushions, feeling her heavy, rapid breathing on her belly. Forest was still gently kissing the Princess's, soothingly stroking her waist with her fingers. </p><p>Griffin looked at Lexa with a hazy gaze, realizing that the brunette herself didn't get a proper discharging. Clarke shifted sharply, finding herself on top and meeting the surprised look in her beautiful green eyes. When Lexa looks at her like that, her heart quickens its rhythm. Star slowly kissed the screenwriter on the lips, smiling slightly at the brunette's response. The Commander's hands already involuntarily rose to the blonde's hips, squeezing them.</p><p>- "What are you doing, Clarke?"</p><p>- "You know," the Princess whispered back.</p><p>- "Don't," Forrest's voice was hard to recognize.</p><p>- "Teach me," Griffin licked her lips involuntarily, not realizing how sexy it was in Lexe's eyes. <br/>- "I want you to curve under me the way I curve under you."</p><p>- "Clarke," Lexa pulled the blonde close to herself. <br/>- "How can you be so innocent and sexy!"</p><p>- "Teach me," the star whispered again.</p><p>- "Okay."</p><p>So the girls spent almost three days almost never getting out of bed. The screenwriter never smiled so much as she did on those mornings when, as soon as she opened her eyes, she fell into a plaid blue mist. The commander was ready to admit that this hot blonde was the most talented student. The Princess was getting better and better each time. </p><p>Forrest felt a pleasant fatigue throughout her body, but her star's touch had an energizing effect, creating a rush of endorphins. Hell, yes! Lexa was happy with Griffin. She didn't need anything else, just to hear Clarke's pleasing wheeze at night, to hold her in her arms in her sleep, to wake up to her kisses. Wasn't that happiness?</p><p>Now the girls were in the living room, seated on the couch. Lexa was working on a script, and Clarke was comfortably seated in the ring of her arms, watching her beloved work, occasionally kissing her neck, eliciting a smile.</p><p>- "Maybe we should think of a happy ending, Clarky." The screenwriter thoughtfully twisted a strand of the blondes hair around her finger. <br/>- "Make the main characters stay together?"</p><p>- "That would be amazing."</p><p>- "I never thought of a good ending for this couple before," Lexa reached up, taking off her glasses. <br/>- "But now... I want it to be. I believe it's possible."</p><p>The blonde understood that it was not just about the characters in the play now, but about themselves. More than once the princess wondered what would happen next. She loved Forrest with all her heart and wanted to be with her, but she also wanted to fulfill her beloved's wish and make her happy. But, if it happens that Griffin does will grant a wish, she will have to come back...</p><p>- "I want them to have a happy ending, too."</p><p>- "Clarky," Lexa kissed the blonde softly on the lips, and then nodded out the window. <br/>- "The sun is already shining. The clouds are almost gone."</p><p>- "Do you want to go for a walk?"</p><p>- "I want to go shopping with you. We need clothes suitable for the English climate."</p><p>- "Are you going to wear that sweater?" Clarke bit her lip. <br/>- "With a raccoon on it?"</p><p>- "Sure," Lexa put the script aside, turning her full attention to the star. <br/>- "I'll wear it whenever it's cold. I'll show it off and say my girlfriend made it for me."</p><p>- "Girlfriend, huh?" The star smiled blissfully. <br/>- "It sounds magical."</p><p>- "Really?" said the writer, pretending to be surprised.</p><p>- "Why does Reyes call you Raccoon? I've long wanted to ask why this particular animal?"</p><p>- "Oh, that's an old and uninteresting story," the Commander blushed. <br/>- "You'll laugh."</p><p>- "Tell me," the blonde looked pleadingly at Forest. <br/>- "I'll try to be serious."</p><p>- "Okay," Lexa sighed. <br/>- "It's a nickname I got my first year at the academy. Reyes and I had a creative assignment-to tell the kids a fairy tale in a new way. We had to write our own script and prepare the scenery."</p><p>- "Oh, good!" Griffin wondered. <br/>- "College is fun, isn't it?"</p><p>- "Yeah, sometimes," Lexa nodded. <br/>- "Ray was the White Crow, and I played the Raccoon. I had a funny raccoon head hat and a war paint job. The kids loved our fairy tale so much that they were sure to have a photo shoot with us. It was so long and the show was in the evening... Anyway, we passed out in the dressing room. And when we woke up, we were late for class. And we had a midterm that we couldn't miss. The makeup didn't wash off completely."</p><p>- "You wore raccoon makeup all day?" Clarke could barely contain her laughter.</p><p>- "Almost," the writer replied doomfully. <br/>- "I managed to wash it off around lunchtime, so most of the professors and the whole academy were aware of our adventures. At least Reyes and I got the highest grades! But I almost punched some particularly «smart» jocks with a weird sense of humor a couple of times."</p><p>- "Battle Raccoon?" Clarke giggled.</p><p>- "The most militant and active Raccoon," the screenwriter played with her eyebrows. <br/>- "Didn't you notice that last night?"</p><p>- "Yeah," the blonde glowed, pulling herself closer to her favorite body. <br/>- "And last night, and this night, and this morning..."</p><p>- "Clarky!" the brunette laughed as the star began to tickle her neck with her breath. <br/>- "Stop it!"</p><p>- "Okay..." the blonde sighed. <br/>- "When do we get out of our little nest?"</p><p>The commander smiled. «Our» nest. The princess considers this place her home as well. Forrest averted her gaze to the side to smile less stupidly.</p><p>- "Waiting for Raven, she wanted to stock up for the trip, too."</p><p>- "Who's the fourth ticket for?"</p><p>- "For my cousin John Murphy," the Commander replied. <br/>- "He's a nice guy. Yeah, and Ray would love to see him, too."</p><p>- "Why? Are they friends?"</p><p>- "Not really, Princess," laughed Forrest. <br/>- "He's an old love of hers."</p><p>- "Have they date?"</p><p>- "No, but they were close. However, John got a job in another city and they decided not to complicate their relationship."</p><p>- "Raven wouldn't hurt to fall in love," Griffin smiled. <br/>- "It's such a magical feeling, especially when it's mutual."</p><p>Lexa didn't open her gaze from Clarke. The star knew her feelings were mutual and did not require Lexa's confirmation. The writer was afraid that if she confessed her feelings to the Clarke, her blonde would disappear. After all, just as soon as the Commander tells her that her happiness lies in this girl, everything could change. </p><p>But Forrest was not in love with the Princess. Lexa considered the crush to be temporary and passing. She loved Griffin with all her heart. What is the difference between love and falling in love? Falling in love is almost always instantaneous, while love arises gradually, out of ordinary friendship or affection. When one loves, one accepts one's other half with all her faults, even finds them charming.</p><p>- "What's wrong with you?" Clarke was embarrassed by the stare of a gentle gaze. <br/>- "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>- "Promise me one thing, Clarky," Lexa whispered. <br/>- "Promise me you'll shine only for me."</p><p>Star smiled softly, touching the brunette's face with her fingers. Now the blue eyes looked with all seriousness at the screenwriter, as if peering into her very soul.</p><p>- "I exist only for you," the blonde reached out to touch the Commander's face. <br/>- "Don't you see that yet?"</p><p>- "I remembered something!" To avoid answering this question Forest smiled, smacking the Princess on the nose. <br/>- "I need to call my friend who lives in London, and tell him that we will visit them soon."</p><p>- "Call?"</p><p>- "Yes. Hand me the laptop."</p><p>- "What about the phone?" Griffin wondered.</p><p>- "I prefer Skype," Lexa explained. <br/>- "Through the camera on the laptop you can see who you're talking to, you can see how people react. You'll see now."</p><p>Clarke enthusiastically grabbed the laptop and handed it to Lexa. The girls sat down on the couch so that they both fit into the camera. A couple of minutes later, a rather muscular mulatto in his thirties answered the video call. He had a shaved head, dark eyebrows, and deep brown eyes. As soon as the man saw the screenwriter, he immediately smiled broadly, flashing snow-white, straight teeth. Star would have found him rather handsome if it weren't for the green-eyed perfection sitting next to her.</p><p>- "I can't believe it!" the mulatto exclaimed loudly with a slight accent. <br/>- "The commander herself!"</p><p>- "Hello, Link!" Rolled her eyes the brunette. <br/>- "It's been a long time."</p><p>- "Almost half a year," the man nodded. <br/>- "And it was only because I was in the States for a photo shoot. You wouldn't have called if I hadn't."</p><p>- "Stop cursing, Lincoln!"</p><p>- "I haven't started yet," Link smiled and nodded toward the blonde.<br/>- "Hey, who are you?"</p><p>- "This is my girlfriend," Forrest replied instead of Princess. <br/>- "Clarke Griffin."</p><p>- "Girlfriend?" Lincoln was surprised. <br/>- "What about Cos? Anya told me that you two broke up, but knowing Costia, I thought it was a temporary thing."</p><p>- "No, Link," Lexa answered confidently. <br/>- "Now, no."</p><p>- "Okay," the man replied after a little silence and looked at the blonde. <br/>- "It's nice to meet you, Clarke. I'm Lincoln Grounder."</p><p>- "Hi," the princess waved her hand at the screen.</p><p>- "How's Anya, Linc?" Lexa put her arm around Griffin's waist. <br/>- "You haven't tortured your wife yet?"</p><p>- "Hey! It's only been a year since the wedding!" Grounder laughed. - "Besides, I'm on the road all the time, so we don't get tired of each other."</p><p>- "What do you do?" Clarke decided to take the initiative.</p><p>- "I'm a photographer," said Lincoln proudly. <br/>- "What do you do?"</p><p>Star met the screenwriter's puzzled gaze. They hadn't time to discuss that yet, and the Commander was afraid the blonde wouldn't be able to cope with answering the question. But the Princess was no fool, she was only new to all human concepts and lifestyles, but she was more than capable of coming up with a believable story.</p><p>- "I paint."</p><p>- "You're an artist?"</p><p>- "A beginner," Griffin smiled as Forrest exhaled in relief.</p><p>- "Our professions are pretty close," Link shrugged and looked at Lexa again. <br/>- "So, what was the reason you decided to make yourself known?"</p><p>- "I, Clarke, Raven, and John are going to London," Lexa proudly announced. <br/>- "I thought you wouldn't pass up such an opportunity to meet us and give us a tour of the best pubs."</p><p>- "Really? That's great!" The man was genuinely delighted. <br/>- "But... Shit! I'm going to France for a month. I'm afraid I won't be able to meet you."</p><p>- "Too bad," exhaled the screenwriter. <br/>- "What about Anya?"</p><p>- "She'll be glad to meet you! She was just recently thinking about you and Reyes."</p><p>- "And she read my script? I sent it to her last week," the screenwriter waved a text in front of the screen. <br/>- "Though it's only a draft so far."</p><p>- "Yes, she is," Link nodded. <br/>- "And I took a peek, too."</p><p>- "How was it?"</p><p>- "Oh, it's good! Very unusual," Grander nodded. <br/>- "But when did you suddenly switch to tragedies?"</p><p>- "Why tragedies?" Blue-eyed misunderstood, involuntarily taking the Commander's hand.</p><p>- "Not tragedies, perhaps, but dramas."</p><p>- "Why do you say that, Link?" Forrest answered, swallowing.</p><p>- "Think about it. Are you really sure that a supernatural immortal creature would have a future with a human?"</p><p>- "And why not?" The blonde squeezed her hand tighter.</p><p>- "I just think so."</p><p>- "Princess..." The brunette shifted her gaze to Griffin.</p><p>- "Wait," Clarke hissed. <br/>- "Lincoln, aren't there happy endings in cases like this?"</p><p>- "I don't know, really. I don't even know Anya's opinion yet," Link threw up his hands. <br/>- "I'll tell her you're coming. I'll make my little girl happy, but I've got to run now. I have a customer to see me."</p><p>- "All right," Lexia said with a strained smile. <br/>- "I'll see you later, Lincoln."</p><p>- "Yes," the man nodded. <br/>- "It was nice to meet you, Clarke."</p><p>- "Nice meeting you, too."</p><p>Putting the laptop aside, Lexa bit her lip. Her cheerful attitude had gone somewhere at lightning speed. Clarke's blue eyes followed the green ones closely, though the writer tried to look away. The blonde didn't like the Commander's state of mind, and she didn't like knowing that Forrest shared Lincoln's opinion.</p><p>- "Come," the Princess whispered, lifting herself up from the sofa and pulling the brunette with her.</p><p>- "Where to, Clarky?"</p><p>- "You need some fresh air," Griffin took the comforter and threw it over Lexa's shoulders. <br/>- "In the meantime, I can try to make you a fruit smoothie. Let's see if I've learned how to use the technique."</p><p>- "Don't, Clarke," Lexa smiled a little. <br/>- "Just stay with me."</p><p>- "Sure," the star crawled under the comforter with the writer, and together they went out on the porch of the house.</p><p>It was chilly and damp, but the girls hardly felt it. The commander thought only of the warmth that the blonde was giving her, snuggling up against her whole body. Forrest sat down on the swing, settling Princess on her lap. For a while the girls were just silent, each thinking about his own thing.</p><p>- "Clarke."</p><p>- "М?" Griffin smiled softly.</p><p>- "How do stars die?" Lexa squeezed out. <br/>- "How did Jasper die?"</p><p>- "Lexa," Clarke immediately tensed. <br/>- "Don't think about what Lincoln said. They didn't mean anything."</p><p>- "Tell me," she insisted. <br/>- "I need to know that."</p><p>- "The longer a star is among humans, the weaker it gets," the blonde began. <br/>- "That's what happened to Jasper."</p><p>- "How do they weaken?"</p><p>- "Gradually their glow fades," the blonde answered thoughtfully. <br/>- "They become like human. Jasper's regeneration is gone, and he gets sick a lot. He had a hard time with the common human cold."</p><p>- "What happened toward the end?" The Commander involuntarily cradled the Princess in her arms, put her nose against the golden top of her head.</p><p>- "One morning Maya didn't find Jasper in bed," Griffin replied quietly. <br/>- "There was stardust in his place. We just burn out, disappear."</p><p>- "I don't want to find stardust, Clarke. I don't want it to happen to you," Lexa covered her eyes. <br/>- "For it to happen to us."</p><p>- "It's not going to happen," Clarke believed it. <br/>- "I'm stronger than Jasper, I have a little more experience. Lexa, we'll figure something out. It's going to end well for both of us. Just have faith in that."</p><p>- "But Clarke...</p><p>- "Don't think about it," the star shook her head. <br/>- "Please, let's spend our vacation in London without thinking about it, okay?"</p><p>The screenwriter looked long into the blonde's confident eyes, wishing it with all her heart. The commander nodded and smiled weakly, kissing her beloved on the cheek.</p><p>- "Thank you, Princess."</p><p>- "I love you," blue eyes studied Forest's face. <br/>- "I just love you."</p><p>The moment was shattered by a rustle and a muffled clap. The girls almost synchronously turned their heads toward the source of the sound and saw Reyes. Reyes stood stunned by what she heard. Her brown eyes mingled from Clarke to Lexa, and back again.</p><p>- "What did I miss?" Raven smiled involuntarily. <br/>- "I'd been gone less than a week, and here was SUCH a thing."</p><p>- "Hey, Ray," Clarke waved at Raven. <br/>- "Lexa and I were just waiting for you."</p><p>- "Yeah?" Ray raised her eyebrows mockingly. <br/>- "That's good, because I'm going to strangle Raccoon."</p><p>- "What?" the writer didn't understand.</p><p>- "Yeah, yeah," her friend nodded, pulling a water pistol out of her purse. <br/>- "Why the hell didn't you tell me John was coming with us?"</p><p>- "Oh," the Commander gently pulled the blonde away from her, standing up. <br/>- "So you already know."</p><p>- "Of course I know!" Reyes moved menacingly toward Forest. <br/>- "Imagine how shocked I was when Murphy suddenly texted me about it."</p><p>- "I was hoping to surprise you!" Lexa threw up her hands and smiled. <br/>- "It's funny, isn't it?"</p><p>- "Would it be funny if I chased you all over the airport? You really think so?" and without waiting for an answer, Raven began pouring water on Lexa with a pistol.</p><p>The writer was cold, but fun at the same time. The princess watched with laughter as the Commander ran away from the brunette all over the station, shouting profanities in her direction. </p><p>Griffin decided to get in on the fight, too. While Forrest and Ray were busy with each other, she ran over to the sprinkler switch that was used to water the lawn during the drought. Clarke turned up the water pressure and pressed 'Start.' Reyes cried out in surprise, and Lexa drew in a loud gasp of air and opened her mouth. Both girls' gazes were fixed on the star.</p><p>- "Clarky!" Lexa and Raven exclaimed simultaneously.</p><p>The girls were already soaking wet, and the blonde couldn't stop laughing. But her laughter faded as the wet girls moved resolutely in her direction. She was especially alert to the mischievous glint in the writer's eyes. The commander overtook the blonde and grabbed her by the waist from behind with a dangerous smile. Raven, on the other hand, grabbed the blonde by the legs and the two of them dragged her under the sprinkler.</p><p>- "Let go!" The princess laughed herself to tears, ignoring the cold. - "What are you doing?"</p><p>- "Revenge, Clarke," came Forest's cheerful voice over her ear.</p><p>- "Let me go! God!" the girls flung Griffin down on the wet grass. <br/>- "Coconuts on legs! Let go of me!"</p><p>Ray laughed even harder, falling down beside Clarke. Lexa brushed the wet strands of hair away from her face and looked up at the sky with a smile.</p><p>- "The sun had gone behind a cloud, we needed to change. If we catch a cold or get sick, there's nothing fun about the trip, in London won't be."</p><p>- "You're right," Reyes grinned. <br/>- "But it was fun. And those bags I left on the lawn were wet, too. And there was pie and two bottles of soda."</p><p>- "Pie?" The star got excited. <br/>- "Let's hurry up and get inside. We have pie to eat!"</p><p>Lexa and Raven looked at each other cheerfully and hurried to turn off the water in the sprinkler, then they picked up the package Raven had brought and hurried into the house. </p><p>The writer allotted her friend some funny dry clothes that more or less fit her, and then she changed herself as well. The blonde was sitting in dry sweatpants and a tank top over which was a terry-cloth bathrobe after a while. After taking a bite of pie, Raven described in detail to the Commander her correspondence with John. Forrest, as well as her Princess, noticed Raven's embarrassed smile as she told her about the guy. Such a reaction was not typical of her.</p><p>- "So you're glad he's coming with us?" Griffin smiled at Reyes, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder. <br/>- "And you're hoping it might work out."</p><p>- "Don't twist my words, Clarke!" Raven resented, blushing at the realization that her desires were so obvious. <br/>- "I'll just be glad to see him."</p><p>- "Is that all?" Lexa grinned.</p><p>- "Yeah," her friend decided to change the subject. <br/>- "And what was that cute sweater you had hanging in your closet? I noticed it when I was changing."</p><p>- "It's Clarky," the writer nodded at the blonde. <br/>- "It's her work."</p><p>- "You knitted a sweater?" Ray smiled.</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "It turned out great!"</p><p>- "Thank you," the blonde lowered her gaze in embarrassment.</p><p>- "By the way... I must be winding myself up, but what's between you?"</p><p>- "What are you talking about?" Lexa made an innocent face.</p><p>- "Are you two together?"</p><p>- "Yes," the princess smiled, putting her arms around the brunette.</p><p>- "And you're already..." Raven began with a cheerful smile, but noticing the warning look in the green eyes she decided to remain silent.</p><p>- "Don't start," Forest shook her head, but her smile was already the answer to the question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An old friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of departure arrived. The screenwriter, as promised to the star, tried to think only of good things. The girls spent a fabulous time together. The commander didn't let the blonde out of her sight for a second. The princess persuaded Forrest to finish that mosaic without leaving everything for later. Griffin was happy, waking up every morning in Lexa's arms. Now, Clarke was on needles. She would be flying in an airplane for the first time in her life, the first time she would see the plane itself...</p><p>- "You haven't forgotten anything.?" Lexa asked the star as she dragged the wheeled suitcase out of her room.<br/>
- "You sure don't want me to double-check it?"</p><p>- "It's okay," the blonde smiled as she approached the writer.<br/>
- "I put everything you told me together."</p><p>- "Okay," the Commander leaned toward the Princess and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.<br/>
- "Come on, Rae's waiting for us outside in the car. She'll kill us if we don't hurry."</p><p>Reyes was nervous herself. After all, she'd see Murphy again, find out how his job was going, if he had a girlfriend...</p><p>- "We're ready!" Forrest announced as she piled her bags and suitcases into the trunk of Raven's car.<br/>
- "No one forgot their passports?"</p><p>- "No," Rae rolled her eyes and honked her horn.<br/>
- "Get your ass down on that seat, Raccoon, or I'll get Griffin out of here without you."</p><p>- "I was just checking," Lexa grinned and sat down next to Clarke in the passenger seat.</p><p>- "Will your friend be meeting us in London?" smiled at the blue-eyed to Lexa as she buckled her seatbelt.</p><p>- "Anya?" The screenwriter grinned.<br/>
- "Oh, I'm sure she will."</p><p>- "Yes," Rae spoke up.<br/>
- "She wouldn't forgive that."</p><p>- "What?" the blonde didn't understand.</p><p>- "You," the Commander sighed.<br/>
- "She's been texting me that she's dying to meet you."</p><p>- "When did you have time to correspond with her?" The princess was surprised.<br/>
- "I was always around, and I didn't notice..." </p><p>- "When you were asleep," Forest interrupted.</p><p>- "I didn't realize I was falling asleep before you did."</p><p>- "That's right. And you know, Clarkie, when I hold you in my arms when you're asleep," Lexa sat down closer to Griffin and put her arm around her waist.<br/>
- "Like this, you shine?"</p><p>- "Of course I am. I know it's your arms around me," Clarke looked straight into her green eyes.<br/>
- "Just looking at you is enough to make me feel my best."</p><p>- "Sorry to interrupt your cooing, lovebirds," Reyes glanced in the rearview mirror.<br/>
- "But where will John be waiting for us?"</p><p>- "John," Lexa smiled understandingly, crossing her gaze with her friend in the reflection.<br/>
- "He'll be right outside the airport."</p><p>- "Okay," Raven bit her lip and stared at the road again.</p><p>- "How well do you and Anya know each other?" Blue-eyed asked.</p><p>- "Yes," she smiled.<br/>
- "Met on the set. She's a great makeup artist."</p><p>Lexa took out her phone and flipped through the pictures to show the blonde.</p><p>- "We were shooting a movie in Ireland at the time," Forest smiled.<br/>
- "About elves. I don't know what made me write about them, but it was a success."</p><p>- "I think it was inspired by the week you spent in Holland," Rae laughed.<br/>
- "Remember those funny lollipops on a stick with marijuana in them? Remember those cupcakes?"</p><p>- "You were the one who fed them to me! How was I supposed to know you wanted to have fun?" Laughing indignantly, the brunette handed the Princess the phone with the right picture.<br/>
- "The girl on the left is Anya."</p><p>Griffin took the phone and looked closely at the photo. Reyes and Lexa were there, Lincoln was on the right, and Anya, apparently, was on the left. The picture was taken against the green fields of Ireland, and even included the sound engineers, who were checking the microphones. Anya was a tall girl, somewhat belligerent in appearance. She had dark blond hair, slightly curly, and brown eyes. Clarke couldn't determine her ethnicity, but from the narrow slit of her eyes, she could be assumed to have Asian roots.</p><p>- "She looks older than you do."</p><p>- "Yeah, by five years," Reyes voiced.<br/>
- "She's cool. Bringing booze to the set."</p><p>- "That's the most important quality in a cool person?" Lexa arched an eyebrow.<br/>
- "You're not fixable."</p><p>- "I don't need fixing," Raven laughed.<br/>
- "I'm perfect!"</p><p>Raven parked her car near the airport, realizing that she was leaving her alone for quite some time, and then enthusiastically began to drive the girls toward the airport. She tried not to give away her excitement about meeting Murphy, but her companions could see that perfectly well enough. </p><p>Rae saw the guy almost immediately. But the closer she got, the more worried she got. Her confidence vanished somewhere, and her usual chutzpah instantly evaporated as soon as their eyes met. </p><p>He wasn't handsome, but he was certainly attractive. He was of medium build and the perfect height for Reyes, she thought. He had brown hair and big gray-green eyes. But what Raven liked best about Murphy was his smug smile. By nature John had a slightly disgruntled and bored expression, but he was one of the funniest people a girl had ever met.</p><p>- "John!" the screenwriter waved to her cousin and dragged the star after her, overtaking her frozen friend.<br/>
- "I'm so glad to see you!"</p><p>- "Commander," the guy laughed as he hugged his sister, nodding politely to the blonde.<br/>
- "I didn't think I'd say this, but I missed you."</p><p>- "How sweet," Forrest smirked and pointed to the Princess.<br/>
- "This is Clarke Griffin, my girlfriend."</p><p>- "John," the guy took the blue-eyed girl's hand unceremoniously and shook it.<br/>
- "John Murphy."</p><p>When Rae finally approached the company, the guy immediately drew his eyes to her. Murphy didn't break eye contact with Raven for long, then smiled confidently.</p><p>- "Hello, Raven."</p><p>- "Hi," Raven whispered.</p><p>- "Have you thought about me?</p><p>- "No way!" she rolled her eyes.<br/>
- "You're handsome, of course, but not that handsome."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Flying on a plane was very funny and exciting for the blonde. Rae, as the screenwriter had requested, provided the Princess with fake IDs. The commander was still a little nervous when Griffin went through customs, but it worked out fine. They flew first class on the plane. Titus knew how to encourage good employees. Raven sat with John, and Forrest sat with Clarke. </p><p>Lexa purposely seated the blonde by the window so she could enjoy the view. Star was very excited and was constantly fidgeting in her seat, which was insanely endearing to Lexa. The blue eyes were carefully studying the cabin, the stewardesses, even the seats. Everything was so amazing to the blonde that she didn't even notice the screenwriter looking at her with a smile.</p><p>- "Clarkie," the Commander took the blonde's hand, intertwining their fingers.<br/>
- "Are you worried?"</p><p>- "A little. I'm worried about being in the sky again."</p><p>- "Do you miss it?" Forrest didn't like to ask that.</p><p>She feared that the Princess would not be willing to trade her immortal life for the ghostly chance of being together. But Lexa remembered what Griffin had said before. She remembered that there was a chance for a star to become human... Lexa couldn't imagine life without Clarke anymore, couldn't imagine days without the star's cheerful laugh, without the attentive gaze of blue eyes.</p><p>- "I miss the feeling of sublimity," the blonde looked into the screenwriter's green eyes.<br/>
- "But it's nothing when you compare all my feelings when I'm with you."</p><p>- "Would you like to be human, Clarkie?" The commander smiled softly at the blonde.</p><p>- "Certainly I would."</p><p>- "Then..." Forrest turned her whole body toward the Princess.<br/>
- "Could it be possible?"</p><p>- "It is possible, but only rarely," Griffin bit her lip.<br/>
- "I doubt a star would fall for me."</p><p>- "What about me, Clarkie?" Lexa took the blonde's face in her hands.<br/>
- "If I made a wish for you to become human?"</p><p>- "No," Clarke shook her head.<br/>
- "Your wish is to be happy. You can't waste it on other people."</p><p>- "But you are!" the brunette shook her head.<br/>
- "You are my happiness, my way of being happy."</p><p>- "Lexa... It doesn't work like that."</p><p>- "I love you," the words came so naturally from the writer's lips that it seemed the most obvious thing of all.<br/>
- "And it might sound selfish, but I want you to always be there for me."</p><p>- "I'll always be with you," the blue-eyed woman kissed the Commander softly on the corner of her lips.<br/>
- "Wherever you are."</p><p>- "What would it take to keep you with me? For a star to fall for you?"</p><p>- "I don't know," the blonde pressed her lips together.<br/>
- "Almost no one knows, and those who have granted the wishes of the stars are silent."</p><p>- "That's not fair," Forrest leaned back in her seat.<br/>
- "There's got to be some way out of this!"</p><p>- "Do you remember that you promised not to think about it during our journey?" The princess adjusted the collar of her girlfriend's denim jacket.<br/>
- "I want to have a fabulous time with you, Raccoon, worrying only about whether I should bring my umbrella, okay?"</p><p>- "Yes," Lexa exhaled, trying to smile at Griffin.<br/>
- "Okay, Clarkie."</p><p>But that was a lie. Lexa couldn't help but think about the possibility of losing her star forever.</p><p>At the airport, when the girls had already received their luggage, Anya met them. The blonde liked her almost immediately. Anya Rounder stood with a bunch of colored balloons, actively waving them in the air. The writer waved back at her, eliciting a wide smile from her old friend. The commander took the blue-eyed girl by the hand and led her to Anya, nodding to John and Raven, who seemed oblivious to the girls' existence.</p><p>- "Forrest!" Rounder pounced on the brunette, squeezing her tightly in her arms.<br/>
- "You little shit! I haven't heard from you for half a year, and now you come here with a gorgeous blonde!!!"</p><p>The princess smiled as she watched the two friends embrace so steely. Griffin could see that Lexa was having an easy time with Grounder.</p><p>- "That gorgeous blonde," Lexa muttered, freeing herself from the embrace.<br/>
- "Clarke."</p><p>- "Clarke," Anya repeated.<br/>
- "That's a cool name. I'm Anya."</p><p>- "Nice to meet you," the star held out her hand to the girl, as people often did when introducing themselves.<br/>
Rounder smiled at the gesture and, instead of responding to it, hugged the blonde tightly. The screenwriter laughed at the genuine surprise on the blue-eyed girl's face.</p><p>- "Don't hit on my girlfriend," the Commander rolled her eyes.<br/>
- "You're married, don't forget."</p><p>- "Why?" Anya smirked.<br/>
- "Do you see me as a rival?"</p><p>- "Enough," Forest grinned, defiantly hugging the Princess and kissing her on the cheek.<br/>
- "That's my golden-haired treasure."</p><p>- "So," Murphy walked over to the ladies.<br/>
- "Anya has a bald treasure?"</p><p>Grounder stared indignantly at the boy. Rae and Lexa were laughing their heads off, and only Griffin was watching with an embarrassed smile. </p><p>Clarke ran the question Lexa had asked her on the plane through her head. Does the star want to be human? Did she want to have fun with her friends the way the screenwriter did? The blue-eyed girl wanted to have time to try everything the Commander wouldn't forbid her. Blondie wanted to try to go to school to become a professional artist... It's all inherently human! Also Forrest. The princess didn't want to leave her. Lexa became an air for Griffin. Vital. </p><p>But Clarke didn't want Lexa to think about it all the time. The star herself was afraid to think about their future together, but the blue-eyed girl knew for sure that she wouldn't leave the writer until the last, she would be around as long as possible.</p><p>- "What are you thinking about, blondie?" Anya waved her hand cheerfully in front of the blonde's face.</p><p>- "Never mind."</p><p>- "Clarke?" The Commander looked at the Princess in surprise.</p><p>- "I want a sweet," said the blonde, the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>- "Sweet?" Forrest smiled.<br/>
- "What a wonderful idea! Anya, where can I buy cakes around here?"</p><p>- "I know a place," said Grounder thoughtfully.<br/>
- "We could buy a cake and take a ride on the Ferris wheel. What do you think of that?"</p><p>- "I'm all for it!" Reyes stood between Griffin and Lexa and put her arm around their shoulders.<br/>
- "And tonight we'll hit the pub?"</p><p>- "Totally."</p><p>- "Not without us," Clarke looked at Lexa.<br/>
- "I was a little tired while we were on the plane, and I'd just like to relax with Raccoon, if that's okay with you?"</p><p>- "Of course they don't mind," the screenwriter smiled softly.<br/>
- "I'd love to."</p><p>Anya had a rather large Jeep, which she confiscated from her husband. Although, Lincoln was not even aware of his wife's shenanigans. John stowed all the suitcases in the trunk, and then hurried to open the door for Raven. Murphy had to sit in the front seat, next to Anya. Clarke sat in the back seat between Raven and Lexa. </p><p>Anya drove her friends to the local bakery, where the blonde selected a brownie for each, almost without listening to her friends' protests. The boys sat down on a park bench and began to enjoy the creamy sweets. Anya began to talk about her work here and about the big order Lincoln had received a week ago. Only John and Reyes listened intently, though, and Forrest was constantly distracted by Griffin, who had managed to get her nose and chin almost completely dirty in the cream while engrossed in the cakes. </p><p>Clarke lay on Lexa, resting her head on her shoulder, and watched her friends talk. Lexa took some wet wipes out of her pocket and wiped the cream off the Clarke's chin. The blonde immediately turned her head toward the writer with the warmest smile in the world. The commander leaned over to the blue-eyed girl and kissed her on the stained tip of her nose.</p><p>- "Tasty, Clarkie."</p><p>- "Will you give me a taste?"</p><p>- "What?" grinned Forest as the Princess shoved the cake in her face without remorse.</p><p>However, Lexa's indignation passed as quickly as it had appeared when Griffin laughed merrily and covered first the brunette's soiled cheek, then her chin and the corner of her lips with her lips. Lexa arched an eyebrow as she felt the stares of extra eyes on her. Anya, John, and Raven looked at the couple with amusement.</p><p>- "Maybe you want to «relax» already?" Anya smiled broadly.<br/>
- "I can get you a guest room on the second floor at my house. We won't be in until late, so you can be alone..."</p><p>Clarke seemed to think seriously about the girl's words, while the screenwriter blushed a little. The star noticed this and hastened to rectify the situation by showing everyone her tongue.</p><p>- "Cousin, I never thought you'd be charmed by childishness," John grinned.</p><p>- "Murphy," the Commander sighed, nodding at the blonde.<br/>
- "There's no limit to her charms, so don't fall prey to her yourself."</p><p>- "By the way," Anya said.<br/>
- "I read your script. Why did you decide to write such an unusual story?"</p><p>- "Just so," Forrest met the amused look of the Princess.<br/>
- "The plot fell on my head, roughly speaking."</p><p>- "I would love to participate in the filming, I'll have to offer it to Titus."</p><p>- "I think he won't mind," laughed Lexa.<br/>
- "He appreciates your skills."</p><p>- "When do you need to finish your work?"</p><p>- "Just enough time to come up with a satisfactory denouement."</p><p>- "What's there to think about?" Anya rolled her eyes.<br/>
- "The faster you write a script, the sooner the whole world will see this masterpiece."</p><p>- "Personally I think," said Griffin.<br/>
- "That the ending needs more work."</p><p>- "I wouldn't worry about it," said Grounder.<br/>
- "You could do this: the star stays with human until the end, and all the time they're happy, and then at the end she dies..."</p><p>- "No," Lexa shook her head firmly.<br/>
- "That's not going to happen."</p><p>Clarke saw how harshly the screenwriter responded to her friend, and she wondered about the meaning of her words. The blonde was well aware that it was not about the end of the script at all, but about the end of the relationship between man and star.</p><p>- "Or," Anya continued.<br/>
- "The star makes a wish come true and makes her loved one happy. She returns to the sky and watches her for the rest of her life..."</p><p>- "I haven't read it yet!" John was indignant.<br/>
- "Why am I the last to know about it?"</p><p>- "You're just not usually interested in it," Rae shrugged.<br/>
- "But it's a really good story."</p><p>- "Everything my talented cousin does is a masterpiece," the guy hummed.</p><p>- "What about you, John? What do you think, having an independent opinion, can a human and a star be together?" the blue-eyed girl asked.</p><p>- "I don't know for sure... Because I don't know the plot," Murphy shrugged.<br/>
- "But though the love story is interesting, I think that such a relationship is unnatural. A human is born and dies, that's the way it should be, and the stars... Let's just say they're eternal. The stars are all that is, that ever was, and that ever will be."</p><p>- "John," Raven noticed the change in the Commander's face.<br/>
- "Don't. That's enough."</p><p>- "I was just answering," the guy shrugged, not understanding his cousin's change of heart.</p><p>- "Raccoon..." Raven frowned.</p><p>- "I have a headache," Forest interrupted Reyes.<br/>
- "What was that you said about nominating a room?"</p><p>- "Okay," Anya laughed and took the house keys out of her pocket.<br/>
- "You can take a cab. You know the address. We'll bring your luggage ourselves."</p><p>- "Wonderful!" The princess took the keys before the brunette.<br/>
- "Thank you."</p><p>- "Clarkie," Lexa got up from the bench and nodded toward the cab rank.<br/>
- "That way."</p><p>- "Yeah, wait," Griffin said, snatching another brownie out of the box.<br/>
- "Okay, now I'm ready."</p><p>Clarke absolutely loved riding in the compact black car. She tried to cheer up Lexa all the way, trying to speak in the different accents she knew. The screenwriter couldn't hold back a kind smile after all, being around the blonde. The blonde also shared a brownie with the Commander, which almost definitively lifted her spirits. </p><p>The princess gazed with delight at the ancient streets of London as she drove through the main square. She never tired of telling Forrest the story of several of the landmarks she had witnessed the construction of in person. There was a big difference between how they looked from above and how they looked up close.</p><p>Anya's house was not far enough from town. It was a two-story cottage standing in the middle of a field. Lincoln preferred to buy a house away from the neighbors. The village of Surrey was one of the largest, however. The cottage grounds were enclosed by a waist-high stone fence with a beautiful wooden gate. There was enough room to make a lavish garden, but Anya was perfectly relaxed about such matters, preferring to spend the free space on more useful things. </p><p>The house itself was made of red stone with a beautiful tiled roof. It looked just as dignified on the inside. Griffin especially liked the fireplace and the gorgeous library. Lexa took her shoes off in the hallway and went to the second floor, looking for the guest room. Her main goal was the bed, since she was really tired and wanted to rest.</p><p>- "Imagine that," Clarke caught up with Lexa at the door with a book in her hands.<br/>
- "Here's the first edition of The Time Machine!"</p><p>- "Are you going to read it?" The writer put her arm around the blonde's waist and nuzzled her neck with her nose.<br/>
- "Will you read it to me?"</p><p>- "It's not a good bedtime read," the blonde whispered, kissing her softly.</p><p>- "Never mind. I just want you to read to me."</p><p>- "All right," the princess nudged Forest toward the bed.<br/>
- "Get some rest. Because I won't let you sleep at night."</p><p>Lexa looked at Griffin interestedly, thinking about taking advantage of the offer now, but fatigue took over. Clarke lay down next to Lexa, and the brunette immediately embraced her. It was hard for Star to describe all the feelings she was experiencing at such moments. It was as if she could catch every sigh from the writer, every flutter of her fluffy eyelashes. </p><p>The blonde knew that even though the stars were eternal, she would cease to exist without her Commander. Forrest reached for the Princess's lips, giving her a tender and sensual kiss. Griffin's body immediately responded to the touch of her beloved lips. She wrapped one arm around Lexa's neck, running a hand through her delicate brown hair and running strands between her fingers. Lexa muttered contentedly as Clarke deepened the kiss. Their tongues met, their breath hitched. The writer's hands slid down the blonde's waist to her hips and squeezed them tightly. The commander kissed the blonde again powerfully, caressing the coveted lips with her tongue.</p><p>- "God," the Princess exhaled as Forrest pulled away a little to regain her breath.<br/>
- "This way I'll never start reading a book, and you won't get any rest."</p><p>- "I'm sorry," Lexa laughed softly, running her nose down Griffin's cheek to her ear.<br/>
- "It's just really hard to resist."</p><p>- "Get some rest," Clarke had to make an effort to put Lexa's head on the pillow.</p><p>- "Okay."</p><p>Star advanced to the screenwriter and patted her shoulder, hinting for her to put her head there. Settling comfortably on the blonde's shoulder, the Commander felt the Princess begin gently stroking her back with her fingertips. Every cell of Forrest's body responded to these gentle caresses. Griffin opened the book and began to read. Her husky voice harmonized pleasantly with the soothing silence and worked better than any lullaby. Lexa smiled peacefully and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Night. A beautiful night sky full of stars. A picturesque field with low grass and a large oak tree in the middle. Everything seems so peaceful. But then why is the screenwriter so restless? The commander is just looking up at the night sky, and her heart is beating hard in incomprehensible excitement.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Raccoon!" A hoarse laugh breaks out, and Lexa turns around.<br/>- "I've been looking for you!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Princess," Forest smiled broadly.<br/>- "Where are we?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "I think you're asleep," Griffin squinted cheerfully, approaching Lexa.<br/>- "That's what's going on in your head."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clarke hugged Lexa from behind, hugging her tightly around the waist. The screenwriter took a deep breath and turned her head toward the blonde, touching her forehead.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "I love you, Clarkie."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "I know," the blonde kissed the brunette gently on the cheek, and then nodded at the sky.<br/>- "It's beautiful, isn't it?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Yes," the writer whispered.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "You said you liked to look at the stars," the blonde rested her head on the Commander's shoulder.<br/>- "So do stars look at people. We end up looking at each other all the time, but you people don't notice that."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "If I could, Princess," Forest covered Griffin's hands with hers.<br/>- "I would go there with you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "That's impossible. Even if I imagine for a moment that you were there... It would be unbearable for you. You're living a real and living life. There will be no such thing."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "But there will be you," Lexa smiled.<br/>- "What am I going to do here alone, Clarkie?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "You could start a family, Lexa. You can fall in love again, even have children."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Clarke."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "No, let me finish," the star squeezed the screenwriter tighter in her arms.<br/>- "And I'll be there, watching you. I'll be there, all the time."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "I wouldn't be able to love someone like I love you, Clarke."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "You know," the blonde's voice got quieter.<br/>- "I've always loved the way you say my name. You're the only one who makes it so special. But I can't stay with you and deprive you of the chance to live a normal life."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "No," the Commander almost clutched her fingers into the Princess's disappearing arms.<br/>- "I don't want it to be like this."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Close your eyes."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "No," Forest shook her head.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Please."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "Clarkie..." Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears flow uncontrollably down her cheeks.<br/>- "Don't leave me."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- "I'll never leave you," Griffin replied faintly.<br/>- "All you have to do is look up at the starry sky and there I will be. I love you, Lexa."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And she disappeared. The screenwriter felt only a handful of dust in her hands, but the Commander didn't want to open her eyes. Forrest didn't want to see a world without Clarke in it.</i>
</p><p>- "Lexa! Wake up!" an anxious voice brought the brunette out of her sleepy state.</p><p>Lexa blinked frequently, wiping tears from her cheek. She met her gaze with blue eyes and immediately enclosed the star's beloved face in her palms.</p><p>- "Clarkie..."</p><p>- "You've been crying," the blonde smiled softly at the writer.<br/>
- "Had a nightmare?"</p><p>- "Yes," the Commander answered in a trembling voice.<br/>
- "A dream. A terrible dream."</p><p>- "I told you not to read the Time Machine," said the Princess, laughing softly.<br/>
- "Will you tell me what you dreamed?"</p><p>- "It doesn't matter anymore, Clarkie," Forest tried to smile.<br/>
- "It's a dream."</p><p>- "Okay," Griffin pulled her bangs away from Lexa's face.<br/>
- "Smile for me, raccoon."</p><p>- "Kiss me, Clarke, and then I'll smile."</p><p>The blond leaned into Lexa's face and gently kissed her plump lips. Feeling the blonde so close to her again, the writer began to calm down.</p><p>- "Smile," the Princess muttered and bumped the Commander in the shoulder with her forehead.</p><p>Studying Griffin's face carefully, Forest smiled broadly. Right now, Clarke's right there. She's not going anywhere. For now, that's enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Here is my wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>14 years ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What do girls usually do at twelve? A hundred problems appear, hobbies. They start thinking about discos, boys, trying to show their imaginary «independence». </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lexa wasn't like that. She had little fun with her peers, didn't think about boys at all, preferring to spend her time more productively. As she was now. All of her classmates were visiting the most popular boy in class, while the future screenwriter sat at a table littered with astronomical encyclopedias and maps of the starry sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Lexa," the man with brown hair and a kind smile walked up to his daughter and put his palms on her shoulders.<br/>- "Why didn't you go to Caleb's party?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "It's a useless thing to do, Dad," the brunette brushed it off and wrinkled her nose charmingly.<br/>- "I'm bored there."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Marcus," the dark-skinned woman came into the room and hugged her husband by the waist and smiled.<br/>- "You must encourage her aspirations to learn."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I know," Kaen grinned.<br/>- "Our girl is an unusual and clever little baby."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I'm not a baby," Lexa laughed.<br/>- "I'm not five years old anymore."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Right," Indra nodded seriously and walked over to the brunette.<br/>- "How was your essay, Alexia?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Just great!" Immediately the brunette lit up.<br/>- "The teacher said it should be submitted for publication in the newspaper!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I'm proud of you," the man kissed his daughter on the top of her head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Indra helped me," Lexa looked at her stepmother cheerfully.<br/>- "She took me to the zoo and told me the myth about centaurs! So I decided to write about them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "What was the topic of the essay?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Creating a non-existent reality," the brunette answered proudly and picked up one of the cards.<br/>- "I compared humans and centaurs, for which I got the highest score."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Kind of hard, don't you think?" Marcus raised his eyebrows.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Nonsense," Indra dismissed.<br/>- "Creative assignments are great for developing a child's thinking."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Dad," Lexa nodded at the star charts on her desk.<br/>- "Can you set up the telescope in my room?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "What are you going to look at this time?" the man smiled and went to the closet and took out a box of telescopes.<br/>- "Stars? Maybe a comet or something? Or, oh my God, aliens?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b> - "Marcus!" Indra looked sternly at her husband.<br/>- "You can't see aliens from this distance!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Enough," Lexa laughed, shifting her emerald eyes from her father to her stepmother.<br/>- "I want to start soon. I still have a report to write."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Will you write about stars, my little astronomer?" Kaen smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Yes! I want to write about a trip to the stars!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "And why do you like them so much, Alexia?" Indra asked, walking over to the table and running her hand over the spines of the books.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "They're... special," she said after a short silence.<br/>- "I've always wanted to be among the stars."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Have you ever thought," Marcus stopped at the stairs to the second floor.<br/>- "That once you're among the stars, you won't find anything?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "And what if," Lexa stood in front of her father,<br/>- "among the stars, I find everything?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Marcus grinned at his daughter's words and gently patted the little brunette's head, ruffling her hair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Daddy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Marcus!" Indra rolled her eyes.<br/>- "Do you know how much work I had to do brushing these curls after the bath?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I love you," Kane winked at his wife and looked at his daughter again.<br/>- "And you, my little treasure."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The screenwriter watched with a smile as the blue-eyed woman watched Anya work. Anya, interested in the fact that the blonde was into drawing, had been teaching the Princess to put on the most basic makeup for days, and Griffin certainly had a talent.</p><p>John and Rei decided to try to start a relationship, but the decision wasn't easy for Reyes. She was still afraid that she would make a mistake, that she couldn't handle a long-distance relationship, or that she would ruin everything. Murphy himself didn't think so. He was glad that Raven had finally decided to take this step. </p><p>John sat in the living room watching the news while Anya admonished Clarke. It was already evening. Lexa and Raven sat in the kitchen, peering at her friends and loved ones through the doorway. Forest poured herself and her friend a glass of juice, watching Rei keep her eyes on the back of Murphy's head.</p><p>- "What are you planning to do?" Lexa pursed her lips and leaned on the table top.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" Reyes smiled innocently at her friend.</p><p>- "I saw something last night," Lexa took a sip of juice and smiled.<br/>
- "Either I was hallucinating, which is unlikely. John kissed you, didn't he?"</p><p>- "You're hallucinating," Raven snorted and smiled shyly.<br/>
- "We didn't just kiss. He... his... lips were so soft."</p><p>- "I get it," the screenwriter laughed.<br/>
- "So what, Rei? You and him?"</p><p>- "We're kind of together," she bit her lip.<br/>
- "But what if it doesn't work out?"</p><p>- "Raven," the Commander put her hand over the brunette's arm.<br/>
- "You can be together. Take advantage of it. Take advantage of every moment, every opportunity to be with him. I know what I'm talking about."</p><p>Reyes stared into Forest's eyes for a long time, realizing that Lexa was right. After all, even Lexa is trying to spend every second with Clarke.</p><p>- "You're right."</p><p>- "Yes," the writer nodded with pursed lips and took another sip of juice.<br/>
- "And you?</p><p>- "Me," the Commander grinned and looked toward the star.<br/>
- "I want to do it right. I love Clarkie, I know she loves me, too. But..."</p><p>- "Raccoon!" Rei followed Forest's gaze.<br/>
- "Remember what Indra said?"</p><p>- "She said a lot of clever things."</p><p>- "Remember when I came to you for Thanksgiving? You tried to explain that all this crap starry sky thing to me..."</p><p>- "It's not a crap!"</p><p>- "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let me finish, Forrest! Then you were looking through your favorite telescope and Indra said," Reyes smiled.<br/>
- "«One day someone will look at you the way you look at the stars.»"</p><p>Lexa chuckled softly as the blonde, feeling the emerald eyes on her, turned around with a gentle smile and waved her hand.</p><p>- "The princess looks at you like that, Lexa," Raven looked at the screenwriter again.<br/>
- "Don't you ever forget that."</p><p>- "Hey!" Anya waved a hand at the screenwriter.<br/>
- "Commander, come here and help us."</p><p>- "Me?" Forrest reluctantly got up from her warmed chair and went into the living room.<br/>
- "What for?"</p><p>- "I'm going to show Griffin how to do the makeup of a fake tattoo."</p><p>- "And what's that for?" Lexa squinted.</p><p>- "Help your girlfriend," Anya forcibly sat Lexa down on the couch next to Clarke, who immediately wrapped her arms around the writer's waist, burying her nose in her auburn curls.</p><p> - "Please," Star stretched out.</p><p>- "Okay," the Commander quickly pecked the blonde on the tip of her nose.<br/>
- "Only at your request."</p><p>- "Yay!" The blonde exclaimed merrily.</p><p>- "What are we going to draw?"Anya looked at the Princess with interest.</p><p>- "Hmm... Oh right!" Griffin took out a piece of paper and a pencil.<br/>
- "This!"</p><p>- "What is it?" Anya asked as she watched Clarke draw strange patterns on the piece of paper.</p><p>- "These tattoos were worn by ancient tribes in what is now America."</p><p>- "So you're a historian, too?"</p><p>- "Sort of," replied the star, her blue eyes flashing in Forest's direction.<br/>
- "Let's do it on the right shoulder."</p><p>- "I can wash it off later, right?" Lexa cocked her eyebrows.<br/>
- "It's an experiment."</p><p>- "Yeah, sure," the blonde began to bare Lexa's shoulder.<br/>
- "I'll be careful."</p><p>- "Sounds sexy," the writer laughed.</p><p>- "Do it later," Anya rolled her eyes.<br/>
- "I'm going to drag John and Rei to the Tower of London to cement their relationship. There's a fascinating evening program there. So be patient until we leave, okay?"</p><p>- "Anya," the Commander arched an eyebrow.<br/>
-" Get on with it."</p><p>The Grounder pinched Forrest's shoulder lightly, making her ooze in surprise, and she smiled rather pleased. Lexa grinned, catching the Princess' slightly surprised and concerned look. Did Griffin really think they were fighting? So naive and sweet.</p><p>- "Clarke," Lexa gently ran her free hand along the star's forearm.<br/>
- "I have an idea. I don't want to sit here while our lovebirds have fun."</p><p>- "Journey?" Blue eyes lit up with excitement.</p><p>- "Yes, Clarkie," the screenwriter looked at her old friend.<br/>
- "Anya, you're going to take Link's car again, aren't you?"</p><p>- "Yeah," the girl squinted.<br/>
- "Why?"</p><p>- "Is your Volvo okay?"</p><p>- "Are you're encroaching on my my bunny?"</p><p>- "I'll drive it carefully," winked the Commander.<br/>
- "So where can I get the keys?"</p><p>- "On the nightstand in the hallway," Grander surrendered.</p><p>- "Perfect, thank you."</p><p>- "Where shall we go?" The blonde began to fidget in one place.</p><p>- "I bet you know a lot about Stonehenge, Princess," Forest smiled broadly as Griffin intertwined her fingers.<br/>
- "I think it would be fun to see it up close."</p><p>- "Great!" Clarke leaned over and gave Lexa a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>About forty minutes passed while Grounder rather skillfully drew the picture on Lexa's shoulder, which the star had previously drawn on the paper. The blonde watched in silence as Anya drew each curl with a special pencil in a polished and confident motion. The writer even seemed that the blonde forgot to breathe.</p><p>- "Drawing can not wet half an hour" Anya gave the pencil Princess.<br/>
- "Now makeup dries a little, and then you can even touch it. It can be erased only with warm water and a sponge."</p><p>- "It's nice," Lexa said, turning her shoulder to the mirror.<br/>
- "I like it."</p><p>- "Yes, not bad," John came up to the girls.<br/>
- "You know, Anya, if you get fired, you won't be out of a job."</p><p>- "You can do anything if you have talent," Grander grinned smugly. - "Take Forrest, for instance. She could be a screenwriter, a writer, a journalist, and Griffin could be a painter, a makeup artist, a tattoo artist..."</p><p>- "I get it," Murphy hummed.<br/>
- "Are you ready to go? I want you to show me and Rei the most romantic places."</p><p>- "Why did I ever agree to be a part of this?" Anya sighed.<br/>
- "Okay. Clarke, do you understand what you need to do?"</p><p>- "Yes!" the star nodded confidently and moved closer to Lexa, tilting her head to the side and looking at her.<br/>
- "Maybe try it on her leg? Or on her stomach?"</p><p>Rei walked over to Murphy and awkwardly took him under her arm. She smiled at the guy as he immediately put his arm around her waist harder, circling her from behind. John rested his chin on Reyes' shoulder and looked expressively at Grounder.</p><p>- "I get it!" Anya threw up her hands and got up from the couch.<br/>
- "I'm going to get my jacket. John, you owe me a drink tonight. If I'm wasting my free time watching you guys coddle, I want to have a decent reason for doing it."</p><p>- "Shall we go upstairs?" Lexa whispered in the blue-eyed girl's ear, deliberately touching the delicate skin behind her ear with her lips.<br/>
- "You can doodle on me to your heart's content."</p><p>The blonde swallowed loudly, imagining the process in great detail. The screenwriter had a knack for making Griffin's heart skip a beat, though... Everything she did had that effect on Clarke. But knowing the subtext in such innocent words...</p><p>- "Raccoon," the star's voice was hoarse.<br/>
- "I think we should see our friends off first."</p><p>- "Of course," the Commander left a light kiss on the blonde's shoulder and pulled away.<br/>
- "Let's see them off."</p><p>- "Forrest, you know where your room with the Princess is, don't you?" Anya threw her jacket over her shoulders.</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "Then you understand that it's the only place you can..." Grander pressed her lips together, holding back a chuckle.<br/>
- "Rest, right?"</p><p>- "Oh, my God, Anya!" Murphy opened the front door, letting Raven out.<br/>
- "That's enough. They're grown-up girls, they'll figure it out. Please, let's just go."</p><p>- "I hope Clarke and you, Alexia, understand me, don't you?" her friend hurried toward the exit.</p><p>- "Yeah," Lexa took Clarke's hand and walked to the door.<br/>
- "Completely."</p><p>- "See you later, then," Anya waved goodbye.<br/>
- "Have a good date."</p><p>The screenwriter closed the door and turned to the blue-eyed girl. She slowly took a few steps toward her, watching the blonde nervously lick her lips. How the Commander loved this innocent movement.</p><p>- "Princess," Forrest stopped confidently in front of the blonde, close enough to touch her forehead.<br/>
- "Do you want to draw on me?"</p><p>- "I want you to undress..."</p><p>- "Can you repeat that?"</p><p>- "I want to try drawing on your back," Griffin explained, starting to chuckle.<br/>
- "I know what you're thinking, of course, but..." </p><p>- "Yeah," Lexa sighed.<br/>
- "It's not at all what I expected."</p><p>- "But there's still plenty of time, Lexa."</p><p>- "I love you, Clarke. This will be good enough for me."</p><p>- "Thanks," the star sighed and pulled the writer back to the couch.<br/>
- "Why Stonehenge, Raccoon?"</p><p>- "I don't know," she pondered as the blonde began to slowly pull off her outerwear.<br/>
- "I just think it's one of the most amazing places in the world. And I would love to be there with you."</p><p>- "It's very nice," the princess laid Forrest down on the pillows face down and ran her fingertips down her spine with a smile.<br/>
- "But I'm a little surprised."</p><p>- "About what, Clarkie?"</p><p>- "You didn't ask me how Stonehenge was built," Griffin explained.<br/>
- "I thought you might want to know."</p><p>- "I... Clarke, there are a lot of things I want to know. But if they all reveal their secrets, they'll lose their appeal," Lexa smiled.<br/>
- "I want Stonehenge to continue to be a mystery to me."</p><p>- "Wise decision, Lexa," Clarke began to put the first touches on the brunette's neck.<br/>
- "You always surprise me with your way of thinking."</p><p>- "Out of the box, you mean?"</p><p>- "No," the star shook her head without taking her eyes off her work. - "You don't look at everything like an ordinary person. You see things from different angles, you think about different ways of solving problems. You have an open mind."</p><p>- "That's my charm," grinned the screenwriter, as the star began to make strange patterns between her shoulder blades.<br/>
- "I thought I'd had too much to drink when I saw you. I thought you were a little..."</p><p> </p><p>- "Crazy?" The blonde suggested and laughed.<br/>
- "Now that I've been around people for a while, I realize I looked a little crazy."</p><p>- "I'm sorry," Lexa said, embarrassed.<br/>
- "I don't think so now, Princess."</p><p>- "I know. Do you know what I expected when I fell from the sky?"</p><p>- "That you'd get your wish quickly and come home?"</p><p>- "Almost. I thought I'd have no trouble solving your riddle. I expected to see a pessimistic woman who lacks attention, but instead I saw on the doorstep the most beautiful creature in my entire existence."</p><p>- "Clarkie-" Forrest wanted to turn around, but Griffin wouldn't let her.</p><p>- "You're beautiful, smart, amazing, perfect. I'm afraid I knew even then that I would do anything for you. But what I certainly never would have assumed was that you would show me your world, open up to me, teach me how to live. You have done more for me than I have done for you, and for that I will forever thank you.</p><p>- "Forever? It's too much, Clarke," Lexa flinched a little as the star moved down to her waist.</p><p>- "Not enough for me," the blonde barely audibly replied, leaning toward the screenwriter and kissing her naked shoulder.<br/>
- "You will never be enough for me."</p><p>The commander closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasurable sensation. She chose not to answer, for she could not find the words... But the choice was made. Today, she would have the best day with the Princess and then make a wish before it was too late.</p><p>Forest lay still, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of goose bumps on her body. Griffin was neat and gentle and caring as always, but no matter how hard Lexa tried, she couldn't tell by the feeling exactly what Clarke was picturing on her back.</p><p>- "Clarke, why exactly the drawings of ancient tribes?"</p><p>- "They're beautiful, unusual, and have a history of their own. The tattoos I'm drawing have only been worn by the greatest leaders and chiefs."</p><p>- "Are you alluding to my nickname?" The screenwriter arched an eyebrow and looked at the blue-eyed woman.</p><p>- "Yes, Commander," the princess pointed her tongue.<br/>
- "Exactly. Don't move, or I'll draw an anchor all over your back!"</p><p>- "Oh no!" Forrest pretended to be frightened.<br/>
- "Oh, no, just not that.."</p><p>- "Just a little more patience."</p><p>Lexa was pleasantly surprised by the result. On her back was a long tattoo along her spine, consisting of small hieroglyphs and circles of various sizes. Clarke left the living room for a few minutes, leaving Lexa alone. The screenwriter looked at her reflection with a slight smile, imagining herself a warrior or a tribal leader, but it was too problematic... The commander had no way to fit her image with spears, swords, armor...</p><p>- "The only thing missing is a warrior's coloring," the star smiled, appearing in the room with a comb and a pack of small rubber bands.</p><p>- "You think so?"</p><p>- "Yes," the blonde approached the brunette and wrinkled her nose funny.<br/>
- "Even if you painted you like Raccoon, you'd look impressive."<br/>
The princess hugged Forest from behind and smiled into the reflection.<br/>
- "Imagine, furred clothes, a one-shoulder cloak," Griffin ran her palm over Lexa's arm.<br/>
- "Perhaps a beautiful throne or chair in the shape of horns or tree roots..."</p><p>- "Don't tease my imagination," Lexa smiled.</p><p>- "Sit down," Clarke whispered in her ear.<br/>
- "I'm not done yet."</p><p>The blue-eyed girl gently sat the brunette down in the chair and began to gently brush her hair away from the writer's face. The commander closed her eyes as the blonde began to go through the auburn strands, sometimes running them through her fingers. The princess brushed the unruly curls, humming a tune to herself.</p><p>- "You know, Clarkie," Forest squinted her eyes, looking ahead of herself with a soft smile.<br/>
- "Only my mother, Indra, used to brush my hair when I was a kid."</p><p>- "It's nice, isn't it?"</p><p>- "It is pleasant."</p><p>- "Hold your head up, please," Griffin whispered, and as Lexa obediently complied with her request, Clarke left a light kiss on the brunette's forehead.</p><p>Clarke began to weave the uncomplicated braids, rubber banding them together. Lexa watched the star's manipulation closely through her reflection, a little surprised by the blonde's imagination. The blonde removed the bangs from the writer's face, combing her hair back. Her hair was half loose, half braided... It was hard for the Commander to describe the intricacy of her hair. However, the Princess knew what she was doing, so Forest didn't worry much.</p><p>- "It's very pretty," Lexa said it once again for the day.</p><p>- "I like doing it," Griffin smiled.<br/>
- "I'm done now, basically. Now, if you want to express your gratitude, make it the most unforgettable date."</p><p>- "I promise," Lexa turned around in her chair.<br/>
- "I'll wear your sweater."</p><p>- "Already a good start," Clarke gave the writer a peck on the cheek. - "You hungry?"</p><p>- "Uh, no."</p><p>- "Neither am I," the blue-eyed girl pursed her lips.<br/>
- "Then maybe we shouldn't waste any more time."</p><p>- "Sure," Lexa got up from her chair and, taking the blonde by the hand, dragged her to the second floor.<br/>
- "It wasn't supposed to rain today, so we don't need an umbrella."</p><p>- "Okay," the princess went through her bag of things as soon as she was in the room.</p><p>Forest grinned and wanted to start doing the same, but froze, catching her eye on the permanent marker that was on the dresser. Without thinking long, Lexa put it in the pocket of her jeans.</p><p>- "What do you need it for?" Griffin wondered.</p><p>- "You'll see later."</p><p>Anya had a lovely lady's red Volvo, which she had bought with her first paycheck. Anya valued her car and didn't give it to anyone for personal use, but she knew Lexa too well, and the writer appreciated that. </p><p>Clarke wore a white sweater and light-colored jeans that accentuated the blue of her eyes. Noticing her gift on the Commander, the blonde immediately smiled broadly and proudly, taking the passenger seat next to the driver's seat. The girls chose not to break the silence. They drove silently along the road, enjoying the scenery and each other's company, only occasionally pointing out certain objects from the window that particularly delighted them. It was the Princess who admired the most. She liked to look at everything: the road, fields, trees, small villages in the distance... Of course, all this is visible to the stars from the sky, but does not give the same pleasure that Griffin was now getting. Forest was deliberately slowing down to give her beloved more time to explore nature. It was only ten minutes to Stonehenge, according to the navigator, when Lexa couldn't stand it and decided to talk.</p><p>- "Clarke, if you were human, what would you do?"</p><p>- "I don't know," Clarke answered honestly.<br/>
- "But I wouldn't change anything. I would continue to be around you."</p><p>- "Would you want to start a family?" Lexa met her blue eyes.</p><p>- "You mean..." The blonde raised her eyebrows.<br/>
- "With you?"</p><p>- "Yes," Lexa gripped the steering wheel tighter.<br/>
- "With me. Would you be willing to stay with me?"</p><p>- "Yes," Lexa saw the soft, warm smile on her lover's lips.<br/>
- "I'd trade the whole universe for a chance to grow old with you. You know it is."</p><p>There were many who wished to see and visit Stonehenge. It was rumored that in the near future this historic legacy could only be admired from afar. Perhaps that's why so many tourists don't pass up the chance to touch one of these big rocks and feel the coolness of the hard surface. </p><p>Forrest stopped her car near a country road to stay away from the tourist bus. The closer the girls got to the world-famous landmark, the more impatient Griffin became. Lexa involuntarily wondered about the size of those big rocks. From a distance Stonehenge already seemed big enough, but its actual size, however, was astonishing. The time of day added to the effect. As the site was far from the lights of the night city, only the night sky, dotted with a scattering of stars, lit up the whole place. It was a magical time.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa caught up with the tourists, holding hands, maneuvering between men and women of different nationalities. Somewhere the girls could make out what people were saying in broken English. The main topic was theories about how the ancient people were able to lift giant stones, weighing as much as an elephant, to the top. They heard all kinds of assumptions: it was before humans existed, it was an invention of the devil, alien help...</p><p>- "And they believe that?" Clarke snorted.<br/>
- "Really?"</p><p>- "Well, not everyone believes in the existence of humanoid stars, either," Lexa parried.<br/>
- "Personally, I think the theory that they built the mounds and then dragged the rocks up on them is the most likely one."</p><p>- "Well..." said Clarke.<br/>
- "More or less."</p><p>- "They say that it was a stellar calendar... Or just a calendar... Never mind," the writer gave up and looked at the tourists, who on the advice of the guide, began to check the unusual acoustics, shouting louder and louder some sounds.<br/>
- "Can we go farther away?"</p><p>- "Let's go there," the blue-eyed girl pulled the girl to the opposite side.<br/>
- "Look how unusual it is."</p><p>- "It is."</p><p>- "Don't you ever think," the blonde glanced merrily at her.<br/>
- "That these stones could fall? What a panic that would be."</p><p>- "Even if it happens, it won't be soon," Forest answered, and looked up thoughtfully.<br/>
- "Princess, don't you think there's sea moss on them?"</p><p>- "Right," Griffin pressed tighter against Lexa.<br/>
- "Maybe that's the key, don't you think?"</p><p>- "I can't think of anything," Lexa shook her head.<br/>
- "Clarke, does Atlantis exist?"</p><p>- "It existed. Now, it's sunk, why?"</p><p>- "Amazing," the writer smiled at the star.<br/>
- "I'd like to look for this city."</p><p>- "A lot of people look for it, but not thoroughly enough," the blonde nodded agreeably.</p><p>- "There are so many unusual and exciting places in the world! Sometimes it seems that we waste our lives on unnecessary things, and then, when we finally realize it, there is not enough time left for the things that really matter," Lexa gently turned the blonde's face toward her.<br/>
- "I think that's what I'm going to do in my old age. Going in defiance of prejudice to find this mythical city."</p><p>- "Good plan," laughed the Princess, pulling to herself Forest by her neck.</p><p>Lexa kissed Griffin, gently pressing her back against the rock. She didn't care that tourists might be looking at them, all that mattered was Clarke and her warm soft lips, which Lexa kissed confidently and powerfully in her usual manner. The star, already experienced enough, not only responded to the screenwriter's kisses with the same passion, but even managed to deepen each of their kisses. This couldn't help but make the Commander's head spin. She pulled slightly away from the blonde to pull her behind the rock, and again pressed the Princess against it with her body.</p><p>- "So," Griffin whispered hoarsely, looking into Forest's eyes.<br/>
- "Why did you take the marker?"</p><p>- "For this," Lexa reluctantly pulled away from Clarke, pulling the object of interest out of her pocket.<br/>
- "I could get arrested for vandalism, so cover me."</p><p>- "Okay," Lexa heard uncertainly reply.</p><p>Star blocked the screenwriter, though there was no one at the back of Stonehenge, and watched the Commander's actions. The blonde caught the playful glint in her green eyes, and then the childish, mischievous smile she loved so much. Forrest quickly took the cap off her marker and wrote «K + L» on the rock.</p><p>- "What are you doing?" Princess wondered.</p><p>- "Now we're part of it too, Clarkie," Lexa looked solely into Griffin's eyes.<br/>
- "No matter what happens to us, we will be together here, on this very rock. Always."</p><p>- "Then," Clarke took the felt-tip pen from Lexa and drew an infinity sign under their names.<br/>
- "So be it."</p><p>- "Now the two of us are criminals," the screenwriter laughed and nodded at the starry sky.<br/>
- "And we have witnesses."</p><p>- "Then we should get out of here. Shall we go back to the car?"</p><p>- "Already? But how..."</p><p>- "Already," the blue-eyed woman pulled the Commander sharply toward her, stopping centimeters from her lips.<br/>
- "Now."</p><p>Lexa don't have to ask that twice, especially not for a hot blonde like the Princess. Forrest was already dragging the blonde herself on her way to the car. Lexa mentally patted herself on the head for the great idea of parking away from the road and prying eyes. Once the girls were near the car, Lexa immediately pressed against Griffin's hood, mastering her lips powerfully. Clarke didn't mind. She responded just as fiercely to every touch of her lips, to every movement of her tongue. The blue-eyed woman ducked her cool fingers under the screenwriter's sweater and heard her draw in air sharply.</p><p>- "Into the car?"</p><p>- "Yes," the blonde nodded, licking her swollen lips.<br/>
- "And we need to turn on the heater."</p><p>And so it did. While the Commander started the car and looked for the right button, her Princess climbed over to the back seat and took off her jacket. Then, Griffin didn't wait for Forest, so she got rid of her sweater as well, catching Lexa's blackened look of desire in the rearview mirror.</p><p>- "Damn it, Clarke," Lexa growled, climbing over to the star and hovering over her.<br/>
- "I need you."</p><p>- "It's mutual," the blonde whispered and helped the screenwriter pull off her jeans along with her shoes.</p><p>The commander dug her lips into the Princess's neck, kissing her greedily and tenderly. Griffin never understood how Forest could combine such qualities in her movements. Clarke pulled Lexa's sweater over her head, covering her protruding collarbones with light kisses.</p><p>- "Wait," Lexa bit her lip and gently pulled the blue-eyed girl away from her.<br/>
- "There's something I need to tell you."</p><p>- "Maybe later?" The blonde moaned, looking up at the screenwriter.</p><p>- "I don't think I can do it later."</p><p>- "What's wrong, raccoon?"</p><p>- "I don't know what's going to happen to us next, Clarkie, after what I'm about to say."</p><p>- "You're scaring me," the Princess grinned nervously.</p><p>- "I want to make a wish," the Commander saw the fleeting fear in her blue eyes.<br/>
- "It's not because I'm bored with you or that I've lost hope in our future. No. I still think you are the one for me."</p><p>- "I don't understand," the princess shook her head.</p><p>- "I know why the previous wishes didn't work. I wanted you to be human. It was too selfish," Forest smiled softly at the blonde, gently stroking her cheek.<br/>
- "And now, I understand it. It wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't what I really wanted."</p><p>- "What?" Griffin leaned up on her elbows.</p><p>- "I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid that our relationship might destroy you, Clarkie."</p><p>- "In that case," Clarke kissed Lexa softly on the chin.<br/>
- "I want to be destroyed."</p><p>- "No," Lexa shook her head.<br/>
- "First, I want you to promise. Promise me that you'll grant me my wish."</p><p>- "Yes," the blue-eyed girl answered after a short silence.</p><p>- "Since I can't ask you to stay, because it would cost you your life, and I can't go with you myself, then... I've had plenty of time to think about it. To think about what I really want. My happiness lies in yours," Lexa said confidently.<br/>
- "Clarke, I want you to be happy. This is the final decision."</p><p>- "Lexa..."</p><p>- "You're going to make it happen, aren't you?"</p><p>Blue eyes glistened with tears of happiness. The screenwriter really doesn't need anything but her... The blonde swallowed and nodded her head, melting at the Commander's gentle gaze.</p><p>- "Say it, Princess."</p><p>- "Yes, I'll do it..."</p><p>Hearing the coveted answer, Forest immediately covered Griffin's lips. Once again, Lexa's kisses drove all thoughts from Clarke's mind, forcing her to succumb only to the feelings and emotions she was experiencing here and now.</p><p>But what neither of them saw was that just as Lexa voiced her heartfelt wish, another star fell from the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thanks for everything, Clarke.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexia Forest is the best screenwriter in all of America. In twenty-six years of her life, she has written many fantasy scripts. But what if she herself does not believe in it? After parting with her fiancée, she makes a wish for a shooting star, but who would have thought that this shooting star would turn out to be a blonde girl with eyes the color of a clear sky. Will this star be able to fulfill the desire of the young screenwriter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Счастливая звезда! by Utopian Child<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: Utopian Child</p><p> </p><p>Author's Notes:<br/>This is a bit of an unusual idea. I liked the parallel that Clarke is from sky and Lexa is from the ground. I decided to try to implement it in this fiction, let's see what happens)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pretty sunny day. In spite of the time of year, it was relatively warm, and it was incomparably pleasant. On a day like this, you always want something good and bright. That's exactly what the star was hoping for, not only for herself, but also for the screenwriter. </p><p>The girls returned home rather late, for which they got a beating from Anya, who already wanted to call the police. But this only made the Commander laugh, who all the time clutched the blonde's palm tightly, as if afraid of losing her. It was only a contrived calm Forrest. After all, after she had voiced her true and sincere wish, Lexa was afraid that her Princess would immediately evaporate.<br/>
Things were a little different now. Anya had left for work, but she promised to still give them a big shout-out when she returned, and John and Raven were already eating breakfast while Lexa and Griffin didn't leave their room. The thing was, the screenwriter wouldn't let Clarke out from under the covers. The commander knew she was acting like a child, but it seemed natural with the star, her blue-eyed dream. Everything seemed natural and real with her.</p><p>- "Raccoon?" The blonde gently tousled Forrest's slightly tangled brown strands.<br/>
- "Get up."</p><p>- "No," Lexa only held the Princess tighter against her.</p><p>- "But you've already been up and showered," said Griffin, muttering. - "Without me."</p><p>- "Sorry," Lexa smiled.<br/>
- "I want to be here with you right now."</p><p>- "But I'm hungry," Clarke laughed.<br/>
- "Are you going to starve me?"</p><p>The screenwriter frowned unhappily, but still couldn't hold back a smile when the star dug her nose into her neck and snorted like a hedgehog. The commander reluctantly rose on her elbows and looked gently at the blonde. She didn't just see the girl in front of her as she looked at her Princess... Forrest saw her as her present and her future, whatever its outcome might be. And Griffin looked at Lexa the same way. It was as if they were one, experiencing and sharing the same feeling for two, it even seemed as if their hearts were beating in unison.</p><p>- "I love you," Clarke kissed Lexa softly on the corner of his lips.<br/>
- "You know I'm always ready to lay under the covers with you all day, but right now I'm want to eat. With you, of course."</p><p>- "Okay," the writer gave in.</p><p>- "And then we'll go to the park?" smiled the blue-eyed girl.<br/>
- "I don't know what could happen to us in the next moment, any second, but I know I want to remember it, especially with you around."</p><p>- "Of course, Clarkie," the Commander grinned, gently tucking a loose strand of golden and shiny hair behind the blonde's ear.<br/>
- "I'll do anything to make you happy."</p><p>- "I know," the blue eyes never took their eyes off the green ones.<br/>
- "And I'll do the same."</p><p>John cooked breakfast, or rather, tried to cook it. They say men are the best cooks, but that certainly didn't apply to the guy. His omelet turned to mush and the whole kitchen smelled of smoke, which made Reyes just make waffles. Once down in the kitchen, Forrest immediately seated Princess in her lap and smiled broadly as Griffin relaxed into her arms.</p><p>- "It feels," Murphy stretched out, winking merrily.<br/>
- "Like I don't belong here."</p><p>- "Good morning to you, too," Lexa rolled her eyes.</p><p>- "You're not the only one," Raven grinned, letting Lexa's remark pass her hears, and placed a plate of waffles on the table.</p><p>- "Don't be jealous," the writer showed her friend her tongue, eliciting a slightly husky laugh from Clarke.<br/>
- "You should tell us how your date went."</p><p>- "Right," the star said, taking a bite of her waffle.<br/>
- "Anya looked really tired."</p><p>- "She had only planned to show us a couple of places," John looked at Ray and took her hand, intertwining her fingers.<br/>
- "But we wanted more and more."</p><p>- "We went to the statue of Peter Pan, we went to the café in Trafalgar Square, we wandered by the Houses of Parliament," Reyes began to list with a rare embarrassed smile on her lips.<br/>
- "Then we visited the Tower of London."</p><p>- "I thought you wouldn't miss the National Gallery of Art," the blonde sighed disappointedly.<br/>
- "I wanted to know what's out there."</p><p>- "I think that won't be a problem," the Commander held out a jar of jam to her lover.<br/>
- "It'll taste better with this one, Clarke. We still have time. We can go there tonight if you want."</p><p>- "Yes, I do!"</p><p>- "And you're coming with us," Forrest announced with a wink at John.<br/>
- "Shall we make a double date, cousin?"</p><p>- "I don't mind," Murphy replied, in the professional tone of a lawyer. - "I think Reyes and I could use it."</p><p>- "Good!" The princess put jam on a waffle and held it out to Lexa's lips.<br/>
- "I heard there's a park nearby, we can walk there too first.</p><p>- "Mmmm," Lexa took a small bite of the outstretched candy and gave Griffin an affectionate kiss on the nose.<br/>
- "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>- "When is Anya coming back?" Clarke looked at Reyes.</p><p>- "In the evening."</p><p>- "We can make her a nice dinner," the writer grinned.<br/>
- "To placate her for yesterday's absence."</p><p>- "By the way, where were you guys so long last night?" Raven smiled and arched an eyebrow.<br/>
- "Hardly dancing under the moon on the beach."</p><p>- "We went to Stonehenge," the blue-eyed girl shook her head, still not learning to recognize sarcasm.<br/>
- "It was magical!"</p><p>- "I bet it was," Ray glanced meaningfully at Lexa.<br/>
- "And then what?"</p><p>- "Nothing," the blonde said confused.<br/>
- "We were just..."</p><p>- "We were counting the stars," Forest said in a tone that hinted at the end of the subject.</p><p>- "So that's how it is," Ray pressed her lips together, holding back laughter.<br/>
- "All right, then."</p><p>- "I'll always remember your jokes, Ray," smiled the Princess.<br/>
- "And I'll be sure to learn to respond to them with dignity."</p><p>- "All you have to do is swear in your own way," Reyes snickered.</p><p>- "I haven't heard Griffin swear yet," Murphy took a sip of coffee.<br/>
- "Is it entertaining?"</p><p>- "It's very entertaining!" Lexa smiled, casting a playful glance at Clarke.<br/>
- "If you're lucky, you'll be able to see the charming for yourself."</p><p>- "You think it's charming?" laughed the star.</p><p>- "Exactly," Lexa gently ran her hand through the blonde's hair.<br/>
- "Awfully adorable."</p><p>No wonder why the Princess wanted to go to the park. It is one of the most favorite places of the British in London. There are many dense trees, which are still inhabited by squirrels, and the smell of nature and freshness is so pleasant that you wanted to inhale and hold this freshness in yourself for a little while longer. </p><p>The company, once in the park, immediately broke into pairs. John and Raven walked slightly ahead, holding their cameras at the ready, as it was one of Murphy's favorite hobbies, and Forest and Griffin stayed a little behind, moving at a measured pace. </p><p>Clarke tried to keep up with the Commander, sticking out the tip of her tongue with effort. Forest was eerily amused and amused by the star's behavior, and she couldn't wipe the wide, soft smile off her face. The blonde hugged her girlfriend around the waist, clutching tightly to the fabric of the wool sweater she'd knitted herself. The princess was madly pleased that Lexa was wearing her gift instead of a dozen other expensive and branded sweaters. </p><p>Lexa left a soft kiss on Griffin's cheek, making the blonde tremble and glow a little. The screenwriter was already used to this peculiarity of Clarke's, considered her normal and ordinary. She wanted the star to feel free, wanted the blonde for once not to think about anything but the moment that was now.</p><p>- "Playground!" The princess pointed toward the swings and slides where children were frolicking and playing.<br/>
- "Why don't we stop there?"</p><p>- "On the playground?" Murphy grinned.<br/>
- "That's a great idea."</p><p>- "Okay," Ray nodded to the Commander.<br/>
- "Why don't we go get cotton candy?"</p><p>- "Isn't that far from here?" Griffin inquired.</p><p>- "No," Forrest pointed toward a small stall a hundred meters from the site, where there was a rather long line of couples and children.<br/>
- "You can even see us if you want to."</p><p>- "Okay."</p><p>- "You want a Coke, Clarke?"</p><p>- "Yeah."</p><p>Lexa took the blonde's face in her hands and gently looked directly into her eyes. She knew that Clarke didn't want to let go of her for even a second, and she wished the same for herself, but it looked a little strange and might cause some oblique glances from the outside. Lexa slowly leaned into her lover's face, gently covering her lips with hers in a gentle and reverent kiss. Star inhaled the scent of the screenwriter, memorizing it in detail, splitting it in her mind into the smallest sensations and emotions that are deposited in memory.</p><p>- "Just hurry up, raccoon," the blonde exhaled, admiring the beautiful and perfect face of the Commander.</p><p>- "You'll barely have time to miss me.," the brunette replied, following Reyes, who began to rummage through her pockets for her purse.</p><p>- "Wrong," the princess whispered to Forest.<br/>
- "I miss you already."</p><p>- "You love her," Murphy put his arm around Griffin's shoulders in a friendly hug and led her to the swings.<br/>
- "It shows."</p><p>- "Yeah," Clarke smiled awkwardly, biting her lip.<br/>
- "You have no idea how much."</p><p>- "I'm grateful to you," John looked seriously into the star's eyes.<br/>
- "I've never seen Alexia so happy, and it's all thanks to you."</p><p>- "John," the blonde shook her head as she took a seat on the swing and let the guy rock herself.<br/>
- "Lexa is amazing. She, of all people, deserves to be happy."</p><p>- "You're different, not like Green. I never liked Costia, even though she seemed like the perfect match for Lexa," John snorted, thinking of the screenwriter and her ex.<br/>
- "The Commander went out of her way to please Cos, and it's different with you. You do everything for each other. It's like an unspoken exchange of feelings that goes on by itself and isn't controlled, you know, Princess? You feel each other, you know each other's thoughts..."</p><p>- "Like soul mates?" Griffin smiled, thinking of Forrest.</p><p>- "Yes!" the guy nodded.<br/>
- "That's the most accurate definition. And, Clarke, I hope that you'll continue to make Alexia enjoy the moment and be like that."</p><p>- "Like what?"</p><p>- "Happy."</p><p>- "That's my goal," Clarke grinned.</p><p>- "Look," Murphy smiled a little guiltily at the star.<br/>
- "I have a favor to ask."</p><p>- "What is it?" The blonde raised her eyebrows.</p><p>- "Princess," John liked the nickname.<br/>
- "I'll take a picture, if you don't mind, on the sidelines. You're not going anywhere, are you?"</p><p>- "No," Griffin shook her head.<br/>
- "I'll be right here."</p><p>John stepped to the side and, occasionally adjusting his camera, began to take pictures of the treetops, old lanterns, and people walking by. Clarke didn't understand why he had to take pictures of everything in a row. Star was more interested in the ordinary joys of childhood. Blondie looked at the playing children and smiled dreamily. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Boys and girls run, slide down the slides, fight for the right to be the first to ride the swings... So much innocence and naivety in their actions and desires. But they just enjoy the moment. Children know how to live, they live every minute of it, and they do it in a way no adult can. And each of these children will have a chance to make a wish on their star, too, if need be. Wonder if her other «brothers» and «sisters» will be able to change the way the Princess has changed. Will they be able to look at the world differently, having been among people at least for a couple of days? Will they also be able to experience real joy, happiness and love?</p><p>Griffin's attention was drawn to a little girl who was sitting in a sandbox, crying silently because she couldn't build a sand castle. Clarke climbed off the swing, giving way to the perky little boy, and walked over to the little girl. The girl raised her big gray eyes to the blonde, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. The girl pulled her dark bangs away from her face to get a better look at the blonde in front of her, and embarrassedly tried to hide her spatula behind her back.</p><p>- "Hi," the princess squatted down next to the girl.<br/>
- "What's your name?"</p><p>The little girl still continued to stare at Griffin incomprehensibly.</p><p>- "Come on," the blonde laughed.<br/>
- "My name is Clarke. What's yours?"</p><p>- "Lindsay," the little girl answered quietly.</p><p>- "Nice to meet you," the star shook the girl's warm hand.<br/>
- "How old are you?"</p><p>- "I'm five."</p><p>- "Are you here alone?"</p><p>- "No," Lindsay pointed to a woman in a light-colored coat, who was actively checking something on the phone.<br/>
- "That's Mom. She'd play with me, but she's busy."</p><p>- "If you want," the blonde picked up the bucket.<br/>
- "We can play with you together."</p><p>- "Would you like to?"</p><p>- "Sure!" Princess winked.<br/>
- "Do you want me to tell you a secret?"</p><p>- "Yes!" Lindsay's eyes lit up with interest.<br/>
- "I want."</p><p>- "I've never built a sandcastle before," Griffin whispered conspiratorially and smiled.</p><p>- "I don't believe it!" The girl laughed.<br/>
- "You're so big and you've never done it before?"</p><p>- "Nope."</p><p>- "Cool!"</p><p>- "Show me what I have to do," Clarke liked that girl.</p><p>- "Watch," Lindsay was already quite relaxed in the company of her new acquaintance.<br/>
- "Pour sand all the way to the edge of the bucket, press it down with a spatula, turn it upside down, and you're done."</p><p>- "Sounds easy. Do you like building sandcastles?"</p><p>- "Yes! They're usually where princes live and rescue princesses from dragons."</p><p>- "You know," the star held out a spatula to the girl.<br/>
- "And I've seen how these castles were built."</p><p>- "You're not lying, are you?" Lindsay squinted.</p><p>- "No," the blonde shook her head, laughing gleefully.<br/>
- "The princesses really were very beautiful, all those knights in shining armor, fighting for their honor and dignity, too."</p><p>- "And it was just like in the fairy tales?"</p><p>- "No," Griffin shook her head.<br/>
- "It's unfortunate. In addition to the lavish balls and vibrant social life, there were many problems that fairy tales prefer to keep quiet about."</p><p>- "And for example what?" the girl lost interest in building sandcastles altogether.<br/>
- "Dragons? Did they exist?"</p><p>- "If you really believe that, yes. Everything exists only because of faith."</p><p>- "If not dragons, then what?"</p><p>- "For example, weddings of convenience. Princesses couldn't choose their husbands, their fathers did instead."</p><p>- "I don't want that."</p><p>- "You don't have to," Clarke looked directly into the girl's gray eyes. - "If you find the human you're meant to marry, Lindsey, don't ever let him go."</p><p>- "Do you have someone like that?"</p><p>- "I do," the star smiled softly, thinking of Lexa.<br/>
- "I'm doing everything I can to be with that human for as long as possible."</p><p>- "Do you have children?"</p><p>- "No," the blonde shook her head.<br/>
- "But I would definitely like to."</p><p>- "Do you think it's too soon and too young?"</p><p>- "What?" grinned the Princess.</p><p>- "That's what my mom says to her friends," Lindsay explained.</p><p>- "No... hmm... No, it's not that. I just don't have the opportunity," Griffin poured sand into the bucket.<br/>
- "I could be a mom, but there are circumstances that prevent me from taking that risk."</p><p>- "You're good at it!" shouted the little girl as she made her first sand pyramid, which could be described as perfect.</p><p>- "Maybe," the star admitted.</p><p>- "You can feel the artist's hand in everything, Clarke," the voice above her ear sounded painfully familiar.<br/>
- "I've never tired of telling you that."</p><p>- "Abby?" She blew out a breath and turned around.</p><p>It really was her. Abby, mentor and mother to the Princess. The woman was of medium height with a good figure and very kind green eyes. Griffin couldn't remember a time when Abby had ever looked at her menacingly. No. Only kindness and affection and concern were in her gaze.</p><p>- "Hello, Clarke," the woman turned her gaze to Lindsay with a soft smile.<br/>
- "Hello to you, too."</p><p>- "Are you her mother?" the girl inquired.</p><p>- "Something like that," the woman smiled and nodded at the star.<br/>
- "But if you don't mind, can I steal your companion away for a minute?"</p><p>- "You will come and play with me again, won't you?" Lindsay smiled.</p><p>- "Maybe next time," the blonde replied honestly and followed Abby, casting one last glance at John, who turned his attention to the married couples playing with their children.</p><p>The woman led Princess away, away from people's prying eyes. Griffin confidently held the star's hand, feeling excitement and a little fear.</p><p>- "I have to go now, don't I?"</p><p>- "What?" Abby looked at the blonde in surprise.<br/>
- "What do you mean, Clarke?"</p><p>- "You came for me, didn't you? You want to take me back..."</p><p>Abby stared into the sad blue eyes for a while and then smiled so warmly and so maternally that the blonde's heart uncontrollably squeezed. The woman took the Princess' face in her hands and shook her head.</p><p>- "I'm not here for that," she whispered.</p><p>- "I don't want to go, Abby," Griffin was afraid that she might lose her connection to the writer now.<br/>
- "Please don't. I want to stay. Even if it's just for a little while..."</p><p>- "Clarke! I'm not here to take you," the woman laughed.<br/>
- "Honey, I'm here to make your wish come true."</p><p>The blonde woman froze, letting tears of happiness roll down her cheeks. She didn't know, couldn't believe it was all true...</p><p>- "Mine? But... but how?"</p><p>- "I suppose, Princess, it's all your Commander, isn't that what her friends call her?"</p><p>- "What?" Griffin licked her lips nervously.<br/>
- "What's that got to do with..."</p><p>- "Forrest wished you happiness, Clarke. It was her sincere wish," Abby gently stroked the blonde's cheek.<br/>
- "She really loves you. I can't separate you. Your souls, like magnets, will be drawn to each other. That's why so few stars have become human. Few are willing to waste the chance to get everything they want on another person."</p><p>- "Alexia," the blonde exhaled and smiled again.<br/>
- "She sacrificed her happiness, for me?"</p><p>- "No, the fact that I'm here now proves that you were exactly what she wanted. You are the embodiment of everything Lexa seeks in life, Princess. Even your nickname alone speaks volumes about who you are to her."</p><p>- "God," Griffin sniffed her nose and wiped away her tears.<br/>
- "I love her so much, Abby. Madly, madly love..."</p><p>- "I see, Clarke, and I know what you're going to wish for, but before you do, I have to ask you a question. Do you really want to do this?"</p><p>- "I do."</p><p>- "Do you want to trade immortality, eternity, the ability to watch the universe change for a normal life in a world full of danger, cruelty..."</p><p>- "Hope, friendship, and love," the blonde interrupted the woman.<br/>
- "Everything in this world has its downside, I know, but, Abby... None of that matters if I'm with her."</p><p>- "You will become mortal, Princess," the star hoped she could make Griffin think.<br/>
- "You'll be sick like a normal person, feeling pain, saving time. Are you willing to do that for a mortal screenwriter?"</p><p>- "Commander would do the same for me, Abby. I know all the downsides, but I can have a real life, have a family, grow old next to the girl I love. That's what I call life."</p><p>- "Okay," Abby hugged Clarke softly.<br/>
- "I'm going to miss you, sweetheart. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you and look up to you wherever you are."</p><p>- "Thank you," the blonde squeezed her arms tighter.<br/>
- "For everything."</p><p>- "Then," Abby said softly.<br/>
- "Say it, Princess. Say what you want."</p><p>- "I want to be human," Griffin said confidently and closed her eyes, still not breaking her embrace with Abby.</p><p>- "Then good luck, Clarke," Abby whispered.<br/>
- "And goodbye."</p><p>And she was gone... Melted into thin air... But that wasn't what was worrying the blonde right now. She felt a rush of emotions, feelings, excitement. It was like a tsunami that swept over the blonde. Her heart raced, and the cold wind sent shivers down her skin, but the princess just laughed. She laughed at the realization that now everything would be different. She would be with Forrest! Lexa...</p><p>- "Lexa," Griffin ran back to the playground.<br/>
- "Lexa!"</p><p>Lexa was already standing by the swing set holding cotton candy and looking for Clarke. Reyes was scolding John for not keeping track of the Princess, completely oblivious to Murphy's puppy-dog stare.</p><p>- "Raccoon!" shouted Griffin and waved her hand, getting the Commander's attention.</p><p>Forest's face softened. The fright and fear for Clarke evaporated, replaced by surprise and relief. The blonde rushed toward Lexa, but she willed herself into her own feet and fell over. Perhaps this was the first time the Princess had ever experienced the pain of such a small thing as a fall. Griffin got up from her knees and felt Lexa's tight embrace.</p><p>- "Clarke! Are you okay?"</p><p>- "Yeah," the blue-eyed girl looked down at her palm and saw a small wound, from which a trickle of blood was slowly flowing.<br/>
- "Everything's just fine."</p><p>- "Don't go away like that again! I thought you were..." The writer shook her head.<br/>
- "I thought I'd lost you."</p><p>- "No," the blonde looked at the Commander with a happy smile, and put her wounded palm to her face.<br/>
- "I'm not going anywhere. Ever."</p><p>- "Clarky," Forest frowned, not taking her eyes off the small wound.<br/>
- "Why won't it heal?"</p><p>- "Because people don't regenerate," the princess placed a healthy palm on the smooth curve of Lexa's neck.</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Your wish! Lexa, it came true. I'm happy now! My wish is to be human, with you!"</p><p>Green eyes never took their eyes off the blue ones. The writer clutched Griffin tightly to her, as if wanting to merge with her. Clarke closed her eyes with pleasure, perceiving the warmth from the Commander's body more clearly and intensely. It was as if all her receptors had revolted. Forrest put her free hand on the back of the blonde's head and drew her to her side and dug into her supple lips with a kiss. Such a passionate, hungry, greedy kiss that could express Lexa's feelings better than any other words. Now she would face this blond miracle for the rest of her life.</p><p>- "The star granted my wish, Lexa," the blonde whispered as the Commander pulled away from her slightly and helped her to her feet.<br/>
- "I'm in your hands now."</p><p>- "Princess," the screenwriter couldn't hold back a happy laugh.<br/>
- "I don't believe it's all true."</p><p>- "Neither do I, but since I'm in pain," Griffin pursed her lips.<br/>
- "I don't think this is a dream."</p><p>- "We'll have to get that wound cleaned up."</p><p>- "I don't think that scratch is fatal, Commander," Clarke nodded at the delicious sweetness in Forest's hand, which she had set aside so as not to stain.<br/>
- "Is that for me?"</p><p>- "Yes, Clarky. However, you'll have to do something to get it."</p><p>- "You can't demand patience from a wounded, Alexia," the blue-eyed girl snorted.</p><p>- "It's just a question, Clarky, and the only thing I'm going to demand is a positive answer."</p><p>- "What do you want?" The blonde gave in.</p><p>- "I want you to marry me, Princess," Lexa raised her chin in defiance. - "You will be my wife."</p><p>- "God, yes!" exclaimed Griffin.</p><p>- "I wouldn't have let you answer otherwise, Clarke," the screenwriter grinned.<br/>
- "Because now, you have to be by my side twenty-four hours a day until my old age."</p><p>- "I'd be happy to do that, raccoon," the blonde smiled.<br/>
- "I love you."</p><p>- "What kind of melodrama are you doing in the middle of the playground?" Reyes' cheerful voice boomed.<br/>
- "There are children all around, and that strange «mommy» with the stroller is looking at you very carnivorous."</p><p>- "Whatever, Reyes," the commander shoved the cotton candy into the hands of the blonde, while she went around her from behind, wrapped her arms around the waist of the Princess, putting her chin on her beloved's shoulder.<br/>
- "I am happy."</p><p>- "Is something wrong?" Murphy inexplicably asked as he approached Reyes.</p><p>- "Raven," Griffin looked meaningfully at Ray.<br/>
- "I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere, ever."</p><p>- "What?" Rays froze, absorbing the information.<br/>
- "So you're normal now?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "Like me or Forrest?" She emphasized every word, and Reyes asked. - "Really, really normal?"</p><p>- "Yes," Lexa said instead of Clarke.</p><p>- "Congratulations." Raven hugged her friends, squeezing them both in a steely hug.<br/>
- "I'm so freaking happy for you."</p><p>- "I don't understand..." John frowned as he watched the scene.</p><p>- "We're getting married," Lexa said exactly what was needed.<br/>
- "We're going to be a family soon."</p><p>- "Dibs the booze and the kitchen on me." Reyes raised her hand.</p><p>- "Oh no!" the blonde laughed.</p><p>- "Oh, yes!" Raven nodded.</p><p>- "No, Ray," Lexa shook her head.</p><p>- "And no one asked you. I'm just putting you on the spot," Reyes folded her arms across her chest.<br/>
- "I won't get off until you name your firstborn after me."</p><p>- "Raven!" the Princess and the Commander said together as they greeted by Raven's laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Three years later<br/>
Thanksgiving.</p><p> </p><p>This was exactly how Forrest had imagined family life to be. Not once did Lexa question her choice. She saw her wife changing with each passing day, becoming more experienced, smiling, brighter. Clarke constantly surprised Lexa with her antics, amazed her every day with the sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes and the love with which she looked at her. </p><p>At first the blonde was a little difficult to get used to. Anya helped Princess get a job as an assistant makeup artist, for which she was insanely grateful. Lexa won an Oscar for the script, for which she came up with a good ending. Clarke was proud to carry the Forrest-Griffin surname, was glad to wake up every morning and see before her the one for whom she had changed her whole life. And neither of them doubted that it was the right thing to do.</p><p>For Thanksgiving, the Forest-Griffins invited Raven and Murphy to dinner. The couple had gotten engaged a couple of months earlier and had been living together at Reyes' place ever since, not far from where she worked.</p><p>- "Is the turkey ready?" The commander walked into the kitchen, inhaling the delicious aroma of the cooked meal.<br/>
- "I love it when you cook."</p><p>- "Yes," the blonde smiled, taking off her apron.<br/>
- "Did you put the wine on the table?"</p><p>- "Yes," Lexa hugged Clarke and smiled softly.<br/>
- "Everything is just perfect."</p><p>- "I know," the blonde gave her wife a quick kiss on the nose and pulled away when she heard the doorbell ring.<br/>
- "Finally, I thought I'd be old before they showed up."</p><p>Raven hugged Lexa as soon as she opened the door. Lexa was surprised by her friend's behavior, but she didn't mind the display of affection.</p><p>- "Hey! Sorry, hormones kicked in," Ray laughed.<br/>
- "I hope I didn't make your wife jealous."</p><p>- "No way" Clarke snorted, as she swam out of the kitchen with the brands in her hands.<br/>
- "White or black wine for you, Raven."</p><p>- "Juice for me," Reyes smiled meaningfully.<br/>
- "I won't be drinking for the next eight months."</p><p>- "Come on..." The Commander's mouth dropped open in surprise.<br/>
- "You're... You're pregnant?"</p><p>- "Yes!" John kissed his bride happily on the cheek.<br/>
- "You're going to be an aunt, cousin."</p><p>- "Baby?" Clarke reappeared in the hallway.<br/>
- "Congratulations. I can't get Alexia to do it."</p><p>- "Come into the living room!" The brunette almost forced her guests out of the hallway.</p><p>- "Lexa," Clarke held her hand.<br/>
- "Maybe we should think about it."</p><p>- "Are you sure about this? When you first came down with the flu, you thought you were dying," Lexa stroked her hair tenderly.<br/>
- "I don't even talk about period anymore."</p><p>- "I'm ready Lexa! I want kids, and I know you do, too."</p><p>- "Clarky..."</p><p>- "Please, Lexa. Today is such a holiday," the princess kissed her sweetheart on the cheek.<br/>
- "Please."</p><p>- "I'll make an appointment for us to see a doctor," sighed the Commander.<br/>
- "Would that be all right?"</p><p>- "More than that," Griffin smiled victoriously and went into the living room.</p><p>Since last year, the friends had decided to make a tradition. Thanking each other for everything before dinner. So now, everyone stood in front of the table, raising their glasses of wine and juice and smiling at each other in a friendly way.</p><p>- "I'll start!" John smiled.<br/>
- "I'm grateful to all of you, and especially to my sister. Lexa, thank you for calling me to England with you back then. If it weren't for you, Ray and I wouldn't have made up our minds."</p><p>- "Don't mention it, brother," the Commander grinned.</p><p>- "And I'm grateful to you, John," Reyes said.<br/>
- "Thank you for waiting all this time. Your patience is a most valued quality, my love."</p><p>- "I am now!" Clarke readily met the look in her green eyes.<br/>
- "I'm grateful to you, Alexia, for this wonderful chance to be with you, for every second spent with you and, most importantly, for your smile."</p><p>- "Smile?" Lexa laughed softly.<br/>
- "Why?"</p><p>- "Because when you smile like that," Clarke bit her lower lip.<br/>
- "I know I'm the reason you smile."</p><p>- "And I'm grateful to you, Raven and John, for never letting me get discouraged, even when I was pushing you away," Lexa looked at her wife again and smiled.<br/>
- "And, Clarke, thank you."</p><p>- "For what?"</p><p>- "Thanks for everything."</p><p>There was a cheerful clinking of glasses, followed by friendly laughter that signaled only the beginning of their story, not the end. </p><p>At that moment, Lexa knew what she would tell her children when they showed up. She would tell them that her whole life had been changed by the star that turned everything into a fairy tale. And all what had to do was open up and believe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you a lot for reading, i hope you like and enjoy it, see you on others fics : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>